The Life of Ryona Echizen
by Nettik
Summary: Two twins. A prince and a princess. He is sent away to another dimension. She lives in the castle, living the life of royalty. A mysterious power sleeps within her. Years later, they both meet again. But don't rest yet. Not everyone has a happy ending.
1. Prologue

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:**

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. Prologue .x.x**

_Flashback_

_7 years ago..._

_"Yukito-san, where is onii-san?" asks a little 5 year old girl._

_"Well... lets just say he moved to a new place..." The person called Yukito said to her._

_"When will I be able to see him again?"_

_"Maybe when you are older Ryona...Maybe when you are older."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mou ne, if you really think about it...I wouldn't really be considered normal...If I was normal, then I wouldn't be the princess of Clow, now would I?

Well, my name is Echizen Ryona, and yes, I'm the twin sister of the young freshman prodigy, Echizen Ryoma. Currently, I am the Highness of the Kingdom of Clow. It exists in a faraway land, or in other words, another dimension. Ryoma, my onii-san, is the Majesty. He and I were separated from each other when we were only 5, because...of an _accident _that happened just before.

I'm sure you heard of my other brother and sister before, haven't you? They're Touya and Sakura. My otou-san is Clow, for he is the founder of our Kingdom, but I bet that is obvious, isn't it? I'm not sure what happened...but my onee-sama, controlled a powerful force, the Clow Cards which were created by our otou-san. She accidentally scattered the cards after her memories were regained about months later, and then as soon as she got them back and turned them into Sakura Cards, she disappeared. No one knows what happened. She was just...gone, and everyone presumed she was dead. Touya-onii-sama disappeared too. Our otou-san died from the shock of losing his two oldest children, and he only had two left. One of them, Ryoma was in another dimension. My onii-san moved about a year after they 'died'. So, now I live with Yukito-san and Syaoran-kun, a great friend of my onee-sama. I also control the same power as Sakura-onee-sama, but it is slightly altered. My power is that of the planets. It was passed onto me after we couldn't seem to find onee-sama, but I don't want to change the cards...Even though everyone says to do it, I think that the cards should still be Sakura Cards. I want to save them for her if we do find her.

Becaue Ryoma and I are twins, we do have almost exactly the same features. I have silky, waist length hair which most peope think it is black, or a very dark shade of green. It's both, but I think it's mostly black with tints of green in it, and I also have the same, golden cat-like eyes. Normally, I wear a blue butterfly clip in my hair, since blue is my favorite color. I don't know why onii-san and I are twins, when sometimes we are completely opposite of each other.

The clothes that Sakura-onee-sama used to wear, is what I'm currently wearing right now, but the colors were different. The gem in the middle, was instead a even darker shade of blue, and the top was still lined with gold color. The part of the cloth underneath the gold color, instead of being a nice shade of pink and purple, was instead blue, and the part under that was a icy blue color. The top still ended at the waist, and the colors and bottom edge of the sleeves and top had a thin line of blue going around it. The pants that I wore which were the same as Sakura's, were icy blue in color too, and around it was a long skirt thet somehow managed to stay around my hips even if it wasn't connected, and the top edge of it was blue, and so was the bottom edge. The normal slippers I wore, I couldn't, because we were going somewhere and the ground would be very hot. So, instead I wore icy blue slippers, that had was an inch high, and the strap that held it to my feet went over but below my toes at the top.

Well, currently, I'm inside of my room with Yukito-san and Syaoran-kun in here, Mokona and Modoki two of my favorite companions, with a giant circle underneath, ready to leave the Kingdom of Clow and go to a place called Japan...To visit Ryoma-onii-san.

**

* * *

**

**I decided to changed the prologue a bit, since the other one didn't really seem to fit...So, yea, hope you like it and review!**

**Midnight Hell~**

**x or x**

**NinaSakura45~**


	2. His Sister Arrives

**Sorry if some things are left out...Um, I accidentally updated the wrong chapter to the wrong one...so I lost all of chapter 2. I wanted to try and correct the grammar mistakes...so yea, sorry!**

* * *

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:**

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take ahold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. His Sister Arrives .x.x**

**_At Seigaku..._**

"S-sei-g-gaku...Seigaku! Ne, Syaoran-kun, I heard that this school placed first in the Kantou Tournament! I bet Ryo helped a lot, and that his stamina helped too since he was born in a desert...Though, I don't think he remembers much about it though..." I said, whispering out the last part sadly, as Syaoran-kun next to me put a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course he remembers you. His memories may be a little bit fogged up, but you can always remind him about it." He told me, and I nodded, before looking up to the gigantic school in front of me.

"It's huge..." I muttered out loud, as Syaoran-kun chuckled.

"Let's go Princess." I growled at him, as he freezed, realizing the mistake he just made.

"It's Ryona!" I yelled, as Syaoran-kun turned around very slowly.

"Yes princess...W-wait! I m-mean..." I sighed, my left eye twitching.

"It's Ryona, Syaoran-kun! No more keigo!" I yell at him, pounding onto his back and head, trying to get the fact into his head, which for some reason, it won't.

"Y-yes! J-just stop!" Syaoran-kun yelled, as I laughed, before stopping.

"So, it's Ry-o-na!" I purposely say my name out in syllables, so he would understand.

"Ryona, Ryona, Ryona!" Syaoran shouts out, before I nod in satisfaction, and Syaoran-kun sighed in relief.

"So, we finished up our applications already. We just need to go and get out visitor's passes to go and see Ryo!" I yell back over my shoulder, dragging Syaoran-kun through the school, and into the office.

**_At the Tennis Courts..._**

"You've all done a great job this tournament. We were able to go back with first place in the Kantou Tournament, and I would like to thank everyone for working hard to get to this place already. We'll be ready for the next one, and get first place in many more tournaments again!" Tezuka yelled, as everyone cheered, from both inside and outside the tennis courts. With a few more words, they were finally dismissed, as Ryoma went over near the benches. They would have to start practice again soon.

"We got first place!" Momo whispered out, almost like a dream. Ryoma rolled his eyes at his senpai's ways, before sitting down on the bench too.

"I just hope that Inui-senpai doesn't give us anymore Inui juice or else I'll die!" Momoshiro exclaimed out loud, and Ryoma shrugged.

"I'm just glad for the holidays." He replied, but a thought was nagging him at the back of his head.

_'I wonder when will I be able to see Ryona again...' _

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Syaoran-kun, do you see the tennis courts anywhere?" I asked him, as we probably walked around for the 100th time in a row in a circle. Syaoran-kun rubbed his head, as he turned in a full circle.

"No..." Then suddenly, a flash of pink caught my eyes, as I turned around to see cherry blossom trees.

"It's down the cherry blossom path, isn't it?" I whisper out, as Syaoran smiles sadly. The silence was so soft, that he could even hear me whisper.

"You know that they would be proud if they could see you right now." He told me, and I smiled.

"I know..." I whispered out, as Syaoran-kun puts a hand on my shoulder.

"They would never want to see you not smile, Ryona, and you know that. So, smile and be happy. It would hurt them to know, that their disappearance in your life had changed you. They would've wanted the same Ryona all the time. Through tough and hard times." Syaoran said, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Syaoran....Really, thanks for everything." I tell him, and he nodded.

"Sakura-onee-sama, Touya-onii-san, I really do miss you." I whispered out, as we then walk pass the trees. Finally, the tennis courts are insight, and I see yellow balls flying everywhere, and the sound of bouncing balls. There are many cheerleaders nearby, plus others. Then, I see a woman near the outer of the gates, watching them. I get the feeling that she is the coach, as I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder.

"Um, are you the coach?" I asked her, as she turns around to face me. She was wearing a pink jump suit and her long, brown hair was tied in a low ponytail. She nodded, and smiled kindly at us both.

"Yes I am. And who might you be?" I smiled back at her.

"We're new students. My name is Ryona, and this is Syaoran-kun." I said, gesturing to Syaoran, as he shaked her hand. "We'd like to talk with one of the regulars, if that is okay with you." I told her, as she smiled yet again.

"Well, the regulars are training right now, so I'm afraid you can't...Perhaps after practice." She said, and I nod.

**_A few hours later..._**

Ryoma sighs, as he sits down on the bench, his senpai taking a seat right next to him within the tennis courts. He took a towel to wipe the sweat of his face, and took a long drink of his water. Momo sighed.

"Ah...the holidays are coming soo soon...Hey, Echizen, what did you get your senpai for Christmas?" Momo asked, grinning at this kouhai. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." He stated bluntly, as Momo started to whine. Ryoma tried to get away, but before he can, Momoshiro had Ryoma in a headlock.

"We can go out for burger then! Your treat...." Momo paused in the middle of his sentence, looking somewhere else, before speaking up. "Ooorrr....You can help me get hooked up with that cute girl over there!" Momo grinned, as he pointed to a girl wearing a strange-looking cloak, talking with their coach. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"She's with another boy already. Look. Besides, aren't you with An?" Ryoma asked, smirking as he pointed to the brown haired boy behind her. Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the girl, feeling she looked familiar...But he just couldn't place his finger on it. Momo sputtered, as red tinted his face.

"W-well....How about those burgers!...Wait, I am not with An-chan!" Momo quickly changing the subject, for going red in the face because of what Ryoma said. Ryoma sighed, as he rubbed his head. Suddenly, Eiji appeared out of nowhere, scaring the heck out of both Ryoma and Momo.

"Nya! Ochibi! Momo! Guess what!? Guess what?!" Eiji yelled out, right in Ryoma's ear, as he winced and tried to get back his hearing. Momo, however, jumped up from his seat.

"Captain actually said yes!?" Momo yelled back, and Eiji nodded, as he jumped up and down.

"Yea! For once he actually agreed! Ne, ochibi, come on! Join us!" Though, during their shouting fest, Ryoma took the chance to edge towards the door, but before he could actually go out, or for his two senpai to glomp him, a shout caught everyone attention.

"Look! There he is Syaoran-kun!" Ryoma froze, his mind registering the voice and the name.

"Syaoran...Li Syaoran! And I know that voice...Ryona!" Ryoma yelled, just as a green/black blur came flying at him.

"Ryoma!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hi Ryuuzaki-san!" I say, as I run up to Ryuuzaki, Syaoran-kun following right behind me. She grins, waving me over.

"Hello Ryona. Glad to see you had the patience to wait." Ryuuzaki joked, and I grinned.

"So, can I talk with one of the regulars?" I ask, and she nodded.

"Who is it?" She asked, and I smile.

"Ryoma." I tell her, and she looks at me with surprise.

"Wait...Ryoma? You two...you two look alike. Are you twins?" She asks, and I nod.

"Yup! We're twins. Ryoma is older than me by a few couple of minutes." I said, giggling at her shocked reaction.

"Why didn't Nanjirou tell me?" She asked to herself.

"Oh...I had to go with a relative at a young age, so in ways, I didn't really exist in the family until I returned." I lie quickly, but not too quickly, so Ryuuzaki would fall for it. I always did feel a twinge of guilt whenever I did lie.

"Well, Ryoma is over there." She says, pointing towards the open gate. I grin, thanking her quickly, before dashing towards my brother, before shouting over my shoulder.

"Look! There he is Syaoran-kun!" I could see my twin freezing, before turning slowly to me. He spoke out a few words, before I hear the one word that makes me extremely happy.

"Ryona!" I grin, happy that he remembered me.

"Ryoma!" I yelled, as I collided with him, and we landed with a 'thud'. Dust scattered all over, and before Ryoma could barely registered what just happened, I began to bombard him with questions.

"Ryo! I missed you! How are you doing? Have you been eating well? Did you get sick? How is tennis doing? I heard that your school placed first place in the Kantou Tournament! Is it true?" Everyone sweat-dropped besides us, wondering how I could bombard him with that many questions in so little time.

"Y-yea....How are you doing Princess-I-I!" As soon as he said 'Princess' my left eye started to twitch, and Ryoma was bracing himself for one whole long lecture....Well, it depended how long it would be on me.

"Princess!?" Almost everyone yelled, as my eye twitched even more.

_'Oh god...Not again....' _I thought, before shaking Ryoma so he would get all dizzy.

"I'm. Gonna. Kill. You!" I yelled at him, as Ryoma stuttered out.

"I _told _you to never call me Princess ever again!" I shouted at him, before turning to the rest. They all flinched at my glare. Hey, being the 'Ice Prince's twin' has it's rewards...I suppose....

"The same goes for you too!" I yelled at them too, as they all took one step away from me. I sighed, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"P-princess-" I interrupted yet again.

"RYONA!" I shouted, before Ryoma sighed.

"Y-yea...R-ryon-na..." Ryoma stuttered, trying to get back his grip on speaking. I smiled, inwardly giggling to myself.

_'Syaoran and Ryo are soo alike when I do this to them!' _I thought, but not before blocking the telepathy door to my onii-san. Suddenly, I realized something, as I noticed how I was.

"Ah! Sorry Ryo. I must be heavy." I say, rubbing my head, as I got off of him, and then helped Ryoma up too, before dusting myself up. Everyone sweat-dropped again. How can she onlyj ust notice that?

"I know what you're thinking, and no I won't be going back." Ryoma said out of the blue, as I froze, my back facing him. Everyone looks at us in confusion, before I whip around to face him.

"Onii-san!" I yelled at him, hurt spreading over my face. Ryoma winced, feeling it too.

"Onii-san!?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Um, tell me if the grammer is good and so is spelling, or if it makes the story seem better...Thanks!**

**- Midnight Hell**


	3. It's Back to Clow

**Hihi!! Midnight Hell here!**

* * *

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:**

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take ahold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. The Kingdom of Clow .x.x**

"Ii data..." Inui mutters out, as his rectangular glasses glinted in the sunlight. He flipped to another page, before writing a bit more, and then closing it. I sweat-dropped.

_'Does he always write in that thing?' _I wondered to myself, as I turned to the others. They all showed surprise, reaction, and my twin brother's was just plain annoyed. Syaoran-kun was chuckling off to the side, obviously enjoying this. Tezuka was surprised that Echizen had a sister, although his face did not show it. Momo was the first to snap out of the daze.

"O-oi... So this girl named Ryona is Echizen's sister. Hey why didn't you tell us that you had a sister Echizen?" Momo exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger at Ryoma, as Eiji agreed and joined in. Ryoma sighed, and ran a hand over his face.

"Because you never asked." He replies. Blunt as ever. I giggle, before I speak up.

"Wrong! I'm actually Ryo's _twin _sister." I say, as they all look at me strangely, before they notice our similarities.

"Onii-san, you have to come home because nii-sama and nee-san are watching us. Dont you even care about them?! You big meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!" I shout, before a hand clamps on his mouth. I pout, as I glare at my brother. He chuckles.

"Yes, I appreciate it nee-chan. I was just joking." Oni-san says, this time with a pat to comfort me. I smile at him.

"Okay, so go get your stuff and we'll be on our way right Syaoran-kun?" I say to Ryoma, before turning to Syaoran-kun who nods.

"Yes." He replies, as Ryoma nods, and goes out of the exit to get his things.

"Okay, so by the time we get back it'll be time for school." I say, as Syaoran-kun nods. I was about to go and tell Ryuuzaki-san about it, but a brown-haired teenager stopped me.

"Hold on." I turn to face him, and raise an eyebrow.

"Um...who are you?" I ask, wonder why he had stopped me.

"I am the captain, Tezuka, and during winter break, Echizen has practice." He says, with a stern face. I inwardly frown, and almost childishly stick out my tongue, but refrain from doing so for Ryo's sake.

"But onii-san has to get back to our homeland right away. Something happened there. Besides, I promise that onii-san will be better by the time we get back." I plead, and I almost smile, as I can see his mask breaking. He sighs silently, almost barely noticeable, before speaking up.

"...Fine" He finally answers, and I mentally cheer. Finally, Ryoma comes back with all his tennis stuff, and Syaoran-kun and me grab a few things to help lighten up his load.

"Okay, is that everything?" I ask, just to make sure. Ryoma nods.

"Yea." He says, certain.

Oh they can speak telepathically... it's in italic.

Then, I grab Ryoma's and Syaoran-kun's hands, before calmly walking over to the tennis gates, and everyone looks at me.

"Oh, by the way, on December 24th, it is Ryoma's birthday!!" I say, hoping to get far.

"... WHAAAAAAT!!" everyone says except Tezuka, Inui, and Fuji.

"Hold up ochibis!!" Eiji shouts, trying to run as quickly as possible to catch up, but to no avail.

"Oi!! Echizen, come back!!" Momo shouts, running after us, and wanting to hold onii-san in a headlock. A racket appears out of nowhere, as fire starts to spread.

"BURNING!! HORA HORA, COME BACK ECHIZEN!!" Taka roared, waving his racket all around, before Fuji takes it away. Taka grins sheepishly, and rubs the back of his head.

"Fssssssssssssshh." Kaidoh was pretty annoyed at their reactions.

"Ie... Data..." Inui mutters out yet again, glad to know when his birthday was.

"Hn." Tezuka merely utters that out, his face still being impassive.

"Interesting..." Fuji mutters out, rubbing his chin.

_'This will be one interesting year....'_

This another language, I'll translate later...

_"Onii-san Doto pote tennis sot de?"_

Onii-san! Do you want to play tennis with me?

_"Ike nee-san! Toetomen it ada!"_

Yes nne-chan! I'll be right there!

**After the game...**

_"Eresd! Oni-san potes erera sopd negh!"_

Wow! Onii-san plays alot better now!

_"Rouf gofts stamina ke sopd gop."_

Also, your stamina is better too.

_"Toet fopt se pote fons, def sosd hoet defs adaf school negh..._

I think we played enough, we should get ready for school now.

_"But, toet gohd fenh gofts getfd wiol seta..."_

But, I wonder how will your friends react?

_"Yes."_

Yes.

**At the Airport....**

The plane lands with a rumble, as it slowly docks. The light sign flashes off, and I look around, before smiling. We transported from our homeland, to America, and then there we took a plane towards Japan. Didn't want arouse any suspicion...Unbuckling the seat belt, I wake up Ryoma, who unsurprisingly, didn't even wake up from that harsh landing. He groans, and so does Syaoran, who stretches. Behind us, sitting in the next row, are two close friends of mine, and Syaoran-kun's too. I'm great friends with them, because I met up with them when I was really little...when my onee-sama was still alive. Fai and Kurogane. And to the side of them, are two 'stuffed toys', both 'rabbits' and one is black and another is blue.

Mokona and Modoki, or Soel and Larg.

It was amusing to watch people stare, as they saw two 'stuffed toys' take up one whole seat. Sometimes, they even scared people. Yea, they are actually alive. They both look alike, having the long, floppy ears, and the earring attached to one of their ears. A large bright gem set in the middle of their forehead, and tiny paws. Their eyes also barely ever opened, unless...Well, actually, I don't know.

Soel is white, and had black eyes. I know because once they popped open. A bright red gem is set in it's forehead, and the earring is on it's right ear, being red also. Larg is black, and had a bright blue gem set in it's forehead, and a blue earring hanging from it's left ear. Also has black eyes, and I consider them to be twins, like us. Ryoma likes to keep Larg on his head, and I like to keep Soel on my head. They're like the moon and the sun, in ways.

I'm still wearing the same thing as long ago, and people stare at me after seeing me in it, but I don't blame them. We look very much different than what Japanese seem to wear, and we kind of stand out. Ryoma-onii-san was wearing a royal blue long sleeved shirt with golden curves along the edges of the sleeves. The pants are also royal blue, and the the edges of the pants were lined with golden curves as well. He also has a cloak set on his shoulders, but it is more like Syaoran-kun's. Since it's our first day back in Japan, we'll be just settling down. Tomorrow, we go to school.

"Okay, Mokona, Modoki, you will have to stay in our backpacks and we will try to convince the principal. Also, try to stay as still as possible." I whisper to the white 'manju bun' as Kurogane-san likes to call him, and he nods. So does Larg.

"Okay." Mokona and Modoki say, staying still, as if they really weren't alive. Unfortunetly, our 'parents' couldn't actually come, so instead, we took a cab back home. Along the way, Fai and Kurogane fought, and Larg and Soel scared the cab driver over ten times. Finally, after 20 minutes, we arrived in front of our home. We opened up the door, as the ringing alerted them that we were home.

"We're home!" I shout, seeing that the house had not changed one bit. Nanako-san and Rinko-san appear from out of the kitchen, the food's scent reaching our noses.

"Ah dears! Welcome back!" Auntie says, embracing both of us in a hug. Rinko-san isn't really our auntie, nor is she our mother...Our real mother died before we were even born, when Sakura-onee-san was still alive. Ryoma-onii-san was sent to live with them, and so I also go with wherever Ryoma lives.

"Auntie and I made your favorite." Nanako says, waving a wooden spoon around, as she carries a pan. We smiles.

"Thank you." Ryoma and I say, as we hug her without spilling anything.

"Welcome home Ryona and Ryoma." Our uncle says, as he pops his head out from the living room. Ryoma rolls his eyes.

"Good to see you too Oyaji." He grunts.

"Is that anyway to greet your uncle?" He says, but before Ryoma has a chance to reply, his head is caught in a headlock, his uncle being the culprit.

"A-ah! Oyaji!" He chuckles, as his 'nephew' grunts from under him.

"Hey, brat, you see any women there?" Our 'uncle' grins, as Rinko-san scowls, and grabs a clean wooden stick, before hitting him on the head.

"Nanjirou!" Rinko-san yells, giving him a look, as Nanjirou cowered. A meow interrupts us, as we turn to see a Siamese cat.

"Karupin!" Ryoma sees Karupin run over to us, and he picks up Karupin.

"Hi Karupin!" I greet her, walking to my brother and his cat. Karupin meows in reply, and I smile.

"Mokona thinks Karupin likes us Ryona and Modoki too." Mokona states out, thinking when it saw them, it might attack. I smile at them, knowing they never saw Karupin before.

"Yea, Karupin ususally gets along with us, and anyone he sees that we are friends with." Ryoma replied, holding Karupin, as Mokona and Modoki reach out to touch her.

**Meanwhile, at Seigaku...**

"Hey did you know that Echizen is coming back tomorrow?" Momo aks his teammates, as they all roll their eyes...Well, most of them.

"Fssssh baka, Ryuuzaki-sensei just told us." Kaidoh said, annoyed at his rival and how idiotic he could be.

"Who are you calling baka Mamushi!" Momo yells at Kaidoh, as everyone groans.

_'Not again...' _

"Want to start it?" Kaidoh yells back, bringing up a fist.

"Bring it on!" Momo also brings up a fist, before Oishi interrupts them.

"Hey hey, break it up you too." Oishi says, getting in the between of them in order to stop their fight. This happens almost every single day now.

"Tezuka, what do you think?" Fuji asked, turning to his side.

"I am just looking forward to how much Echizen has improved." Tezuka replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have no data on where Echizen could have gone to train at all. His homeland should be America, but I looked on the airplanes and he was not on it." Inui says, flipping through his notebook.

"Oi! Momo-senpai!" Horio shouted, running along with Kachiro and Katsuo.

"Hey, its Horio and the others." Momo said, stating out the obvious, as the trio came up to them.

"Momo-senpai, we were wondering if we could plan a party for Echizen." Horio says, as Momo's eyes immediately light up at the idea.

"Great idea! Buchou, could we do it?" Momo pleads, turning to his captain.

"Yea! Ochibi's birthday is soon too! We could just plan it all in one party!" Eiji joins in, whining and pleading with Momo. Tezuka's right eye twitches, but only Fuji notices, as he chuckles.

"You can do it. Just don't annoy Tezuka." Fuji replies, but Tezuka shoots a look in his direction. "Fine...and you have to clean up too!" Fuji pipes up, as Momo cheers, along with the rest.

"Eh? What? What's happening?" Tomoka asks, appearing out of nowhere, and wondering what all the commotion is all about. Horio growls at her.

"Tomo-chan..." Sakuno says, pretty embrassed at what Tomoka was doing and getting in through everything.

"Oi, Osakada, don't keep butting in!" Horio yells at her, his temper finally getting the best of him. Tomo growls back.

"What did you say!!" Tomoka yells even louder then him. Horio shrinks back, as he cowers from the girl.

"...N-nothing...." Horio whimpers, as Tomo goes back in satisfaction.

"We're planning a part for Ryoma." Katsuo tells the girls, as Tomo squeals.

"So you are planning on a party for Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka exclaims.

"Yes, but..." Oishi says, knowing what she might be planning.

"I want to help!" Tomoka yelled, as everyone groans in their heads. They knew that Tomoka didn't know at all about Ryona, and who knew what might happen. Plus...Ryoma might start yelling....

"Fine..." Horio reluctantly agrees after everyone else does too. Tomo squeals in glee, as Sakuno just tries to shrink back.

"But we come up with the ideas Osakada. You just help." Momo has said sternly.

"...Fine..." Tomoka answers, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lets start now in case Echizen comes early." Inui states, as everyone agrees.

"Okay!" They all yell, as everyone scatters. Oishi stays back to tell everyone what to do, and assign certain jobs. Tezuka helps bring some things out, but mostly just stays back and watches and supervises over everyone. Ryuuzaki also joins in as well.

"I cant wait to see Ochibi!" Eiji yells, excited at "ochibi's" arrival.

**Thanks for reading! Um, I know it isn't that good...but hope you like it!**

**- Midnight Hell**

* * *

Recap:

"I know what you're thinking, and no I won't be going back." Ryoma said out of the blue, as I froze, my back facing him. Everyone looks at us in confusion, before I whip around to face him.

"Onii-san!" I yelled at him, hurt spreading over my face. Ryoma winced, feeling it too.

"Onii-san!?"

:End Recap


	4. Ryoma Returns

**Hey! It's Midnight Hell again! So, it's the same chapter again, just with the correction of a few grammar errors...And plot holes too...If I can find them...For those of you who didn't read this story yet, you can ignore this message.**

**

* * *

**

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:**

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. Ryoma Returns .x.x**

_Recap:_

_"Okay!" They all yell, as everyone scatters. Oishi stays back to tell everyone what to do, and assign certain jobs. Tezuka helps bring some things out, but mostly just stays back and watches and supervises over everyone. Ryuuzaki also joins in as well._

_"I cant wait to see Ochibi!" Eiji yells, excited at "ochibi's" arrival._

_:End Recap_

**The Next Day...**

Beep, beep, beep, bee-CRASH!

"Ah! What happened!?" I yelled, as I burst up from my bed, almost falling off in the process. Almost immediately after, I fall back down on my bed, before looking to my side and seeing a broken alarm clock.

"How did that happened?" I asked myself sleepily, before a rustling of sheets interrupted me. I turned, to see Mokona going back to sleep. I growled.

"Mokona!" The door opened, and Nanako stepped in, looking worried.

"What happened?" She asked, as I pointed to Mokona.

"Mokona smashed the alarm clock. I don't remember putting it so early." I said, confused, as Nanako went over and examined it.

"Oh, this alarm clock is mine. Sorry Ryona." Nanako apologizes, as I shake my head.

"It's okay. I'll just go take a shower and then wake up onii-san." I tell her, as she smiles. Finishing up picking up the glass, she leaves the room and I step down from the bed carefully. Then, I go outside, and take a shower, before dressing out and going over to his door, and entering in. Like always, he's still sleeping. I should do it telepathically so that then I don't disturb Auntie...

_"Onii-san... Onii-san!"_

I say telepathically.

"Snore...Snore..." Ryoma is still asleep.

"_RYOMA ONII-SAN!!"_

I shout this time, telepathically.

"AHHH!!" He blinks at me. "Hey nee-san, why did you wake me up so early?" He asked, still sleepy.

"Because I woke up already thanks to an infuriating blast that Mokona did to the alarm clock and I was having a peaceful dream too! Not only that, but if I don't wake you up, you'll oversleep, getting me in trouble!!" I shouted at him, pretty angry now.

"Y-yes..." Ryoma stutters out, wide-eyed, startled at how mad I was. He quickly got up, knowing it wasn't good to keep his younger sister anymore angrier.

"Now go take a shower, I already did and I packed everything already." I told him, exiting the door, Ryoma following behind me and then entering in the shower, while I went near the stairs.

"Yeaa..." Ryoma mutters out, yawning at the same time. I descend down the stairs, and down to the table to see everyone there except us.

"Ah, good morning princess. Did you sleep well?" Syaoran asked me, as I sit down next to him, Soel leaping into my lap.

"I thought I told you to quit the polite talk." I mutter, still grumpy.

"Ah! Please forgive me, I mean, I'm sorry." Syaoran corrected himself, still trying to get use to calling me Ryona.

"Well, I didn't sleep that well due to what Mokona did to it." I tell him, and he nodded.

"Oh, I heard from Nanako-san." Syaoran told me, and I nod.

"Mokona didn't mean to do that..." Mokona said sadly from my lap, and I pet him to comfort him.

"Don't worry Mokona. It's no big problem." I reassure him, just as Ryoma comes down, and sits by me.

"Moorning..." Ryoma greeted, as everyone greets him.

"Morning Your Majesty." Syaoran greets him, a little relieved that "His Majesty" doesn't do that to him.

"Morning Ryo!" I greet him happily, as he nods at me.

"Eat so you three can go to school." Auntie tells us, waving her chopsticks. We nod, before finishing up what we had to eat left.

"Mokona, Modoki, try to stay in our backpacks now, okay?" I tell them, as they nod, and jump into our backpacks.

"Yessiree!" They shout, just as they jump in.

"It's so early nee-san. Why do we have to go?" Onii-san nearly whined. I roll my eyes.

"Well, I was thinking that you should wake up only a little bit earlier this time." I answer, knowing he about how he oversleeps.

"There's the principal." Syaoran pointed out, as we walk over to the gates.

"Good morning, Principal." We said, as he turns around, startled a bit, before greeting us as well.

"Ah, good morning Ryoma, and Ryona, and Li... Oh, Ryona, you didn't get this years uniform?" He asked me, as I looked at him confused. What did he mean new uniform?

"Huh? What new uniform?" I ask him, as he chuckled, as if remembering something he just forgot, which he probably did.

"Oh, that's right you were gone yesterday. Come with me, I'll give you what you need to wear." He tells me.

"Yes?" I say, still puzzled.

**In the School and A Few Minutes Later...**

My left eye twitches.

"I'm going to kill whoever made this uniform..." I mutter out loud, as I pull down on the skirt to try and make it become longer....Which of course, doesn't work. The skirt went above my fingertips, and I wasn't used to short skirts. The design is still the same, with the jacket and all, and the bow, skirt, everything still the same, but just the color and size. The skirt went about 3-4 inches above my knees, and the sailor uniform was more fitting than loose. The sleeves were short-sleeved, under my request, instead of long-sleeved since the cold didn't really seem to bother me. The jacket was tied around my hips.

Normally, since it was winter, we would wear long-sleeved shirts, and in summer and spring seasons, short-sleeved. The socks I wore were loose, but went to my knees, and the shoes were dark blue. The ribbon tied around the collar of the shirt, instead of pink, was now red, and the only thing I actually liked about the uniform, was how it was blue instead of green. I supposed that they wanted to make everything correspond to Seigaku's tennis teams' color. Syaoran-kun sighs, as I try to pull down the skirt for the tenth time in the row.

"Come on Ryona. Now that that is over, let's go and turn in our tennis forms." Syaoran said, as I nodded. The school was a little crowded now, and even though it was winter, there were still a few classes that was going on. I looked out the window, and noticed something. There were streamers and ballons everywhere. A banner caught my attention.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA AND WELCOME BACK! **

I smiled, but Ryoma noticed it. He looked at me.

"Why are you smiling Ryona?" Ryoma asked me, as I turn to him.

"Just smiling at how perfect the weather is." I lie, blocking the telepathy door, and blocking out my thoughts. Ryoma looks at me curiously, before resuming back to talking with Syaoran. I inwardly sigh. That was a close one. Luckily, Ryoma doesn't look out the window. All our classes are the same.

_Bring Bring Bring!!_

"Time for class!" I sing, as I skip down the hallway, Ryoma and Syaoran-kun heading behind me. I stop at a brown, wooden door, before stopping. A man steps outside. He was wearing a grey suit, and his brown hair was combed down nicely. Glasses were placed on his face, and he stared at us, smiling kindly.

"Please stay out here until I call you in, okay?" He asks us, and we nod. Before he goes back in though, he turns to Ryoma, and smiles at him.

"Great to have you back, Echizen." He nods at the teacher, as he goes back inside. Standing in front of the class, he clear his throat to get everyone attention.

"Students! Today, we have three new students. I'm pretty sure you've seen them around campus, and one of them you all know." Chatter ensues amongst the students, as they never had three new students at once before. Plus, one of them they knew?

"This is so great that I decided to stay at school today!" A girl whispers out amongst her friends, as they giggle.

"I hope there's a cute girl with them!" A boy whispers, as his friends laugh. The trio, Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro, are outside, working on the preparations.

"You may come in now." I open up the sliding door, as we all step in. Silence suddenly falls, as they stare wide-eyed at Ryoma. Ryoma stares back at them.

"Introduce yourselves." He tells us, and Syaoran-kun steps up first.

"Li Syaoran. Great to be here." Syaoran says politely, as he smiles. Girls blush and drool, as they start to talk again.

"He. Is. _Cute!_" A girl nearly screeches out, as Syaoran-kun winces. Ryoma puts a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Good luck with fan girls." He whispers, as Syaoran shudders.

"He looks Chinese!" A boy whispers.

"Cool, maybe he knows some fighting moves!" Syaoran fidgets under the attention, and the teacher notices this. He clear his throat.

"Please save all of your remarks and comments and question until the end." He said, as I step us next.

"My name's Echizen Ryona. Nice to meet you." I say, as people gape and stare at me.

"E-Echizen?" A girl whispers out. The teacher sighs.

"I said...Please save all of your comments until afterwards." He nods to Ryoma, who steps up. everyone practically yells, but not before the teacher slams his hand down onto his desk. Silence once again ensues over the class, as Ryoma introduces himself, which wasn't really necessary.

"Echizen Ryoma." The teacher nods.

"Alright, any questions?" Everyone raises up their hands.

"Yes, she is my twin sister." Half of the hands go down.

"No, we do not have girlfriends, and nor will she go out with you." Another half of the hands go down.

"Yes, we will be joining the tennis team." All the hands are gone, as Ryoma smirks in satisfaction. I giggle, as he assigns us to the middle row next to the window.

**During Lunch**

We go outside instead of in the cafeteria, and sit down underneath a cherry blossom tree. I smiles, as cherry blossom petals start to swirl a bit around me, before floating away. We take out the bentos that Auntie made us for lunch, and start to eat it. I smile immediately, as soon as I taste it.

"Auntie always knows how to make the best foods." I comment, as Ryoma makes a noise that I takes as a yes.

"Always delicious." Syaoran-kun adds in. It only takes a few minutes before the entire bento is all gone, and I stand up to stretch, before sighing.

"So, now what?" I ask Ryoma, as I lean gently against the tree.

"Let's go to the tennis courts." Ryoma says, and I nod. Taking up the backpack and slinging it over my shoulders, the two boys also stand up, and then we go down towards the tennis courts. I only pray that they are already done.

**Meanwhile....**

"Oi, Eiji-senpai, you done yet? Echizen's coming over right now!" Momo nearly yells out into a walkie-talkie, as Eiji winces from the other side.

"We're done Momo! We're done." Eiji said, satisfied. The radios crackle.

"Great!" Momo exclaims, as he rushes back to join the rest of the tennis team.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! Um, I know it isn't that good...but hope you like it!**

**- Midnight Hell**


	5. A Birthday Party

**Same old chapter, with a few corrections and all that....Hope you guys like it! Like I said in the last chapter, people who haven't read this story before can ignore this message...Or you all can...I guess...Ah! Just on with the story! xD**

**

* * *

**

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:**

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. A Birthday Party .x.x**

_Recap:_

__

"Oi, Eiji-senpai, you done yet? Echizen's coming over right now!" Momo nearly yells out into a walkie-talkie, as Eiji winces from the other side.

"We're done Momo! We're done." Eiji said, satisfied. The radios crackle.

"Great!" Momo exclaims, as he rushes back to join the rest of the tennis team.

_:End Recap_

As we near the tennis courts, I smile at Ryoma, who stares at me with a 'What-are-you-thinking-because-that-look-never-does-any-good' look. I laugh, before stopping abruptly, and coughing to hide it. He stares at me, scrutinizing me, before I roll my eyes.

"Onii-san, do you think your friends made a party for you?" I ask him, as Ryoma stiffens. His left eye starts to twitch, as he stares at me. I just laugh.

"Why are _you _staring at _me _like that? Don't you remember me shouting out your birthday before we left?" I questioned him, as the thought struck him like lightning. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yea yea, but they always screw up either way." Ryo's birthday was today, and no doubt that Nanjirou-san, Nanako-san, and Rinko-san all had something to do with this, since they hadn't wished us a Happy Birthday. If you don't tell someone it's their birthday, they normally forget, and so it's more of a surprise...

"You know, I don't think you should worry. They really do care for you." I tell him, and the tennis courts are soon insight. Though, Ryuuzaki-san is standing there, and we greet her.

"Morning Ryuuzaki-san!" I greet her, as she waves to us.

"Hello, it's great to see you three again. Ryoma, you've been training, haven't you?" She asks Ryoma, and he nods with a typical 'hn' as well.

"Do you have your tennis forms in?" she asked, and we nod. Ryuuzaki-sensei then turns to me.

"Ryona, maybe you can try and be a manager for the team. I don't think many of the girls will like the fact that you are joining the boy's team and they can't." I smile and nod understandingly. Many of the girls _were _giving me glares...I shivered inwardly at the thought. Suddenly, I remember something.

"Um, Ryuuzaki-sensei? Can we bring...er..._pets _into the tennis courts?" I ask her, and she turns to look at me strangely.

"Pets? The only pet I know Ryoma has is his cat. What do you mean, pets?" She asks. Soel and Larg then jump out of my backpack, and they land on both of our heads.

"Eh...bunnies?" Mokona and Modoki growl.

"We are not bunnies! Mokona is Mokona!"

"And Modoki is Modoki!" I laugh nervously, as Ryuuzaki-sensei pales.

"T-talking b-bunnies..." I quickly think of an excuse...I hadn't really planned on the two talking...out loud.

"Well, in America, you know with all the scientists and stuff? Well, they just made breaking news, and developed a potion that can make animals speak! They tested them on our pets here, and well...here they are! Talking bunnies!" I tell her, Ryoma and Syaoran-kun sending me incredulous looks.

"Oh, and they have to stay with us at all times." Ryoma adds in, and Ryuuzaki-sensie nods slowly.

"O-okay, I s-suppose s-so..." I sigh in relief, and thank her.

"Go and change, and then meet me back inside the tennis courts." She tells us, and we nod, heading towards the bathrooms. A few minutes later, I come back out, clutching my blue tennis racket in my right hand, and a light blue rubber band on my left wrist. I was wearing a blue, short-sleeved jacket over a white tank-top, the jacket zipped up to my collarbone. Instead of wearing a skirt like many others, I instead wore black shorts that went down to my knees. A pair of white sneakers with blue and green strips tapped against the cement as I walked across it, and white socks were worn over my feet.

Sitting down on the bench, I laid my racket down, before taking the rubber band off of my wrist, and holding it with my mouth, as I tied my hair into a ponytail. Then, I stood up, and went over to the gates. Syaoran-kun is already there, staring in awe at all of the decorations. I smile at him. He was wearing his brown pants with the black tank top, the goggles hanging around his neck.

"H-I mean, Ryoma sure is lucky to have friends like these." Syaoran-kun says, correcting imself, and not wanting to bring anymore attention to themselves.

"He sure is." I whisper out, as we stand to the side. Ryoma just came out of the locker rooms, wearing the white polo t-shirt with the shoulders red and thin, diagonal red strips going across from only his left shoulder to his right chest, not going all the way through, and black shorts like mines. Since he wasn't a regular anymore, he had to wear his old tennis clothes. Ryuuzaki-sensei greeted him, and then after a few talking, he closed his eyes, and was led towards the gate. Everyone hid, but we just stayed to the side. Then, as Ryoma opened his eyes, party blowers and streamers were sent off, coating my brother in them. Balloons flew everywhere, and the banner rolled downwards.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND WELCOME BACK ECHIZEN/RYOMA-SAMA/RYOMA-KUN!" **Everyone yells out, nearly making the three of us all death. Ryoma stares at them, and then stares at me. Even his 'parents' are there, grinning, and so is Nanako.

"Sorry for not wishing you a happy birthday earlier, Ryoma, Ryona." They say, and we nod in understanding.

_"You knew..."_

_"Of course I did! Eh...Well actually I found out by accident..."_

_"....."_

Momo and Eiji glomp Ryoma, but everyone stays silent, as Ryoma doesn't say anything.

"Echizen? So?" Momo asks, but frowns start to go on everyone face as he doesn't reply. Then, finally he sighs.

"Thanks." He says, and everyone cheers. I smile, and so does Ryoma and Syaoran-kun. Then, Eiji appears out of nowhere, and pulls me towards Ryoma. Then...

"Happy birthday ochibis!" He yells, giving us both a life-depriving hug. I gasp for air.

"A-air!" We choke out, as Oishi rushes to us.

"Eiji!" Eiji stares at him, before looking down at us and dropping us.

"Sorry!" He apologizes, as I gasp in more air as I can. I finally sigh, as my lungs are satisfied. We stand up, with Syaoran-kun helping us up.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran-kun asks us and we nod.

"I think soo..." Suddenly, a loud screech interrupts us.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!" A girl with brown hair tied into two pigtails come running up to us, followed by another girl with her long brown hair in two braids.

"T-tomo-chan..." She whispers out, following her, but not as quickly, and more hesitant.

"Oi! Osakada! Don't do that!" Horio yells, but Tomoka turns on him, fire in her eyes.

"What did you say!" She yells at him, as Horio shrinks back. I stare at them curiously, before back at Ryoma.

"Do they always do that." Ryoma nods, sighing. Tomoka then turns back to us.

"Ah! Ryoma-sama! How are you doing?" She asks, happiness gracing her voice, but her voice dies down as she stares at me.

"...AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She yells at me, and I wince.

_' More like screeching...' _I think, before speaking up and trying to clear everything to her.

"Um, it's more polite to say your name then to ask for another's." I tell her, and fire starts to spread...

"I AM OSAKADA TOMOKA, AND I AM THE PRESIDENT OF HIS FANCLUB! NO ONE IS ABLE TO HUG HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" She yells at me, and my eyes start to swirl. I can barely hear right now, and by this time she starts to shake me.

"ANSWER ME!" Then, I start to have enough, and I snap back to reality.

"I'M HIS TWIN SISTER IDIOT!" I yell, as she becomes startled, and lets go of me. I was about to drop, before Syaoran-kun caught me.

"T-thanks S-Syaoran-kun..." I say, and he nods.

"W-WHAT?!" She screeches again, and I wince.

"Please! No more yelling!" I yell out, as she growls.

"It's true Osakada." Ryoma tells her with a glare as a present. Tomoka shrinks back, but a click and flapping over a bag gets everyone attention, as I look over my shoulder to see Soel and Larg popping out.

"Ryona, what is with all of this yelling? Mokona is still very sleepy..." Mokona mutters out, and Modoki yawning cutely.

"...A TALKING RABBIT?!" Almost all of them yell, and I wince.

"I just said no more yelling!" I whine, as they all smile sheepishly...Well, most of them.

"Ie...Data..." Inui mutters out, as the notebook yet again appears in his hand, and he starts to write.

"Well, well... May I ask you how that rabbit talks?" Inui asks me, his glasses glinting.

"No!" I yell at him, as he smirks, closing the book.

"...Hm... You defiantly are Echizen's sister." He mutters out, adjusting his glasses.

"Echizen, I trust that you have gotten a lot better than before." Tezuka says from the side, and Ryoma nods.

"Yes, Captain." Ryoma replies. Ryuuzaki-sensei clear her throat from the side.

"Tezuka, I would also like to make an announcement. We have a new manager." She says, and everyone looks at her.

"Ryona?" I smile, rubbing the back of my head, as everyone looks to me. Momo stares.

"B-but Ryuuzaki-sensei! I _know _she's Echizen's sister, but it's a _boy's team._" Momo shouts out, as many start to agree.

"Yes, but she will only be a manager. Is that so much of a problem? I mean, I'm a woman, and I'm teaching a boy's team. She can assist me." Ryuuzaki-sensei says, and I silently thank her. Momo sighs, before turning to me.

"Well then, hello to our new manager!" Momo yells, and everyone cheers.

"Alright! Enough of this already! Let's eat nya!" Eij yells out, as everyone shouts, and they drag us over to the large table. There, sitting on the table, are many different foods, fish, sushi, desert, fried rice, shrimp, and also over 8 different cakes.

"Ah, the cake won't taste that good if we take to long to eat it." Oishi says, as he takes the containers off of the cake, and takes out the knife, before proceeding to cut it.

"We brought 10 cakes Echizen! All extra-large!" Momo says, getting Ryoma into a headlock.

"That's probably because you wanted to eat all of it." Ryoma snickers, as Momo mock-yells at him.

"Probaly because you brought all of it."says onii-san.

"Oi!" Everyone starts to laugh, before Ryoma smiles.

"Thanks, senpai." Ryoma says, truely meaning it, as they all smile.

"Let's dig in!" They shout, as Oishi starts to hand out the cake. Everyone gives Ryoma a Happy Birthday.

"Then we can do the presents! Nya!" Eiji yells, and they all cheer.

* * *

**Heya guys! Hope you liked it! I really, really do hope that fizing the grammar might help the story, and fixing up some holes and changing the story a bit. Do hope you like it!**

**- Midnight Hell**

**(I used to be called NinaSakura45)**


	6. A New Manager

**Um...this chapter will be hard to do since I'm changing it and all...So, the chapter will be a little bit longer, with some practice matches in it, and not the actual regular choices. Ryona won't be having matches, but the next chapter should be sort of the same...**

**

* * *

**

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:**

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. A New Manager .x.x**

_Recap:_

__

"Thanks, senpai." Ryoma says, truely meaning it, as they all smile.

"Let's dig in!" They shout, as Oishi starts to hand out the cake. Everyone gives Ryoma a Happy Birthday.

"Then we can do the presents! Nya!" Eiji yells, and they all cheer.

_:End Recap_

The day ended well, and the next few days were wonderful. Christmas was great, and I got to know some of Ryoma's friends a lot more. After winter break ended, school finally started...

**_RING-RING-RING-RING-RING_**

"Don't you dare Mokona." I said, startling Mokona was about to start banging the alarm clock, once again to pieces. Mokona laughed nervously, as I turned to face him.

"That would've been the 100th alarm clock this month...and it's only the 12th of January." I said, as Mokona's head drooped.

"Sorry Ryona..." I sighed, before sitting up.

"It's alright. Come on, let's wake up Ryoma." I said, as Mokona hopped after me. I grabbed my uniform and put it on, sending Mokona to wake up Ryoma. I filled up my bag with everything I needed, plus getting another bag for my rackets and tennis balls. When I put on my socks, I heard a distinctive crash, and winced.

"MOKONA!" Mokona's cries of help echoed through the house, and I sighed.

_'Every single day....' _I thought, as I stood up and exited out of my bedroom. Ryoma came out of his room, carrying Soel and Larg both by their ears, turning to me grumpily, as I giggled.

"What else can I say? You need an alarm clock, and I just found you one!" I said cheerfully, before dashing out of the way to avoid Ryoma's tackle. I stuck my tongue out at Ryoma, before dashing down the stairs, laughing all the way down. Soel jumped onto my head sometime during the run. When Ryoma came down, I sat down as if nothing had ever happened. Looking in front of me, my face lit up, as I greeted my auntie, uncle, and Nanako-san with a hello and a good morning. Syaoran-kun also came down, eating as well.

"You know, I still don't know how you can be my twin." I rolled my eyes, as I started to eat. Nanako-san had cooked some grilled fish, and steamed rice with a bowl of soup. Toast was layed out, and there were some eggs cooked onto the toast. Soel and Larg were eating some fruits and fish. Ryoma and Syaoran-kun was eating the same thing as I was.

About 10 minutes later, we excused ourselves, before heading towards school, Soel sitting on top of my head and Larg sitting on top of Ryoma's head. About 15 minutes later, we finally arrived at the school. It was empty, probably because we came so early. Though, the tennis team was probably there already.

"Let's go change, and then head towards the tennis courts." Ryoma said, as we nodded. I came out wearing the exact same thing as before, and so did Ryoma and Syaoran-kun. Though, as soon as they stepped foot on the tennis courts, all three were immediately engulfed in a giant hug, by none other than Eiji.

"Hoi! Ochibis! You're early nya!" Eiji yelled out, as we all turned blue.

"H-help!" We choked out, as Oishi sighed.

"Eiji..." Oishi said, with a warning tone attached to it. Eiji chuckled, as he let us all go.

_'Why does he call us 'ochibi'?' _I telepathically ask Ryoma, as Ryoma shrugs.

_'How should I know?' _

I sigh, getting up, before getting dragged over to Ryuuzaki-sensei. My eye starts to twitch again, and I nearly groan out loud.

_'What am I?! A doll!?' _I stumbled upwards, to see Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Hi Ryuuzaki-sensei." I greet her, and she nods to me.

"So, what do you think you can do today?" I shrugged, wondering what Ryoma usually does.

"Maybe I can help the freshman?" I suggest, and she nods.

"Perhaps you can...Though, I suggest you stay away from your senpais. Despite the fact that you may be a girl, they don't exactly like the idea of a girl younger than them teaching. So, yes, I'd be careful if I were you." She said, and I thank her for the advice. A few more morning announcements, before Tezuka-san dismisses us. I head over with the freshman over to the other side of the court, Ryuuzaki-sensei following us too, there to help me if I needed it. Kachiro comes up to me.

"Ah, Echizen-chan. So, do we do the normal drills today?" He asks, and I nod.

"Um, Kachiro, you don't have to call me Echizen-chan. Just call me Ryona, or Ryona-chan." I tell him, and Kachiro nods. I stand next to Ryuuzaki-san.

"I don't really think I can do this..." I mutter out, as Ryuuzaki-san laughed.

"Of course you can do it Ryona! Just relax. Help them out with whatever they need, do a few practice matches with them, have them run a few laps...It's not too hard. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be with the regulars." She said, before going to the other side of the court. I sighed. Then, walking over to the freshman, I notice how many of them aren't actually doing much, and just talking, and many who are practicing, can't do it right. Going over to Kachiro, I straighten him up, as he stares at me.

"You can't do sit-ups using the fence, or else the bottom will cut through your shoes and into your feet. Get into position, and I'll hold your feet." I tell him, and Kachiro nods. Then, holding down his feet, he does the sit-ups, and I notice how he can do quite a lot.

"Alright...50!" I shout out, as Kachiro grins.

"Thanks Ryona-chan!" He says, and I nod. Looking over to the others, I notice how they are all looking at me. Standing up, I get their attention.

"Today, you will be doing the same drills, just...slightly changed...." I say, as I turn over to my bag. I get out a jug, filled with purple-colored stuff. Everyone pales away from me, as I stare at them in confusion.

_'No way! Do they already know about the Jenakegi?!' _I shout out in my mind.

"I-is that I-Inui juice?" Horio stutters out, pointing at the jug. Inui juice? Never heard of it. I smile.

"No, it's called the Jenakegi Drink. It's made sometimes. Delicious." I say, smiling. By this time, I catch everyone attention on this side of the court. A brown-haired boy with a green headband walks up to me and glares.

"Listen girlie. Just 'cuz you're Echizen's sister and the manager doesn't mean you can boss us around, or make us drink stuff." He says, poking me on the head. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then please have a cup of this then. If I'm a girlie...and I can survive this stuff...Then what does that make you if _you _can't even survive this?" I say, smirking, my twins attitude starting to rub off on me. He grins, before taking out a paper cup out of nowhere, and holding it in front of me. I pour some into it, as I watch him chug the entire thing down in one gulp.

"Bad idea..." I sing, as everyone watches him turn purple, before he starts to choke, and falls to the ground, twitching. Everyone stares at me, as I too take out a cup and pour myself a drink. Then, without a second thought I chug it all down too. Everyone waits and watches...but nothing happens. I smile, as they shrink back.

"Delicious...To me that is..." I say, sending shivers down all their backs.

"Now, if you don't want to end up like him, I suggest you start to practice." I say, before taking out somethings from a bag Ryuuzaki-san left me. Holding them out in front of me, are quite a lot of bracelets.

"Weights. Put them on to help train your endurance, stamina when you run, and your muscles." I tell them, handing out four to each of them, one for their wrists and ankles, just as the boy wakes up.

"Ah, you're awake?" I mutter out, not even looking behind me, as I dig into the pack once again. He shoots up, pointing a shaking finger at me.

"W-what was that thing!? It was even worse than Inui juice!" He practically yells out, as I shrug.

"Told ya. It is delicious...To me..." I say, before handing him four weights. He stares at them curiously.

"Put them on to train yourself. You'll find a difference if you continue to wear them when you train, or even when you're not training too. You can keep those, and make sure to leave them on at all times, except when you shower or sleep. Trust me, it'll help." I said, winking. Then, turning back to the others, I smile.

"Alright! 20 laps first! Last one to finish gets to have a wonderful drink!" I shout, smiling all the time. They immediately freeze...

"Oh, and you have only 5 minutes..."

One word -

TORTURE!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

5 minutes later, surprisingly, everyone made it over the line just the second before the 5 minute mark. I smile at their accomplishment, as they laid out across the field, panting.

"God! Help us!" Horio pants out, trying to reach out to the sky. I roll my eyes, before thinking of something that might wake them up a bit.

"Hey, if you guys get up, you can play some matches." I said, loud enough for them to hear, as immediately, they all spring up.

"Y-you mean we can actually play?" Katsuo asked in disbelief, and I nod.

"I think it might be good for you to get a grip on how it feels like to play anyways, since you haven't much. Come inside, and pair up. You can then play." Horio raises his hand, as I point to him.

"Yes Horio?" I ask.

"What about you? Are you going to play?" I ponder about the thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"I'm not sure." I tell them, as the boy from before smirks.

"Then you'll play against me. Arai!" He announces, his thumb pointing to his chest. I smile.

"Okay!" I sing, as I go over to get my blue racket. His finger droops a bit, and his eye starts to twitch. I come back over to a court, motioning him over.

"Rough or smooth?" I ask, and Arai smirks.

"I'll let you go first." He said cockily, and I smile sweetly...Too sweetly.

"Alright then...Don't say I didn't warn you..." I say, as I turn around and get into position. My racket is clutched into my right hand, and as soon as he was ready...I threw the ball up into the air, and with an additional spin to the ball, I send it flying at him. It flies an inch away from hitting Arai-_kun's _face, as he stares at me with shock.

"N-no way..." Horio mutters out. Within 12 minutes, the match is over, and I face Arai, offering him a hand.

"You did better than I expected. If you train a bit more, you'll definitely get it." Arai stared up at me in shock, as so did the others. I stare back at them. "What?! I'm not heartless you know!" I shout out, as they start laughing. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, you still do have a lot of work to do. All of you." They groan.

"Now hurry up before I fetch some Jenakegi." They freeze, before they all disappear, and appear at their spaces, playing many furious matches. I smirk in satisfaction.

* * *

**By the way, I thank people for giving me reviews, especially the flames, I guess. Eh, after awhile you get used to getting them, and I really didn't mean to delete those reviews...Didn't know how to update. Hey, this story was my first. So yea, I'm going back and revising everything. Although now I _do _see how confusing my story is, lol.**

**Do hope you guys like it!**

**- Midnight Hell**

**Btw, I didn't even _know _there _was _a spell check until you guys told me, or until I saw it in the upper part -.-;**


	7. The Long Awaited Match & Surprise Attack

**Hey guys! Midnight here. So, how's everyone doing? **

**As many of you know, I'm revising the story...So yea...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Ryoma and Ryona Telepathy"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Description

**Certain places**

**_Describing large noises/events/signs_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, hope you like this chappie!**

* * *

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:**

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. A Long Awaited Match & Surprise Attack .x.x**

_Recap:_

_"N-no way..." Horio mutters out. Within 12 minutes, the match is over, and I face Arai, offering him a hand._

_"You did better than I expected. If you train a bit more, you'll definitely get it." Arai stared up at me in shock, as so did the others. I stare back at them. "What?! I'm not heartless you know!" I shout out, as they start laughing. I roll my eyes._

_"Come on, you still do have a lot of work to do. All of you." They groan._

_"Now hurry up before I fetch some Jenakegi." They freeze, before they all disappear, and appear at their spaces, playing many furious matches. I smirk in satisfaction._

_:End Recap_

Today was like any other day...Of course, complete with bangs, crashing, yelling, eating, glomping, choking, yelling some more, and all in that order...

Being manager wasn't so bad yesterday, and it was fun to terrorize the freshman and my senpais with the Jenakegi Drink. In Clow, it was a favorite amongst many, but only residents of Clow could handle it's flavor. Others...passed out...and a select few...well...let's just say they passed _on_.

This time though, we would have to go to our classes first, before tennis practice. I sighed, as Soel and Larg kept on commenting on almost every single thing, making many students pass out from shock, or something like that.

"Mokonaaaa....Stop scaring everyone!" I whine, stretching out the 'a' in Mokona longer. Mokona whines in protest, and I sigh.

"So we go to homeroom first...then what?" I wonder, as I pull out my schedule.

**Schedule**

Homeroom  
Mr. Tanaka

Language Arts  
Mrs. Kunae

History  
Mr. Sunome

Break

P.E.  
Mr. Mido

Chemistry  
Mrs. Tenea

Lunch

Break

Algebra  
Mrs. Biona

Health  
Mr. Montas

Homeroom

Dismissal

"So, after Homeroom, it's Language Arts? 'K..." I mutter out, as we walk into homeroom. After a few more announcements from Mr. Tanaka, we went on to Language Arts, and the rest of our classes. Everyone was the same, and also got homework. I groaned at the enormous amount weighing on my shoulders and back, as Soel and Larg were cheering us on...Just a few more inches....

"Finally!" Ryoma and I yell out, as we drop our bags onto the bench. They land with a 'thud' startling many. Tezuka-san called us over, as he started to announce a few things. The only announcement that caught our attention, was the one about the regular matches.

"Today, we will be having the matches for determining our regulars. The charts are already placed up by Inui, and take a look at it. Those who will not be playing, will have to stay out of the courts the next few days. That is it for now. Dismissed!" Tezuka yelled out, as we all went towards the board.

"Onii-san, you do know that you are facing Tezuka-san, right? First match?" I ask him, and Ryoma nods, a smirk in place of his usual non-emotional smile.

"Can't wait."

"Echizen." Ryoma turned, to see Tezuka-san standing there.

"Our match is first. I hope you're ready." Ryoma nods, as he follows Tezuka-san towards the gates. They are both in Block A, and Syaoran-kun and I sit down on benches. Ryoma starts to tie up his shoes, and adjusts the wristband on his left arm. I notice a red pale glow disappear, and nod. Then, he tests the strings on his racket, before bouncing the ball a few times. I then cover my left wrist with my right hand, hoping no one will notice, as a pale blue glow lights up, before vanishing just as quickly. I sigh, closing my eyes.

"It's good." I say, and Syaoran-kun nods.

"Good." He mutters out. Oishi is set up in the referee seat, as he stares between the two.

_'This will be on intense match...' _Oishi thought, before calling the attention of the two tennis player's, and everyone elses. Ryoma spins the racket.

"Rough or smooth?" The racket continues to spin, as Tezuka speaks up.

"Rough." The racket slowly goes to a stop, as it falls over. The 'R' is facing upwards.

"Service." Ryoma muttered out, as he turned away, and Ryoma bent down to pick up the racket.

"End." Ryoma turns to walk towards the base line, and got into position, a tennis ball clutched into his hand. By the time Ryoma is bouncing the ball, Tezuka is into position. Ryoma took a deep breath.

_"Which move?" _Ryoma asked me telepathically, and I think for a moment, before smirking.

_"They want to see how you improved? Then show them how you improved your trademark technique." _I answer back, and Ryoma lets on a satisfied smirk. His right foots shifts suddenly, as people start to grip onto the wire.

"T-Twist swerve already?" Horio mutters out. I smile.

"Maybe..." I say, but no one notices what I just said. Then, as Ryoma throws the ball up, he adds up an additional spin to the ball, spinning it as it goes upwards. Ryoma leans back, his racket clutched in his right hand, aimed directly at the center. Then...with a loud 'thwack' the ball goes flying right over the net, nothing but a yellow blur, and curving towards Tezuka's face, before it abruptly spins towards the other direction, and into the left corner. Silence ensues over the courts. A large black spot was printed where the ball had hit, and the ball had been barely visible during it's move.

"N-no way...W-what was that move?" I grin at Ryoma, who grins back.

"The Perfect Twist Serve. It has 100% accuracy, and it will also spin towards the user's face, but instead of curving just to avoid it, the ball will curve into the opposite direction. The speed was also enhanced in the Perfect Twist Serve." I say, as everyone gapes at Ryoma-onii-san. Oishi stutters for a moment, before announcing the score.

"F-fifteen-love!" Oishi shouts out, as Ryoma prepares another shot, smirking.

"Ready, Captain?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"5-2, Echizen lead!" Oishi shouted out, the sun burning his face. The two players still standing there. Ryoma was panting slightly, but not too much, while Tezuka was panting quite a lot. Onii-san had used a lot of his moves, rather than just the Perfect Twist Serve.

"Ne, Captain...I want to show you another move..." Ryoma muttered out, as he bounced the ball. A smirk crossed over his face, as Tezuka stared at Ryoma with an impassive face. Ryoma smirked.

"Black Hole..." Ryoma said, loud enough for everyone to hear, as he threw the ball up into the air. He leaned back in the form of an crescent moon, the racket positioned to hit the ball right in the center. Then, with a shift of his body, the racket hit the ball, as it sending it flying high above the net. It looked like a lob, but just as it was about to fly out of bounds, the ball disappeared, and reappeared in front of Tezuka. Just before Tezuka could hit it though, the ball once again disappeared, and then, finally reappeared an inch away from the base line. Ryoma smirked, as Tezuka stared at the spot with a surprised face.

"T-that move...I-it!" Arai gasped out, and Inui wasn't even writing in his book. I giggled at their reactions.

"Black Hole. It's the first move Ryo perfected when he was away. It appears to be like a normal lob, but just before it's an out, the ball disappears, and reappears, as if entering a some hole warp. It continues to do that as long as Ryoma likes, by using something like the Tezuka Zone. It pushes the force and pulls it in or pushes it out, in a speed not even visible to the naked eye. That's how it got it's name, the Black Hole." I explain, as Inui gapes open. Eiji nodded.

"Even _I _couldn't see it!" Eiji exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air to express his point.

"Genius..." He muttered out, before writing the information down in his book. Ryoma smirks.

"Let's see how good your Tezuka Zone has gotten, Captain." Ryoma said cockily, as he threw the ball up into the air. This time, it was a normal move, and Tezuka hit it back. Then, as soon as he hit it back, dust started to scatter, as the ball started to spin around Ryoma. But, with speed, Ryoma hit it in the corner. The ball suddenly was pulled in, as Tezuka shifted his foot so he could hit it. Though, before Tezuka could hit it, the ball broke through, landing in the opposite corner. Tezuka sighed.

"You really have gotten better, Echizen." Onii-san nodded, before getting into position again. Within 6 more minutes, the match is over, with Tezuka getting one point during the last match, but still ending with 6-2, Ryoma winning.

The rest of the matches weren't as exciting, except for maybe the match between Inui and Fuji. Fuji won the match, and the regulars were Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Kaidoh, Momo, Taka, and Ryoma. Inui was manager along with me. As the day ended, Horio went over to onii-san to ask what kinds of moves he had. Ryoma shrugged.

"I don't know...I still have a few other moves to perfect." Horio gaped, his mouth hanging open.

"So how many moves _did _you perfect?!" Horio yelled out.

"Around 4, including the Perfect Twist Serve and Black Hole." Horio's mind went into overdrive.

"F-four moves...He perfect four moves within 3-4 weeks...." Horio muttered out. I could barely contain my laughter. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my jacket, as I turned to see Soel.

"Mokona, what's wrong?" I asked, as Mokona looked around.

"I feel something...There's something in the air right now...I think someone is following us, Ryona." Mokona muttered out worriedly, as Ryoma looked at us.

"Ryona...You feel it don't you?" Ryoma asked, as he backed up towards us. Momo looked at us curiously, as I held Soel close to me, and Larg hid underneath Ryoma's hat.

"Echizen? What's wrong?" He asked, as he took a step towards the gates. My eyes widened open suddenly, as I felt a magic presence in the air.

"Momo-senpai! Watch out!" I yelled, as Ryoma pushed him out of the way, just as a sword came flying out of the sky, landing right where Momo was just a second ago. Momo stared wide-eyed at the spot he had been, his foot just mere inches away from the blade.

"W-wha...?" Momo managed to choke out, despite the near-death experience. Soel opened his mouth super wide, as a pendant came flying out of it, blue in color. Ryoma stood up, and Larg poked his head out, and opened his mouth wide also. Then, it started to glow, as a metal blade appeared.

The blade was about 4 feet long, and then the handle was another 6 inches. The handle was red, crimson red, and the handle double-sided, so it someone were to attack his hands at the very top, it would hit the metal curved around his four fingers and thumb. The blade was a pure silver color, lined with black here and there. Fire soon enough started to swirl around it, engulfing the blade in flames, yet it didn't burn Ryoma. Ryoma gripped it in his hand, just as over 50 foreign people rose out of the ground. They wielded foreign weapons, and dressed oddly. Ryoma stood in front of Momo, as he scrambled up and into the tennis courts. Oishi gasped.

"E-Echizen! It's dangerous to hold a sword!" Ryoma scoffed, before speaking up without turning to face him.

"I've wielded over 50 swords, so what's so different about this one? Especially since it's my favorite." Ryoma said, as the foreign attackers took a step closer to him. Then, without warning, one of them started to attack the wire fencing surrounding the tennis courts, as everyone in there, which was everyone outside, scrambled away.

"Echizen! What is happening here?!" Tezuka yelled out, and Ryoma twitched.

"What does it look like!? We're having a dance-spree?!" Ryoma yelled out, as Tezuka twitched this time. I jumped to avoid a swipe at the legs, and landed on the bench in the back of me. Syaoran-kun took out his sword, as he killed that one.

"Go! Transform the pendant into your staff Ryona! I'll hold them off!" He yelled, as I nodded. Holding it out in front of me, the pendant glowed.

"The key that hides the power of the planets. Show your true form before me. I, Ryona, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" I yelled out, as the pendant started to swirl and spin. The blade of the key grew longer and longer, until it reached to about 6-7 inches below my height. The teeth of the key fused within the blade, making it now look like a rod. On top of the rod, was a circle, and within the circle, were the signs of the eight planets. Taking out a pink card, I threw it up into the air, as it started to spin rapidly.

"SHIELD!" I yelled out, as the tip of the circle on top of the rod hit the card, and the card glowed. It vanished into multi-glowing colored strips, which soon formed a barrier around the tennis courts, effectively blocking out and protecting them from the attacks.

"Don't get out of that shield, it'll protect you. And no questions." I said, cutting off Eiji, as I jumped down. Without saying anything, or without a card, my staff transformed into a sword, like Ryoma's, except it didn't have the fire swirling around it, and the hilt was blue in color, with white glowing along the blade.

I sliced through a few, before noticing something. They all kept on reappearing, and the prescence kept on growing stronger. The person wasn't even here yet.

"Onii-san! They're all clones! They'll just keep on reappearing if we attack them!" I yelled out, as Ryoma nodded.

"Use FREEZE on them then, you can burn them then!" Ryoma yelled, as he jumped onto the fence, and into the barrier. Syaoran-kun jumped out of the way, onto a nearby tree, holding onto the trunk for support. Taking a deep breath, mist swirled around the sword, transforming it back into a staff. Then, taking out another pink card, I threw it up into the air, as my staff touched the surface of the card.

"Block their attacks and turn them into ice...FREEZE!" I yelled out, as this time, a blue/white figure flew out from the card. It was a girl, and she flew around, circling the attackers. Then, she flew upwards, before the transparent bottom spreading outwards, and engulfed them all in a chilling vapor. When she disappeared, the attackers were frozen, and I threw up another card.

"Banish this evil from this place and burn them to crisp...FIERY!" I once again yelled out, as this time, the exact opposite flew out...Well, not exact opposite. The figure was still a girl, but her form was red in color, and heat was flying off of her. Doing the exact same thing, she flew threw each and every one of them, and when the ice melted, they were no more. FIERY disappeared, and the card flew back to me. The staff shrunk, until it once again became a pendant, and the shield disappeared.

Soel came out from my bag, and Syaoran-kun came jumping down from the tree.

"The presence is gone, Ryona. It probably fleed when it noticed that you two were here!" Soel shouted, jumping up and down on my head, before I grabbed him.

"Mokona, no jumping on my head." I said sternly, as Mokona sighed.

"What the heck just happened!?" I winced at the volume, as Momo came through the gates.

"Yes, Echizen-chan...What _did _just happen? Even I can not comprehend what just happened." Inui muttered out, glasses glinting, in need for more info. I sighed, as I rubbed my head, before sharing a glance with onii-san. We agreed on one thing.

_'They need to know.' _Taking a deep breath, I laughed nervously.

"Um...well, you see..." I took another deep breath. "Come with me. We can't explain it out here...It's too dangerous..." I mutter out loud, loud enough for everyone to hear. but, before I do, I turn to them.

"Ryoma, we can't have all of them know..." I say, as Ryoma nods.

"Use ERASE, and only have the regulars remember." He tells me, and I nod. Before they know it, the staff is in my hands, and a giant ball of energy comes flying at them, except for the regulars, and Syaoran-kun. It also flies through the building, erasing the event that just happened. They all stumbled, except the regulars, who are wondering what just happened.

"Hurry, go over to our house. Tezuka, stay here and when they start to stand up again and be normal, tell them practice is dismissed. Can't stay here any longer." I say, ushering them all out, as Tezuka nods, and stands there. Just as we get out, they stand upright, as I hear Tezuka tell them that practice is over. Not too long after, he comes running with us, and I sigh.

_'What a day...'_

_

* * *

_

**Well, I changed it! Hope it seems to fit better...Thanks for reading! Oh, and Happy Chinese New Year!**

**- Midnight Hell**


	8. The Secret is Out

****

Hey guys! Midnight here. So, how's everyone doing?

As many of you know, I'm revising the story...So yea...

Same old author note as last time....

_"Ryoma and Ryona Telepathy"_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Description

****

Certain places

__

Describing large noises/events/signs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Here's to a new chapter!

* * *

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

****

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

****

x.x. The Secret is Out .x.x

__

Recap:

I sighed, as I rubbed my head, before sharing a glance with onii-san. We agreed on one thing.

'They need to know.' Taking a deep breath, I laughed nervously.

"Um...well, you see..." I took another deep breath. "Come with me. We can't explain it out here...It's too dangerous..." I mutter out loud, loud enough for everyone to hear. but, before I do, I turn to them.

"Ryoma, we can't have all of them know..." I say, as Ryoma nods.

"Use ERASE, and only have the regulars remember." He tells me, and I nod. Before they know it, the staff is in my hands, and a giant ball of energy comes flying at them, except for the regulars, and Syaoran-kun. It also flies through the building, erasing the event that just happened. They all stumbled, except the regulars, who are wondering what just happened.

"Hurry, go over to our house. Tezuka, stay here and when they start to stand up again and be normal, tell them practice is dismissed. Can't stay here any longer." I say, ushering them all out, as Tezuka nods, and stands there. Just as we get out, they stand upright, as I hear Tezuka tell them that practice is over. Not too long after, he comes running with us, and I sigh.

'What a day...'

:End Recap

As we neared out home, we slowed to a stop. The neighborhood grew familiar, and it wasn't too long until we reached our home. Glancing around, we didn't feel any magic presence nearby, and I sighed in relief. Turning to them, Syaoran-kun spoke up.

"What you are about to hear, you must not tell anyone. It is for the safety of Princess and His Majesty." Syaoran-kun said, and I twitched, but calmed myself down. It was to help them realize what danger was at stake if people were to know, and why Syaoran actually calls us 'Princess' and 'His Majesty'. Momo stared at us.

"Is it that bad?" Fuji asked, and we nodded. I opened up the gates for them, knowing that the house was empty.

"Come on in, we'll discuss this in the living room." I said, as they all entered the house, and I closed the gates. Then, entering the house myself, I closed the door behind me, and sighed.

"How is Yukito-san going to react to this?" I muttered out loud, before going into the living room. Everyone had already made themselves comfy, and Soel, Larg, and Karupin were playing with each other, with Eiji looking at them amusement in his eyes.

"I thought that cats weren't supposed to get along with rabbits?" Eiji asks Inui, and he nodded.

"That is weird..." Inui commented, scribbling down in his notebook. I sweat-dropped at how relaxed they were, yet they didn't even know what we were about to say...

"They're acting as if they didn't just have a near-death experience..." Syaoran-kun said to the side of me, and I nodded. Though, before I went over to the living room, I went upstairs, passing Ryoma who was wearing his clothes from Clow. Then, I too changed into my clothes from Clow, before heading into the living room. Walking over to the seat next to Ryoma, I got everyone attention.

"So, what is the secret?" Fuji asked, as I sighed.

"Let's see....How should I explain this..." I muttered, starting off like that.

"Echizen. If this is some sort of game, you will get 100 laps as punishment for making us end practice early." Tezuka said, as Ryoma groaned.

"Let us try to finish. It's not that easy to say you're not from this world!" Ryoma yelled out, and I giggled.

"Well, it sure did seem easy to yell it out, that's for sure." I said, as everyone in the room who didn't know about this stared at us. Momo waved his hands up in front of his face, as if to say 'Woah woah wait! Hold up!'

"Wait, what do you mean you're not from this world? Heck, how can you _not _be from this world?" Momo exclaimed out in surprise. Soel and Larg jumped onto our heads.

"What we mean is that, we just..._aren't _from this world. We actually come from a kingdom faraway...In the other worlds, or dimensions, as we like to call it." Ryoma said, as Inui dropped his book.

"Echizen, there is no such thing as another dimension or world. There _has _to be logic in this." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Yea, and what about your data? It proved to be useless against matches against my onii-san." I retorted back, and Inui falls silent after this. Fuji looks at us, his cerulean eyes showing.

"I suppose I believe you...I mean, what other reason is there for foreigners rising out of the ground and attacking us?" Fuji chuckled, lightening up the mood a bit.

"So, if it is true, then how do you cross dimensions?" Oishi asked.

"Mokona and Modoki, that's how." I said cheerfully, as the two hopped up and down on our heads. They stared at us as if we are crazy.

"No, they aren't crazy. Their real names are Soel, being Mokona, and Larg, being Modoki. They are actually magic devices given to us by Yūko. Yūko is the magical dimension witch that looks over the dimensions, and controls the way how our universe works. She is also highly respected within the spirit realm, knowing high magic and knowledge. Yūko is one of the reasons, as to why we can cross dimensions safely as well. Ryona, is the princess of Clow, and Ryoma is the prince." Syaoran-kun explained, as Taka sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"This is too much information to take in, you know that Echizen?" He asked, looking over to Ryoma, who nodded in return.

"I know. But it is best for you to know before the enemy attacks again. It is not good for you to stay hidden, when the enemy knows who you are." He replied.

"One question...Who _is _the enemy?" Eiji asked.

"That's the problem. We _don't _know. They continue to attack us without actually attacking us themselves. That's why we have to stay on alert. They haven't attacked for a long time, actually." I explained.

"If what you are saying is true, then show us." Inui demanded, and I nearly groaned out loud, as did the two boys beside me. How demanding can they be? I mean, sure I understand Tezuka-san since he's the captain, but Inui can go to far lengths for just some tiny info...

"Fine then. Soel? Larg? If you may?" I asked, standing up. Soel and Larg nodded.

"Kapoo!" They yelled out, as they flew up together in the air. Large, angel-like wings sprouted out of both of their backs, Soel's being white, and Larg's being black. A magic circle appeared under both of them, glowing golden in color. Though, a white light instead, flew out of the circle, encircling everyone except Karupin, who had managaed to get to the stairs before it happened. She watched with fascinated eyes, meowing every now and then.

"Puu!" The light grabbed everyone suddenly, as if sprouting hands. Soel opened up his mouth wide and big, and white light also sprouted out from it, grabbing the even bigger bundle.

"Kapoo!" He yelled as he started to fly around, and wings sprouted out of his back. A magic circle appeared under Larg suddenly, as it glowed, a black light this time instead, flew out of the circle, circling everyone in the room with that light. Soel jumped up.

"Puu!" At this, the light grabbed them. The white light came out of Soel's mouth, sucking everyone in it, as he closed it suddenly.

"Paku...Paa!" He yelled out, as light formed around in a cylinder formation around Soel and Larg, and the circle began to close, until it disappeared into nothing. When we opened our eyes which we had shut, we looked to be traveling through a cylinder...The cylinder was blue, numbers and weird patterns swirling around us. Before the regulars could say anything, we were blinded with a flash of light. Before we knew it, we were standing on solid ground again, appearing in front of the large palace, startling the guards.

"P-princess! Y-y-y-your M-Majesty!" The guards stuttered out, gasping even more when they realized who was standing by me. They quickly bowed in front of us.

"It is a pleasure to have you back with us." They said in unison, as Ryoma smiled.

"It is great to _be _back." Ryoma said, as I quickly put on a stern face suddenly.

"Soane-san, Hioane-san, please go and report this to Yukito-san quickly. This is urgent. There has been an attempted attack on us, and they didn't seem to try and hide themselves. Attacked us in the open. These are friends of ours. They know about the basics of the situation. Please go." I said, and they bowed, before rushing towards the gates. The guards in there quickly opened up the gates, for the guards and for us.

"So, is this enough to tell you we're telling the the truth?" I asked, and most of them just nodded dumbly. We went into the castle, and Ryoma smirked. Everything was still the same, the marble floor gleaming. The walls were cream-colored, and white stone cylinders, like the ones in Ancient Greek but smaller in sized, were aligned evenly along the walls, which held pictures and portraits. Guards greeted us, as the regulars stared in amazement at our home. Though, Momo found himself to be sweating a lot, and Eiji to be fanning himself frequently. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore.

"Echizen! It's soo hot in here! We are we? A desert!?" Momo yelled out, as Ryoma-onii-san rolled his eyes.

"What do you think? In Greenland? Yes, a desert. Besides, why do you think we're dressed like this?" Ryoma asked. They stared at us, examining our clothes, before shouting out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" Everyone within the hearing-span winced, and I sighed, before a familiar voice came echoing down the halls, accompanied by the sound of running feet.

"Ryona! Ryoma! Syaoran!" I whipped around, a large smile spreading on my voice, as I recognized the voice.

"Yukito-san!" I yelled out, as Yukito-san skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Ryona! You're back! Ryoma, how are you doing?" He asked, greeting us both, as we nodded.

"Doing great. I'm sure you've heard what happened from the guards?" Ryoma asked, and Yukito-san nodded.

"Yes. I shall go on ahead and check up on it immediately. Meanwhile, feel free to go around Clow. I assume that these are your friends?" He asked, pointing to the boys who were looking at him curiously. Ryoma nodded. A guard came up to Yukito-san, handing him 8 keys, before Yukito-san turned towards the regulars.

"Hey. My name's Yukito. You've probably already heard of what has happened, right? Well, you are welcomed to stay in Clow for as long as you like. I'm pretty sure that the enemy might try to attack you again, and so, never leave the palace without an escort. One, you don't really know the language. Two, you might get lost. And three, you might get attacked, and won't be able to defend yourself. Here are your keys. You each will get aa room of your own, and please go shower, and change. During the day, it is very hot, but during the night, the desert can be freezing." Yukito-san explained, and Tezuka stepped up and nodded, before bowing.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Tezuka said, as Yukito-san smiled.

"No need to thank me." He said, before handing them each their keys.

"When will dinner be?" Momo-senpai asked, and Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Always thinking about food." Onii-san whispered to me, and I giggled.

"Around 6 o'clock." Yukito-san answered. I heard a distinctive scribbling again, before turning to see Inui-san writing a lot. I growled, before a sign on my wrist glowed. It was a pale blueish color, in the form of a pair of wings, which looked a lot like the ruins outside of Clow. The sign suddenly floated off of my arm, and just broke into tiny pieces, before vanishing. A fire sparked at the tip of my fingertips.

"And don't you DARE right anymore information about our home!" I yelled out, as the book then randomly decided to catch on fire. It burst into flames, and Inui dropped it in shock. As quickly as it had started, the fire stopped, and behind was nothing. Not even ashes or dust. It was as if it had vanished without a trace.

"M-m-m-my b-book!" Inui cried out.

"Ryona..." Yukito-san gave me a warning tone, and I sighed.

"I know, but he had too much info on our home!" I whined, as Syaoran-kun sighed.

"Ryona...is he going to be okay?" Soel asked, popping up. I frowned, as I looked over to Inui. He was sitting down in the corner, which had suddenly....appeared all damp and moody....and blue swirls were floating above his head. He was drawing tiny circles in the ground, muttering somethings.

"My book...My poor poor book...My book...What have you ever done to deserve this...." I sweat-dropped, carefully inching away from the sulking data master, before turning around to face the others, trying to get the image out of my head.

"Oookay...Well...Go up into your rooms, and change and take a shower. Then, we can show you around Clow." I said, as they nodded. I turned back to onii-san.

"Ne, onii-san. Hana se oné a una tennoé?" I asked, as the regulars froze, looking towards us curiously. Ryoma nodded.

"Ana é, sané a ta? Monté, ma ne nona oté, nee-chan." Ryoma said, as Inui stared at us in disbelief.

"W-what was that? I've never heard it before..." Inui muttered, reaching out for his notebook, but went back to sulking when he remembered he didn't have it anymore. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"It's our language that we speak here in Clow. Well...It's our native language, but we like to use any or all different types of languages we learn. Whatever we learn, they learn too, so actually, we know lots of different languages. All of us pick up on languages fast." Syaoran-kun explained, as they nodded.

"So, what did you say?" Momo asked.

"Want to go play some tennis?" I repeated what I said before, in Japanese.

"Sure, why not? Hold on, let me go change, nee-chan." Ryoma stated, bored. Eiji jumped up and down.

"Can we come?" Eiji asked. He wanted to know how they played tennis in the desert, if it was the same, or if they picked up on that quickly too.

"Fine. Then we go on the tour." Ryoma said, as they all went to change, though Ryoma stopped them.

"Oh, and just to tell you...I think you should contact your parents first..." Ryoma said, smirking, as most of them paled.

"NYA! I forgot! Nee-chan told me she was going to buy me my favorite toothpaste today if I actually came!" Eiji wailed.

"I was going to have 10 burgers for dinner tonight!" Momo wailed, as he latched onto Eiji.

"I needed to check up on my experiments..." Inui muttered.

"Hn." Tezuka muttered. He, himself, had already called his grandparents earlier at Ryoma's house.

"Saa...No one is at home right now anyways...." Fuji muttered.

"Ah! I was supposed to go and help otou-san with sushi!" Taka cried out.

"Fssshhhh..." Kaidoh muttered. His younger brother was away on a 3-night field trip, and his parents had gone on a business trip too. They'd probably be back in a week or so.

"Heh. Mada mada dan-oof!" Ryoma muttered out, as he clutched his side where I had elbowed him.

"Use the phones in your room." I said, glaring at onii-san. He enjoys this too much. Ryoma sighed.

"Meet us outside. We'll go and change, but be faster than you." Ryoma state in his 'I-know-it-already-' thing, and I followed him out.

_'At least Yukito-san didn't get too worried...But, I wonder...How much more can go wrong?' _

_

* * *

_

**Meow! Well, there's another revised chapter. I decided to change a few more things, that might go better with the story....If anything is wrong, or I need to change it, please tell me!**

**- Midnight Hell**

***I thank my reviewers for this help.**


	9. Danger Awaits Around the Corner

****

Heya guys! Midnight here! How's everything going? Well, new revised chappie!

_"Ryoma and Ryona Telepathy"_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Description

****

Certain places

__

Describing large noises/events/signs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Here's to a new chapter!

* * *

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

****

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

****

x.x. Danger Awaits Around the Corner .x.x

_Recap:_

_"Meet us outside. We'll go and change, but be faster than you." Ryoma state in his 'I-know-it-already-' thing, and I followed him out._

_'At least Yukito-san didn't get too worried...But, I wonder...How much more can go wrong?' _

_:End Recap_

The large palace doors closed behind us, as we stepped out. Far down ahead in front of us, was a larger wall, but it didn't look like a mansion that kept sights out. Instead, the gates were high enough to keep out intruders from climbing the walls, but low enough for us to see the sights. Our home was set on the higher terrain of Clow, enabling us to see the entire kingdom. The path from the doors, led downhill, towards the large gates, where two other guards stood. From the sides of the path, were flowers of all different kinds, trees, orchards, and meadow green grass. Eiji and Momo gasped at the sight of our home, and kingdom.

It didn't seem to be much, but it was turning around evening, the days ending earlier right now. The sky turned into a blueish/purpleish hue. The dark sky, instead of darkening the town from view, illuminated our kingdom, and the colorful lights beamed. Many of the houses were tall and grand, and a few were about normal, Japanese house-size. The tents were still set up, with people walking around and browsing for products to eat. I smiled at their amused faces.

"Here in Clow, we don't really need much of the necessities you need. Here, we only live by what we need, and they only buy food, the necessary furniture and blankets and pillows for sleeping. Rare times do travelers come and bring things from faraway. Here at Clow, we are at peace." I explained, and they nodded, unaware that such a peaceful place actually existed.

"Come on. The tennis court is to the other side." Ryoma said, as they went somewhere behind the palace, and took a left. There, they immediately saw the tennis courts.

"So, who wants to play?" Syaoran-kun asked, and they immediately ran over into the courts, taking up their places.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Momo sighed, as he collapsed underneath a large tree in the courtyard. He caught a ice-cold water bottle thrown his way, and thanked Ryoma who stood to the side. He gulped it down within 4 seconds, before sighing in relief.

"I've...never....knew....that....the...desert...could....be...so...hot!" Momo said between pants of breath. His face was red from the heat, but luckily, he didn't get any sun-burn. Nor did the other regulars.

"Well, now that we've done some of our matches, let's go over and see our kingdom." I said, as they all stood up.

"Wait, can we please go and eat first?" Momo whined, as Eiji agreed.

"Come oooonnnn! We're starving here!" Eiji whined too. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go and find some food in the markets. They have _delicious_ fruits. Their food is _great! _Trust me, you can't find anything better than theirs. It's one of the reasons as to why I also sneak out of the pal-er...I mean..." I trailed off, as Ryoma sent me a accusing glare.

"You've been sneaking out _again!?" _Ryoma yelled at me, as I shrank back with a squeak.

"But! They never let me out! I always want to go and see the rest of the kingdom..." I said, sending a pout at him. Royma sighed, as he rubbed his head.

"Let's just go..." He muttered, as we continued our way towards the town.

The bustle of the people continued on, but it wasn't crowded like streets of Japan. Instead, they respected each others' space, and despite the seemingly low amount of people right now, during night, there would be a lot more coming out during the night, as they enjoyed the view.

We stopped at markets, and I almost pulled up my hood, but Syaoran-kun stopped me.

"The guards will think you are sneaking out again if you do that, Ryona." Syaoran-kun whispered to me in my ear, and I nodded. I waved to the woman at the stand, who smiled gently at me.

"Hoké, Princess. Oté ino I aé orca sa?" She asked me.

"Hello, Princess. What can I do for you?" Syaoran-kun whispered to the others.

"Hoké Soane. Toa aoné eakoté. Hea ren omaé ra ié jakeno oane Japan. Anaé ren...er...granoé..." I laughed a bit at the end, as she laughed too.

"Hello, Soane. Not much today. These are some of my friends from Japan. They are...hungry." Ryoma said, as Momo groaned.

"Ra laoiné I ané hiano ina moan fena!" Soane said, as she picked up some of her ripest red apples, and sweetest oranges. I thanked her immensely, as she waved it off, saying it wasn't much.

"Of course I can give you some food." Syaoran-kun whispered, and they nodded.

"Kaimené ion oua." She said.

"Anything for you." I whispered to them, saying in Japanese of what I said to Soane-san, looking at the regulars, before turning back to Soane. I smiled, bidding her a goodbye, before proceeding over to a few of the other markets to get a few more food, we walked a bit, away from Clow, and onto a tall hill, that overlooked Clow. I smiled at the familiar sight, setting down the basket full of food.

"Well, dig in." I said, and they picked it up, eating.

"This is good!" Momo shouted out, and everyone agreed.

"The fruit here is delicious, and so is the meat they can cook." Inui muttered out. Eiji noticed something at the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw a large stone, which was oddly shaped into a pair of wings.

"Look! Nya!" Eiji yelled, as we turned. I saw Syaoran-kun smile, before he frowned, before smiling again. I frowned, wondering what just happened. Must've been an hallucination.

"What are they? Some kind of formation or something?" Taka asked. Syaoran-kun shook his head.

"They're the ruins I've been excavating. They look like wings, oddly enough." He muttered out, as they all gazed at the sight.

"Though it seems to be like they would go upwards, the ruins actually head down deep into the ground. We've still yet to discover what lays at the end." Ryoma said, as they nodded. After around an hour or so, we finally headed back in.

"Alright, so as we said before, do not go outside at nighttime. There _is _a balcony so you can see the view outside, and if you need anything, press a red button you should see on your bed table. A guard will come to help you whatever you need." Syaoran-kun said, and the regulars nodded. We headed upstairs, onto around the second floor, with my room and onii-san's room right next to the stairs.

"Good night, Syaoran-kun, onii-san. Tell Yukito-san I told him night." I said, as I opened up my door to my room. He nodded, before bidding us both a good night. The doors closed, with a few other clicks as well from the other doors which were down the hallway. Soel and Larg normally slept with us, but today, they chose to sleep with Syaoran-kun.

After I changed, I could barely keep my eyes open, as some...sort of power seemed to possess me. As soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep without a sound. The only thing that I didn't notice...was the strange, eerie green light which seemed to be watching me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran rushed down the stairs, before he met up with Yukito.

"Yukito-san!" He yelled, as Yukito stopped Syaoran before he crashed right into him.

"W-what is it?" He asked, as Syaoran paused to catch his breath.

"T-the r-ruins...Earlier today, the ruins glowed faintly, before disappearing. No one seemed to notice it, and I think that it's giving off the same power as before. Ryona and Ryoma must know about this." Syaoran said, as Yukito bit his lip.

"This isn't good...First the attack, and now the ruins are giving off that light again...No, do not tell them yet. We have to re-do the seal once more, and then go and tell them." Yukito said, as Syaoran nodded. Rushing down the stairs, and out the gates, Yukito instructed them on what to do.

"Rush over to the Princess's room, and guard it. Do not let anything in, and if there are strange noises, please go in and check." He said, as the guards bowed and called for others to take their places, before rushing off. Then, as they stepped outside, a blast of cold wind greeted them, before Yukito took out a long staff. He waved it around a bit, muttering out a chant, before they disappeared with a gust of wind, which headed straight, towards the ruins.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked this chapter! Um, revision and all that stuff still going on! Though....I'm pretty sure you're tired of hearing about this, yea? Lol.**

**_Midnight's Inner : Now who wouldn't be tired of hearing about that? You're saying it in almost every chapter!_**

**Midnight : Nooooooot!**

**_Midnight's Inner : Whiny brat...._**

**Midnight : I'm you, you know...So you just called yourself a whiny brat! Yay!**

**_Midnight's Inner : ....._**

**Midnight : xD**

**Until next time!**


	10. A Broken Seal

****

Heya guys! Midnight here! How's everything going? Well, new revised chappie!

Oh, by the way....Turns out the therapy didn't work...For those of you who haven't read my story yet, you'll know what I mean soon....Very...very soon...

_Midnight's Inner : -.-; I wonder if I'm in the mind of a sadist or what?_

_"Ryoma and Ryona Telepathy"_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Description

****

Certain places

__

Describing large noises/events/signs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Here's to a new chapter!

* * *

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

****

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

****

x.x. A Broken Seal .x.x

_Recap:_

__

"This isn't good...First the attack, and now the ruins are giving off that light again...No, do not tell them yet. We have to re-do the seal once more, and then go and tell them." Yukito said, as Syaoran nodded. Rushing down the stairs, and out the gates, Yukito instructed them on what to do.

"Rush over to the Princess's room, and guard it. Do not let anything in, and if there are strange noises, please go in and check." He said, as the guards bowed and called for others to take their places, before rushing off. Then, as they stepped outside, a blast of cold wind greeted them, before Yukito took out a long staff. He waved it around a bit, muttering out a chant, before they disappeared with a gust of wind, which headed straight, towards the ruins.

_:End Recap_

The winds died down, before suddenly starting up gain, forming together and blowing faster, as if formed a cylinder. When the wind died down, standing there was Yukito and Syaoran, who quickly rushed down into the ruins in front of them.

"Hurry Yukito-san!" Syaoran yelled out, urging him to run faster. He nodded, as he picked up his pace, as they run down the stairs, a lantern that Yukito lit before going in lighting their way. As they stop onto the ground, Yukito saw the ground opening. He quickly took out his staff, wasting no time in chanting out the spell.

Meanwhile, Syaoran took the time to get out a large scroll. Chanting out some words, as Yukito did, their words were different. The paper which was spread out started to glow, forming a strange pattern. Light beamed from the scroll, and when it vanished, standing there was Fai and Kurogane.

"Yo! Syaoran-kun! How are you doing?" Fai asked, cheerful as ever, despite it being so late...or early...It was around 12 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey brat, why'd you call us so early in the morning?" Kurogane muttered, before he saw what Yukito was doing. He growled.

"You mean..." Syaoran sighed, before nodding.

"The seal is breaking...Yukito-san is doing what he can..." Though, as he said that, a bright light shone, and there was a blast.

"Looks like it wasn't enough brat!" Kurogane yelled out, shielding his eyes from the dust and wind that billowed out suddenly. Yukito was thrown to the side, slumped and unconscious, but Syaoran knew he was still breathing. Syaoran could easily see that the seal was there...yet...already...

The seal was already breaking.

"N-no!" He yelled out, as the seal cracked in half, the magic power vanishing within a second. The floor opened up again, and bright blue, purple, pink and black light blasted out from it. It was suddenly formed into the form of a large dragon, as it roared loudly.

"A-ah!" Syaoran cried out, as he covered his ears. He could feel the roar passing through each and every part of his body, and as the sound waves passed through him, he could feel the energy in him diminshing. It wasn't too long before he collapsed.

"Brat!" Kurogane yelled out, before he jumped to avoid a swipe at him by the dragon. He growled, before pulling out a sword that appeared out of nowhere.

"Get ready dragon...You're about to get served..." He muttered, before jumping up and slicing at the dragon. But the attacks had not effect, and with long roar, it flew Kurogane towards the wall. Fai looked at his partner, before staring at the beast in front of him. He took a stance, before sighing.

"I already know, run." He said out loud, as he jumped up gracefully, doing a back-flip to avoid attacks. Kurogane grunted, before he slipped into blackness as the other two did. Fai ran up the stairs, and out of the ruins, as the dragon roared one more mighty roar, and he almost immediately felt the energy go out. But, even so, he pushed himself farther, and was able to reach the palace before he dropped to his knees.

"F-Fai-san!" A guard yelled out. They rushed over to help him, as he weakly stood up.

"G-go and check up on the Princess. The others are d-down at the ruins....Quickly! The seal...i-it's been broken...." He whispered out, before the darkness consumed him too.

* * *

**Well, hope you like this one! Maybe it's better....I don't know...Sorry it's so short....**

**Review?**

**- Midnight Hell**


	11. Scattered Feathers, Forgotten Memories

**Hey guys! Guess what? The therapy I was talking about before worked! xD (I hope...)**

**_Somewhere else in my mind...._**

_**He he he....Poor outer doesn't know that therapy doesn't work...I'm only locked...up...in this...dark, scary...clos-AHHHHH!! A SPIDER!! GET IT OFF!!**_

_**Somewhere outside with outer...**_

**That's weird, thought I heard Inner shouting "AHHHHHH!! A SPIDER!! GET IT OFF!!" Heh, must just be me. xD Well, onto the story!...which, might I add...Isn't really that long....**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Ryoma and Ryona Telepathy"_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Description

Certain places

_Describing large noises/events/signs_

Here's to a new chapter!

* * *

**The Life of Echizen Ryona**

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

Summary :

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. Scattered Feathers, Forgotten Memories .x.x**

_Recap:_

__

"I already know, run." He said out loud, as he jumped up gracefully, doing a back-flip to avoid attacks. Kurogane grunted, before he slipped into blackness as the other two did. Fai ran up the stairs, and out of the ruins, as the dragon roared one more mighty roar, and he almost immediately felt the energy go out. But, even so, he pushed himself farther, and was able to reach the palace before he dropped to his knees.

"F-Fai-san!" A guard yelled out. They rushed over to help him, as he weakly stood up.

"G-go and check up on the Princess. The others are d-down at the ruins....Quickly! The seal...i-it's been broken...." He whispered out, before the darkness consumed him too.

_:End Recap_

It was weird...That's all I can really say...My vision was blurry, but I knew that I was standing up and walking around....Yet...I wasn't the one who was doing it...It felt like my body had a mind of its own, and it was the only thing I felt. It was around midnight...but not yet morning in my eyes...the only thing I could actually render clearly, was the beautiful sound that woke me up...It was like...something hitting another.

I couldn't see everything. I could hear the door being slammed open, and the confused voice of my twin brother. The curtain that covered my balcony window and door was pulled aside, and the doors were pulled open. I could vaguely hear Ryoma calling for me, as I stepped out onto the balcony. My night dress fluttered around a bit at my legs, and before I knew it, I felt weightless. That was when I heard the gasping of my brother, and knew that I was floating in mid-air.

My eyes were half-lidded, and when I tried to open them fully, I saw a dragon floating in front of me. I suddenly knew that Ryoma could see it, and was reaching for his sword. But before he could even attack it, my body was floating off with the dragon, towards the ruins.

Normal P.O.V.

Ryoma stumbled out of the room, to see the guards running towards him. Another group of soldiers came running by, one of them carrying an unconscious Fai. Ryoma growled mentally, before turning to the guards.

"This isn't good...Doaku! I'ka hanké hia jai ruaon! Goera winoa!" Ryoma yelled, as he rushed down the spiral staircase. (I'm going to the ruins. Don't follow!)

"Pora noam sokéa?!" A guard yelled back. (And your guests?!)

"Haké fodi I'ka nosuka yuaom jai ruaon! Anaé wohn hoia wen wer!" Came Ryoma's voice as it floated up the stairs, and the guards nodded, turning to the hallways, just as many of the doors opened. (Tell them I'm heading towards the ruins! They know where it is!)

"What's up with all of the racket!? It's 12 o'clock in the morning!" Momo yelled out, as a guard walked up towards them. He was one of the few who knew of Japanese already.

"Ryoma-san is heading towards the ruins. Something has gone wrong with Ryona's power. Please head towards there to help anyway you can!" He yelled out, before rushing downstairs. The regulars were shocked, before nodding towards each other, and rushing towards the ruins.

**In the ruins...**

Ryoma rushed down the stairs, and was met with a cold blast of wind. He could see his friends waking up about now, and he rushed towards them.

"What happened?!" He asked, helping Syaoran up.

"D-dragon...I-it has Ryona right now...There done underneath us...Use the power...We'll be fine...Just...drained of energy..." Syaoran chuckled softly, and Ryoma nodded, lowering him down carefully, before standing up. He face the circle in the ground, before breaking the seal on his wrist. When he did, his hand was engulfed in a bright light, the symbol of a pair of wings like the ruins' shape glowed. He pressed it down onto the middle of the circle, as it opened with a deep rumbled.

Ryoma jumped through before it opened fully, and immediately saw Ryona. She was already halfway through the wall, the bright, skeleton-like wings barely noticeable. Her eyes were glazed over, and he saw a tail wrapped around her waist....

"The dragon..." Ryoma growled. He rushed towards Ryoma, using magic, he lept towards Ryona.

**_"TOO LATE!" _**A voice bellowed out from nowhere, as Ryoma cursed inwardly.

"NO!" He yelled, and with a new found strength, he pushed himself further, and was able to grab her. They fell and landed, but Ryona was okay. He saw feathers fly around, before being pulled by an unseen force. They streaked out from their origin, and flew through the walls. Outside, the feathers looked like bright shooting stars, entering dimensions warps. He looked down at Ryona, and was relieved to see that only half of her feathers went. They vanished into her body, but the one thing he saw, was that the feathers that went into her body, had a heart, but he didn't see the patterns on it...Meaning...

She only had her heart...

Her memories were already gone.

Ryona shook this thought out of his head, as he carried her. He looked up towards the open hole in the ceiling, before using magic to jump up. There, Yukito, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane were waiting there, waiting for Ryoma. Ryoma nodded towards them.

"Let's go." He said, as they rushed out of the ruins, and Ryoma summoned a dragon to fly them back. As they passed about 3-quarters of their home, they came across the regulars, who were extremely tired. They had only made it 1/4 of the way. yoma snickered at them. Even the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu was completely exhausted.

Hey, how are you guys doing? Tired already? You only made it a quarter of the way." Ryoma chuckled, as everyone sent him a glare.

"W-wha? (pant) No..no...(pant pant) We are just tired (pant) from us waking up 12 O-CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!" Momo screamed at Ryoma, as he rolled his eyes. He then smirked evilly.

"Well, then since you are now fully awake, you should be able to walk home another quarter, ne Senpais?" With that, Ryoma made his dragon fly forward a bit as if to prove his point, as their eyes widened like saucers.

"N-NO!" They screamed at him, as Ryoma laughed.

"Just kidding. I'll let you ride on the dragon on one condition." Everyone nodded without thinking.

"Whats that condition, ochibi (pant)?" Eiji asked Ryoma.

"No more Inui juice." He stated bluntly, as Inui looked down with a sad face, but nodded anyhow. Almost everyone cheered, before he added.

"Only for me." Whines were heard, before Ryoma flew off again, almost leaving them behind, but he had summoned another dragon to take them back. Minutes later, they arrived at the castle, as soldiers and guard came rushing by to help Syaoran, Yukito, Fai, and Kurogane to the medical room, and Ryoma carried Ryona, saying it was okay.

"Wen sokér." He said. (It's okay.) The guards nodded, knowing that their job was done, and rushed off to their places. Around 20 were sent to investigate the ruins, but this was all kept secret from the people of Clow.

"We can't have them panicking, and I don't want them to worry about Ryona. We'll tell them when we confirm how Ryona is." Ryoma stated, and everyone nodded, knowing it was futile to argue with him when he was like this.

Ryoma had already brought Ryona towards the medical room, and she was currently resting in her room. He walked towards her room, and pulled open the door, seeing everyone in there.

"How is she?" He asked Yukito, who was watching over her.

"She's okay. Though, Soel and Larg have talked with Yūko, and she said that Ryona might not have any remembrance of her memories. She still has her heart, but not her memories in them..." Yukito stated sadly, and Ryoma sighed.

"So then, it's another journey?" Kurogane asked. Ryoma nodded.

"Soel and Larg are talking with Yūko again as we speak. She will tell us what to do. Meanwhile, Kurogane, Fai, these are some of my friends from where I was before. Get to know them since you'll be seeing them a lot now." Ryoma said, gesturing towards the 8 regulars. He looked towards Yukito.

"Yukito, is it alright for you to be in charge of the kingdom while we are gone?" Ryoma asked. Yukito looked at him in shock.

"R-Ryoma...I-I can't..." Ryoma shook his head, smiling.

"Yes, you can. You can do it, and I know. You weren't Touya-onii-sama's best friend for nothing." Ryoma said, and Yukito nodded. He bowed in front of Ryoma.

"Thank you, Ryoma." He nodded.

"Let's go out and talk with Yūko." Ryoma said, as everyone exited out of the room. About a few minutes later, everyone went to sleep, guards watching outside of Ryona's room.

Ryona's P.O.V.

My eyes blinked open slowly, hazy at first, but clearer with each passing second. Though, they quickly shut themselves, as sunlight flooded into the room. When I opened them up again, my eyes had adjusted to the bright light. I looked around confusedly at the room.

_Where am I?_

I sat up slowly, and looked around more. It looked to be a bedroom...but who's? The clothes I was wearing was unfamiliar to me, and I rubbed a hand nervously through my black-green hair. I could see that it was morning, from the giant balcony view, and then plopped down back onto the bed, as I stared at the ceiling.

_What happened before...?_

I wondered, just as the door opened. Many boys came in, a few of whom that looked to be my age. More of them were older, and I could see to men waiting outside, wearing armour. I looked at them confused.

_What are they doing here?_

When they realized I was awake, their faces all brightened up, but one of them kept on a stoic face. I looked at him confused, and also to the others, before thinking something else...

_What am **I **doing here?_

Suddenly, a boy with blackish, green hair rushed to my side. He had golden eyes, just like mines, and he looked happy to see me.

_Why does he look like me?_

"Ryona! You're awake! You were out-cold for at least a day! You had everyone here worried about you!"

_What does he mean by that? And how does he know my name?_

I could only stare at him with my own golden orbs. He looked at me confusingly.

"Ryona? What's wrong?" He asked me. He picked up my hand, and squeezed it.

"Who...are you?"

* * *

**How do you like the story so far? Is it good? Please review!! **

**In my mind...**

**Kitty day!! YAHOOOO!! For those of you who are wondering what is kitty day, it is the day we celebrate kitties, every Friday. Where I live today is Friday, weeeeeeee!**

**I love kitties!! Kitty would like to say please review! Sorry this chapter may seem short...**


	12. Piece Back Her Feathered Heart

****

Meow, I don't have to say sorry for the long update, right? I don't know...Well, anyways, I just finished reading the first full 18 manga volumes, and figured out something...

Spoiler - If you don't want to know what happens, then don't read...

The Syaoran that lived with Sakura was evil...So, let's just say that the evil Syaoran is gone, and the one living in my story currently is the real one. Also, let's just say that Yūko gave back Fai his real eye, that was stolen and 'eaten' and it's normal again. Also, Kurogane is normal as well, and is not a 'Feed' anymore. Sakura also got back all of her powers, and also the use of her right leg, good luck, even her love for Syaoran....

Maybe this is saying too much....Lol

End Spoiler

**Well, onto the story!**

* * *

The Life of Echizen Ryona

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

****

Summary :

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

****

x.x. Piece Back Her Feathered Heart .x.x

__

Recap:

Suddenly, a boy with blackish, green hair rushed to my side. He had golden eyes, just like mines, and he looked happy to see me.

Why does he look like me?

"Ryona! You're awake! You were out-cold for at least a day! You had everyone here worried about you!"

What does he mean by that? And how does he know my name?

I could only stare at him with my own golden orbs. He looked at me confusingly.

"Ryona? What's wrong?" He asked me. He picked up my hand, and squeezed it.

"Who...are you?"

:End Recap

The grip on my hand loosened, until it was no more. A look of pure shock was his expression, before the boy looked down, his bangs covering his face.

"You...don't...remember...me?" He asked slowly, and I nodded slowly. The boy slowly got up, and went outside without another word. The other boys watched him in sadness, a few whispering things I could not hear. I looked over to my left, and saw the birds flying though the sky. The rest of the boys in the room came towards me. I inched away slowly, fear evident in my golden eyes. The boy with white, spiky hair extended his hand out to me.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. My name is Fai." He said, his eyes closed, a kind smile on his face. I smiled slowly, shaking his hand. Two figures then jumped onto me, and I looked at them. They looked kind of like rabbits, one black, and another white. To my surprise, they talked.

"My name is Soel! The other one is Larg, but you can call me Modoki, and Larg, Mokona." The black one said, and I shook their tiny paws. Larg settled himself into my lap, while Soel sat on top of my head.

"Oh, and this here is Kurogane, also known as Kuro-pin!" Fai exclaimed out, as the man dressed in black and red growled at him.

"My name is Kurogane you stupid mage!" He yelled out, and Fai just chuckled. The other boys introduced themselves too. Syaoran Li, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Syuichiroh, Fuji Syuusuke, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Taka, Kikumari Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Kaidoh Kaoru. Though, I didn't get the other boy's name.

"Um.." I said quietly, yet they all turned their attention to me.

"Who was that other boy?" I asked. The room suddenly turned quiet, and I could hear the wind blowing the sand even though it seemed so far away.

"He...He was Echizen Ryoma." Fai answered for me, and I looked at him.

"Echizen...Ryoma? But, ym name is Echizen...Ryona...Are we related?" Fai sighed.

"Yes, you are..." He told me. I became even more confused. We were related? But...why didn't I know him? Why couldn't I remember _anything at all?_

"But...then why don't I know him?" I asked.

"You shall know in due time." Soel answered, and I nodded, slowly, not really understanding much. Soel and Larg jumped onto the floor. I looked at them in confusion.

"We're going to contact Yūko." Everyone nodded, as they hopped out of the room, and into the corridor. There was a bright flash, and I could hear talking. But, before I could register the words that I heard, my vision became blurry. I felt my body go numb all over, and soon enough, my back hit the soft bed. Darkness overcame me.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ah! Ryona!" Oishi cried out, as did many others. Fai sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Ryona's forhead.

"Don't worry. This is the aftermath of her memories being taken from her. Ryona will only get back enough energy to stay up like before, once she gets back enough feathers." Syaoran explained, as everyone nodded. Soon, Soel and Larg came in through the door.

"Yūko said that we will travel through dimensions, but only two this time. One will be in a world we went to before, and the other will actually be in their dimension." Soel said, motioning to the regulars. "Seems that Ryona really likes their dimension, so her heart chose to scatter throughout there. Though, there is almost triple the amount, and so it'll take longer." Soel said.

"We may be lucky, but..." Everyone looked curiously at Larg.

"Yes, Mokona?" Larg looked disturbed, before answering.

"She won't remember the one she loves...Though, Yūko said that she doubts Ryona even remembers who he is." Larg said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay that's good...Wait, WHAT?!" Kurogane picked up Larg by his ears.

"What did you just say pork-bun?" He growled, as Larg swung around.

"Ahh! Kuro-pin is being mean to Mokona again!" Larg cried out, as Soel sighed and hit his forhead.

"Yea...It seems that her love is one who she will not remember at all." Larg said sadly, as they sighed, and looked at her with sympathy.

"Go get the brat. We have to go time-travel again, and we're bringing Ryona too. He's probably in his room sulking right now." Kurogane said, as Syaoran nodded. Minutes later, he came back with Ryoma, seeming just a bit better. Larg started to get ready, glowing as he jumped up. Soel stayed on top of Ryoma's head, as he picked up Ryona. The red jewel on Soel's forehead started to glow too.

"Kapoo!" He yelled as he started to fly around, wings sprouting out of his back. A magic circle appeared underneath Larg suddenly, glowing, and white light flying out. It blinded everyone momentarily. Larg jumped up.

"Puu!" The light grabbed them, as it came out from Larg's mouth as well. It sucked everyone in, as and time, the light grabbed them. When Larg closed his mouth, everyone was gone.

"Paku...Paa!" Larg shouted, as light appeared in a cylinder around Larg, and it began to closer, until it disappeared into nothing.

When everyone could see again, they looked around to see themselves trapped within a blue cylinder, numbers and strange symbols flying around. The regulars also found that they could fly around weightless.

"If I were you I'd brace for impact." Fai said, as he made himself in a landing formation, his right foot out to land. Kurogane got down in a crouching formation to get ready, as Ryoma got in the position like Fai. They looked at them in wonder, and seconds later, they went back to floating around.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Kurogane said, and 10 seconds later they landed. More like those from the Kingdom of Clow did. But the regulars crashed on the hard floor. They groaned in frustration. Ryoma chuckled. They looked around, as they looked at their environment. Guess where they landed?

(this is kind of a spoiler! But I have to include a place from in the show back when Sakura was still here, so if you don't like spoilers then watch it on you tube first, or the manga if you do like spoilers then read on.)

They landed in Piffle World, greeted by surprised faces. Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran sighed.

"Again, we get too much attention, eh?" Kurogane said. Syaoran noticed that Fai was grinning a lot. So did Kurogane.

"Oi, stupid mage. What are you grinning about?" He only grinned some more, before answering.

"Looks that Princess Tomoyo wants to replay the entire meeting and crashing thing over again." He answered, and Kurogane twitched, as he saw the same black limo heading towards them again.

"Not again..." Kurogane sighed, as they jumped out of the way. The limo screeched to a stop, and the door opened.

"Fai! Kurogane! Syaoran! It's so great to see you again!" Tomoyo grinned, as she ran over to them. The bodyguards were following behind her as also, and another car pulled up. Out came three men in black suits.

"Ah ah...Just stop trying to kill us, would ya?" Kurogane said, as the regulars sat there dazed, trying to get over what had just happened.

"Sorry! Too hard to resist!" Tomoyo said, grinning.

"Nokoro-san! Suoh-san! Akira-san!" They smilled, waving them over.

"Hey. Great to see you again." Nokoro said, as they walked over.

"How are you doing? How's Shōgo-san, and Ryū-ō-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Pretty good. They're still racing every now and then. So, dropping out of the sky is still your favorite thing to do?" Nokoro joked, as Syaoran laughed. Tomoyo noticed Ryona and Ryoma, smiling.

"I assume that they are Sakura-chan's siblings?" She asked, and Fai nodded. Soel and Larg jumped towards her.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo laughed, as they jumped onto her.

"Hey! Mokona! Modoki!" She laughed some more, before calming down, and putting on a serious face.

"Something has happened again, hasn't it?" Tomoyo said, and Fai nodded.

"We should go somewhere to discuss this. Plus, I believe we're holding up traffic." No sooner than had Fai said that, the sound of honking horms and beeping was heard.

"Climb into the limo. There should be enough room...Oh, and you can introduce me to your new friends too!" Tomoyo grinned, walking over to her limo, as a bodyguard opened the door for her. The rest walked in soon enough, driving towards a large hotel.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...I see...So, she has lost her memories too?" Ryoma nodded, drinking some water. They were in a large room, big enough for everyone, and more. The regulars had already been filled in on the world they were in.

"I'm afraid that I don't have the feather...but, I do believe that the feather may be around somewhere. During races, when sometimes the aircraft's engines are blow out, some magical force lifts them away from harm. We're not sure what it is, but it happened around 2 months ago." Tomoyo said.

"But, Ryona-chan just lost her memories only a day ago. How can it be two months?" Eiji asked in confusion.

"In dimensions, time never is the same. Sometimes, we can travel to your world and back to Clow, and then back to your world and 100 years would have passed. Then, when we go back to Clow, and back to your world again, it will be the very time we left in the first place. Time is never the same in dimensions." Ryoma explained, as Eiji nodded, leaning back into the chair.

"So, that would mean that the feather is in Piffle World?" Kurogane asked, and Tomoyo nodded.

"Though, the fact that I'm not sure _where _it is, is the problem." Tomoyo explained, and Kurogane sighed, leaning back again.

"How wonderful." He sarcastically replied. Fai laughed.

"Now Kuro-pin...don't be like that!" Fai said. Kurogane growled.

"So, what now?" Momoshiro asked.

"First of all, let's get you all into clothes so you can fit in here." Tomoyo said, with a smile on her face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane were wearing clothes from what they wore long ago, though slightly being altered to the weather. It was near winter in Piffle World, and this time of the year was popular for Dragonfly Races. The harsh weather conditions from real life and virtuality made the races all the more fun.

Tezuka was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, plus white shoes, and a white scarf was tied around his neck. Fuji was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, and blue pants. A long silver scarf was tied loosely around his neck, and brown goggles rested on his head. Oishi wore a green striped shirt and brown pants, white shoes and a black jacket was worn over his green shirt.

Eiji was wearing a red shirt and black jeans, and blue goggles sat upon his head. He amazingly, wasn't cold. Inui wore black pants and a white button up collar shirt. Taka was wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt, and white pants that slightly covered his white shoes. A black scarf wrapped around his neck. Kaidoh was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, a white jacket covering the rest of his arms. Momoshiro was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, andbrown pants. Goggles swung around his neck with each step he took. Ryoma was wearing a light green shirt and blue jeans, a black scarf wrapping around his neck and red goggles resting upon his head.

"Nya! Ochibi! You're so cute!" Eiji yelled, as he glomped Ryoma. It wasn't long after Ryoma started to turn blue, and Oishi had to pry Eiji off of the little freshman. Ryoma twitched, as he rubbed his neck and Fai chuckled.

"Ne, Ryo-kun...Don't you think we should be getting to find the feather now, hyuu~?" Fai asked, and Ryoma nodded, not really noticing what he had put at the end of his sentence. Hoever, Kurogane did.

"Damn it stupid mage! Didn't I tell you to cut the 'hyuu' crap the last time we were here!?" Kurogane yelled, before proceeding to chase Fai around and around and around the place. Ryoma shook his head.

"They never change..." Ryoma muttered out. Larg suddenly popped up.

"Ne, Ryoma...I just remembered something...On the way here in that limo, Mokona saw a racer go tumbling out..." Larg said, and Ryoma looked at him.

"True..." Ryoma muttered.

"Mokona thinks that the feather might be somewhere..somewhere in the race track!" Larg yelled, as Ryoma's eyes widened as realization struck him. He quickly turned to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-san, can you bring us to the race track please?" He asked, and Tomoyo nodded, hearing the entire conversation and understanding immediately.

"A limosuine is already on the way."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They arrived at the race track, and Ryoma was given a hovercraft to work through the racetrack. It was closed, thanks to Tomoyo's work.

"So, you still remember how to work this thing?" Kurogane asked, and Ryoma nodded.

"Mokona, let's go." Larg jumped up onto Ryoma's shoulder, as Soel stayed back with Syaoran.

"See you guys at the end!" Ryoma yelled, as he started the engine. It wasn't long after before it lifted up into the air, and was sent into the track. Ryoma's racer was flying through a large cave, and it was freezing cold. Not to mention that icicles were falling from the ceiling, made it all the harder for Ryoma. He gritted his teeth.

"Mokona, sense anything yet?" Larg shook his head.

"Not yet...But Mokona feels it...Mokona thinks it's near...it's in the lake!" Larg shouted suddenly. Ryoma looked at him.

"Wait...but the lake is frozen!" Ryoma yelled out, as Larg looked at him.

"Mokona guess you have to go into the lake..." Larg said, and Ryoma twitched.

"Times like these are times when I hate being more attributed to fire..." Ryoma muttered, as he charged straight through the race track. As he passed out from the Ice Cave, Ryoma caught something white flying at him in his hand. Looking at it, Ryoma found it was one of the things he would need to pass through by the next gate, or else his hovercraft would be blown to bits.

The lake was located more near towards the end. However, the heavy simulated blizzards and cold winds made it hard for Ryoma to pass through. He could barely see through the white flurry of wind, water, and snow. Ryoma was lucky though, that Tomoyo had installed a protector within his hovercraft.

Within 10 minutes, Ryoma could see again, and soon enough, had to go through a snowy path. This time, it was more like a snowboarding race. The hovercraft had to stay close to the snow, and it would slide down towards the pond. Though, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Rocky terrain covered in smooth snow that wasn't as thick, made it hard for racers to know where to fly over, and where to not. Also, there were many shortcuts, but if you flew over any opening for too long, like fly straight over a crevice, a laser would shoot it upwards, and into another zone. If you try to flew over the snowy path, you would be shot down by lasers.

Ryoma gritted his teeth, as he turned the wheel and his hovercraft flew up into another ledge. He barely missed the laser, though it wasn't intentional. The racer flew over a large cave, where it was still the path. Then, Ryoma put in more speed, as it jumped over a large hole, and landed into the track again. He could see the lake coming closer. Before it however, was a rickety bridge, and from there, he could see a huge mountain of forests, and some pillars covered with snow. Ryoma smirked.

_'In ways...I missed racing during the winter...' _He thought, as he flew over the high ledge, and the racer bounced over each pillar, and went soaring down near the lake's edge. Ryoma managed to put up his shield around the hovercraft, before water came in, as he hit the water. Larg's screaming finally died down, and Ryoma put a hand to his ear.

"Mokona, why do you yell so loud?" Ryoma muttered, as Larg smiled sheepishly.

"Mokona sorry..." Ryoma manuevered his racer between rocks and burst of air from hotsprings or so located at the bottom. Larg's eyes popped open.

"Menkyou!" Ryoma made the racer go even faster, but this time downwards and it wasn't too long before he saw the white, pure glow.

The feather.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The feather glowed even brighter, as it neared the body it belonged to. Ryona's sleeping form was suddenly lifted up into the air, and the feather flew into her body. The glow emitted from her body was powerful, and soon enough, Ryona's body was back onto the bed. Her eyelids were moving, and Ryoma could tell she was dreaming. Even when you're sleeping, you still have to blink.

_Ryona's Dream..._

A bright white flash blinded me momentarily, as I opened up my eyes. I was sitting down on a really comfy chair, with red cushions and golden armrests. The place I was in seemed really familiar, but where was I? I looked down at my hands, and gasped, to see that they were ghostly like.

A memory? If so...a memory...of what?

I heard a giggle, as I turned my head to the noise. A 4 year old me and a boy...that boy who was there when I first awoke. Echizen Ryoma. They were both running away, smiles lighting up their faces. Giggling was heard, and soon enough I could see another girl with short brown hair and emeralf eyes chasing them both.

"Ryona! Ryoma! You better get back here!" She yelled, and happiness was clearly heard in her voice. The younger Ryoma and me didn't stop running.

"You have to catch us first, Sakura-onee-sama!" They yelled. Though, as soon as they said that, I watch as a older boy with dark-blue hair pick up both kids.

"Oi. Don't give your onee-chan such a hard time. It's a wonder as to how we got twins as our siblings." The boy said, and I saw the younger version of me pout.

"Yes...Touya-nii-sama." They said at the same time, and I looked on in wonder.

Was this...a memory of my past?

Soon, everything blacked out again, and this time, I blinked my eyes opened into reality. I got up slowly, and rubbed the sleepiness outof my eyes. Looking around, I was surprised to see all the boys in the room I was sleeping in.

The boy that looked like me was sleeping, his arms placed on the bed, and his head laying there. The others were in weird positions. Momoshiro and Kaidoh laying on top of one another, Eiji leaning on Oishi, Tezuka was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, and the rest as well were leaning against the wall, or sprawled out on the floor. I giggled at them. Then, I remembered my dream. I looked at the boy again. So we were twins...But, why didn't I remember it at all? It was still nighttime, and yet again, I fell back down to the cushy bed, letting darkness overcome me.

__

Why don't I remember anything at **all**?

Inside another place, a man was watching over the girl. He growled darkly, as he slammed his fist on the table, cracking it, but not breaking it yet. He cursed under his breath, as servants near the door shivered. They were supposed to deliver a package to them, but disturbing him at such a time like this could be fatal.

"I assure you Echizen Ryona, your power will be mine!" He yelled throughout the steel walls, as it bounced off and echoed, radiating throughout the entire place.

"And the first thing to do...is to stop you and obtain your body...isn't that right? Sakura-dear..." He chuckled evilly, as he stared at the floating lifeless body inside the container. Her eyes were open, but they were empty and not their usual color. Her soul floating around endlessly, around the secured area, as the water began to suck out of the tank, into another tube. A gigantic substance flew into the next tube, as it slowly uncurled itself to show the same figure as that girl. Her eyes opened as she stepped out of the tank. She was ready to serve the master, but her body and heart was copied. And so...the next task her master was going to be given to her was difficult.

"Well...Clone Sakura...Your next task for me...will be to bring back that girl at any costs...Even if it means killing that nuisance brother of hers!" The man boomed. The girl's eyes widened for a fraction of a second until it disappeared.

"Yes...Master." She said, as she dissapeared into a swirl of petals traveling into the dimension of the regulars.

"Now, let's see how things come out shall we?" He said to his self.

* * *

****

Oh boy...I went onto Wikipedia to find out that....

(SPOILER) the sakura in the series is a clone! And, the real Sakura hasn't been found yet! (END SPOILER)

Everything is so confusing! I don't know if I can make the story without knowing the entire series! Help me! Also, if you don't like spoilers than don't read my story anymore cuz some of it will be based on the series, k? Sorry!

~Midnight Hell


	13. A Turn Around No One Expected

**Well, another revised chapter done! I hope it's better than long ago, so yea...**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

The Life of Echizen Ryona

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. A Turn Around No One Expected .x.x**

_Recap:_

_"Well...Clone Sakura...Your next task for me...will be to bring back that girl at any costs...Even if it means killing that nuisance brother of hers!" The man boomed. The girl's eyes widened for a fraction of a second until it disappeared._

_"Yes...Master." She said, as she dissapeared into a swirl of petals traveling into the dimension of the regulars._

_"Now, let's see how things come out shall we?" He said to his self._

_:End Recap_

Clone Sakura could only think one thing, as she felt her 'Master' start to sleep.

"I won't do it." She said out loud, once she was certain that he had fallen asleep. That man...He was too sure of himself. Oh, how she wished to tell Ryona that both her sister and brother were _both _alive, and not dead. And that wretched man had them both in his grasp...But now was not the time. Ryona would surely get herself killed, and plus, she did not know of them yet either.

CSakura sighed. Nothing was going in her favor. She flew to the Echizen's Residence, and flew through the walls into Ryona's room. Ryoma was not inside the room. Instead, he was outside playing tennis to relieve the frustation he was feeling. CSakura bit her lip. She turned to Ryona, who was sleeping. There was no emotion on Ryona's face. She landed down, and placed her hand to Ryona's head.

Immediately, Ryona started to smile. It stayed that way, even after CSakura took off her hand. Then, with one final look behind, she flew out of the house, and into another place. Not long after, the door creaked open. Fai and Kurogane's head poked in, but sighed after they saw just Ryona sleeping. They stepped back outside, and closed the door.

"I was sure I sensed Sakura's presence in there." Kurogane muttered, and Fai nodded too.

"Hyuu~ But if she was in there, then she must have been the one who made Ryona happy." Fai said, with a smile on his face. Kurogane 'tch'ed, and walked back down, Fai following close behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryona's P.O.V.

I once again woke to an unfamiliar ceiling. I was missing something dearly, and the dream I had...It seemed so realistic. Like...like a memory or so. I sat up, blinking and rubbing my eyes. I turned to the table dresser besides the bed I was sleeping in, and saw a plate with food stacked up upon it. I slowly reached for the card near it, and read it.

_Dear Ryona,_

_This is food for you._

_Please enjoy it._

_If you want anymore, tell me._

_Nanako~_

I blinked at the card. Who was Nanako? Whoever she was, she was really nice, giving food to a stranger like me. I grabbed the plate, and took a bite of the seasoned rice. It tasted delicious, and I knew rice wasn't supposed to taste this good. Suddenly, a white ball jumped next to me, purring.

Were balls supposed to purr? I don't know.

I looked down, only to see it was a cat. I smiled, as she meowed. I petted her, and looked to my plate.

"Would you like some?" She meowed in response, and I smiled again.

"Here you go." I said, handing her some fish. I looked to the collar around her neck.

"Ka-ru-pin...Karupin? Is that your name?" I asked, and Karupin meowed. I took that as a yes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I left the now empty plate on the dresser. Stretching, I swung my feet over the bedside and onto the smooth carpet. It felt nice. Standing up, I looked outside. It was a really nice day...My gaze turned to the large dresser. I rummaged through it, hoping to wear something other than what I was wearing now. Just a jacket wouldn't do much.

I pulled out the top clothing, hoping not to mess it up much. It was a short dress, going to somewhere above my knees, white in color. Near the neckline, was a blue cloth, that dangled in the back as a square. In the front, the cloth was loose, as if to be tied up around the neck. I pulled out a jacket as well, also blue. The dress was really short, to I tied it around my waist, going to wear it when it got cold. Shoes and socks were nearby, which were also blue.

After I put them on, I laid my other clothes on the bed.

Now...how to get out?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door opened, and Nanako walked into the room.

"Ryona-chan. I have some clothes for you to wea-Ryona-chan?!" Nanako asked, as she stared at the empty room. The pyjamas were on the bed, and the drawer to her side, slightly open. Karupin was pawing at an open window.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I jumped outside, landing easily on my feet. I felt kinda bad, but the day seemed really nice. I was just walking aimlessly, when I saw something. It was a really white feather, and I...I just followed it. It seemed to be calling to me, so I followed it. It was't long before I ended up completely lost, but with the feather in my hands. I fingered it, but a shadow casted over me made me look up.

There, I saw two men, wearing green uniforms. I stared at them, seeing their glances at me. Looking at their tags, I saw the words, 'Ginka' scribbled on it. I stared at them. Ginka? What did that mean?

"Hey, captain. This is the girl I saw coming out from that boy's house." The man whispered, and the other one nodded.

"Ah...Maybe we can use them as bait! Bait to forfeit." The man smiled evilly, and they turned to me.

"Excuse me, would you like something to eat?" He asked, and I just looked at them. Even if they did seem like others, I didn't feel like speaking with them just yet. They pulled me along with them, and it wasn't long before we reached a restruant.

"So, why are we eating okonomiyaki again, captain?" The man asked, and the other man, who I presumed to be 'captain' shrugged.

"I was feeling pretty hungry now...and at school the food really stinks." 'Captain' said. I just stared at the meat cooking on the hot plate. One man who looked a lot like the person in my dream, was serving us it, and the other man, was out serving the other tables. The man, 'Touya' by his nametag, stared at me.

"I can tell that by the way how you're looking at it, you don't know how its done, right?" I just continued to stare at the meat.

"You're not used to okonomiyaki?" He asked, and I turned to him.

"Yeah." I said. He smiled.

"What is your name, miss?" He asked. The way he sounded even seemed like the person in my dream. I stared at him again.

"Your name?" He asked again.

"Ryona." I said. The other two men just stared at me, wondering why I hadn't spoken before.

"C-Captain..." The other man just nodded, staring at me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nanako was walking by, when she saw Ryona eating with two other men.

"A-ah! R-Ryona-chan!" Nanako exclaimed, before pulling out her cell-phone, and dialing Ryoma. The Seigaku Regulars and her were searching for Ryona, after she had disappeared. She couldn't get him on the phone. Nanako ran off, going to find Ryoma.

Meanwhile, inside...

"So, that's what we're going to do, right?" Captain nodded. A voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm just asking, but are you going to do something bad to this girl?" He asked, and they shook their heads quickly. Yukito smiled.

"I was just wondering. From what I've heard, Ginka hasn't been doing many good things lately." Yukito said, and when he left, they both sighed in relief.

"Delicious." I said, as I took a bite. They stared at me.

"It's really, really good." I said, and took another bite.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ryoma-san!" Ryoma turned, to see Nanako running towards them.

"Nanako-san, have you found her yet?" He asked, and Nanako nodded.

"She was at a restruant with some men...I think I saw the name...Gi-Giak-no...oh, Ginka!" Ryoma and the other regulars stared at Nanako.

"Ginka? Are you sure?" Momo asked, and she nodded.

"Why? Do you know them?" Fai asked. They nodded.

"They're from a school that teaches tennis too. We won the battle...because they forfeited to a...stomache." Momo sweat-dropped at the thought.

"They are the ones that were with Ryona, so if we go to their school, then we may be able to find out where Ryona is!" Mokona said quickly.

"Finally the manju bun says something helpful." Kurogane says as they go running off for Ginka...and the princess. They forget about the search for the feathers, and off they go. But, what they don't know is what else they will find. Who knows the unexpected arrivals that they will face.


	14. A New Form, A New Power, A New Key

**Well, another revised chapter done! I hope it's better than long ago, so yea...**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

The Life of Echizen Ryona

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. A New Form, A New Power, A New Key .x.x**

_Recap:_

_"Why? Do you know them?" Fai asked. They nodded._

_"They're from a school that teaches tennis too. We won the battle...because they forfeited to a...stomache." Momo sweat-dropped at the thought._

_"They are the ones that were with Ryona, so if we go to their school, then we may be able to find out where Ryona is!" Mokona said quickly._

_"Finally the manju bun says something helpful." Kurogane says as they go running off for Ginka...and the princess. They forget about the search for the feathers, and off they go. But, what they don't know is what else they will find. Who knows the unexpected arrivals that they will face._

_:End Recap_

I stared at the incoming school. The buildings were a pale white, with many windows shown. I could see a few number of people still inside the building.

"Ah...Ryona-chan! Come this way please! We don't want you to get lost!" The man with dark brown hair said. I smiled as I followed them. We past by many students, who turned to stare at me, the newcomer. Suddenly, I realized something.

"Excuse me...What are your names?" I asked. they stopped, and finally realized as how they had never introduced themselves.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Michiru Fukushi. I'm the captain of my tennis team. This here is Gouki Doumoto, he is the vice-captain of the team." Michiru-san told me. I smiled, finally happy to be able to know their names. It had been bothering me for some time. Soon, we reached a room separated from the school. It wasn't too small, or too big. They opened the door, as they ushered me in first, until I reached a wall. I looked around.

"Eh? Where is everyone?" Michiru asked himself. He walked in, until he saw a note on the ground. He read it as, he began to frown, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"C-captain!" Gouki yelled. I wondered what had the note said. I could see from afar, what the note had said.

_Dear Buchou,_

_We couldn't stand to see buchou_

_lose every single match and get beaten _

_every single time. Sorry, but we have quit the team._

_You will see our resignation forms inside_

_the office._

_From the team._

I felt sad. As I walked towards him. I kneeled down towards him, so that we were face to face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sniffed.

"It's all because of you and the others. We were doing so great...Our team finally was able to make it to the Kantou Regional, but then we had to get beaten by your twin's team! Now the entire team is gone. No more Ginka tennis team...Arggh! I hate them! God!" His words became more and more angry, as finally he stood up and started pounding on the wall. He hitted the wall over 5 times. On the tenth time, I stopped his punch. He looked over to me surprised, as I saw his tear streaked face. Another tear ran down his face, as I wiped it away.

"Don't cry...Just because there is no more Ginka tennis team...doesn't mean that Michiru Fukushi is gone, does it?" I asked him, as I smiled gently. His eyes looked even more surprised, until he looked down from embarrassment I suppose. His ears had turned red. I looked to the wall to see blood marks on the once white-gray wall. I picked up his hands slowly, as I examined his knuckles. The skin had broken through, and blood was leaking out of the wounds. I stood up, and went over to the cabinet. They followed me every move. As I opened the cabinet, I saw a medical kit inside the top corner. I reached up to get it, and walked over to him.

"Your wounds..." I started, as he looked at me, and started to smile.

"It's...been awhile ever since I've had someone care about me. Thanks. For everything." He said. I smiled. I took out the alcohol bottle, and started to pour some onto cotton balls.

"This will hurt." I told him, as he nodded. I dabbed the alcohol as gently as I could onto the wounds, as Gouki watched us. He was smiling too. Soon, after 5 mins, I wrapped up his knuckles, and his hand was cleaned. Fukushi grabbed my hand. I looked to him.

"Come, I want to show you something." He told me, as I followed him. We went upstairs to the building, as I was surprised to see that the place where it was supposed to be the highest, had another walkway toward another building. There, we walked up again, until he came up to his destination. The sight was amazing. It had already turned dark, as the full moon was out. I gasped. They looked to me, smiles on their faces.

"Do you like it?" They asked me. I smiled a great big smile, and nodded, as they let go of my hands, I ran over to the center. I looked up, happiness on my face. I close my eyes, as I spreadedmy arms out high. A soft light breeze flowed by, brushing my locks of black-green hair away from my face. My dress flowed in the wind. They talked words I couldn't hear, as they whispered. Though, for some reason, I felt woozy again. My eyes opened, as I felt my eyes go tired.

The once gentle breeze became a strong wind. The once cloudless sky, now had dark, ash grey clouds surrounding the sky. The two former tennis players noticed this. I walked slowly over to the edge, my mind losing it's consciousness. My body was controlled, by some being, as I stood on the edge of the building. Thunder was heard, very close by, as the rain started to pour...and pour. I was then, able to open my eyes, as I saw a version of my onee-sama. But, I could tell it wasn't her. I knew it was something...and the poor thing seemed to be lonely. I felt like it belonged to me, but how?

"Are...you lonely?" I asked it. She smiled, and nodded. I could faintly hear the two calling out my name, telling my to come back. But I wouldn't listen. She told me somethings.

"You...once belonged to me?" A moment of silence passed in the outside world, as the men looked at me confused.

"you don't have to be lonely anymore. You can stay with me. But..please, can you stop the rain? I don't want you to feel sad." I said. Fukushi suddenly grabbed ahold of me, as he pulled me back. This seemed to anger it. the rain became stronger, as suddenly the rain formed into a hand, whacking Fukushi back, and grabbing me. Gouki ran to his captain, as he tried to help him up.

"W-what is that...thing?" He asked. His head was bleeding slightly, from the big knockout. I could feel a presence nearby. But, that was the last thing I felt, or saw until I had finally blacked out, my body becoming limp in the strong water hold. The door to the rooftop bursted open, from Ryoma, who was currently holding his sword.

"W-wha?" Fukushi and Gouki were wide-eyed, staring at the newcomers.

"Well...We didn't expect you guys to be here." Fai said.

"Ryona!" Ryoma yelled, as he looked to the limp figure inside the hold of water. But, Fai and Kurogane stopped him from charging. They pointed to Syaoran who was walking over to them.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

"Don't worry...We are her friends. They thought that she was in trouble..." A short moment of silence passed.

"No need to worry. She will be safe in our hands." With that last things he said, as the water let Ryona down into Syaoran's arms. The water splashed to the floor, as a black key appeared. But, it was black...not blue. Instead of the 8 planets, the key still had the key at the bottom, but at the top was a scythe shape. It was sharp, and pointy, like a real scythe, and so was the shape. The blade was silver, with a crescent moon on it.

A white circle surrounded a part of the scythe to the left, like the scythe was the star, and the circle the moon. The circle, inside had a pure white feather shown. Something had gone wrong, and the key that they knew was no long there. A deck of cards came flying, but as it appeared, they saw that the form had changed. the cards, now a bottomless black color, the pictures a pure white, and the back of the card showed a picture of pure white angel wings, and a black scythe behind it. Syaoran looked in surprise at the key, and the cards there. Though, he still took it. He scrolled through the cards, until he found something bulging underneath one of them. It was Ryona's feather.

"W-wha...What...just happened?" The two Ginka players asked to no one.

"This is bad..." Oishi said. Ryoma sighed. How many people were going to find out about them? He decided on going with just erasing their memory of this, and replacing it with something else, like they showed up, but they gave Ryona back to them. They went on happily ever after. There. He went up to them, and a bright red light glowed over his left and right hands, as he placed it over their foreheads, and they blacked out instantly.

"Saaa...Echizen, what did you do?" Fuji asked.

"I just replaced their memory, so they never knew that this happened, but they still remember Ryona." He replied. He looked over to Ryona, she was sleeping peacefully.

"Come on, let's drop off those two at their home, and then go back on to our own homes." Everyone nodded at his statement, as his orders were completed. Kurogane carried the sleeping girl over to her home, and Nanako dressed Ryona in her pajamas. Ryoma sighed, as he looked over to his sister, and the key in his hands. The transformation the key was a surprise. Nothing like this had ever happened before. He wondered what this transformation had meant. He mused over it, until sleepiness overcame him, and he fell asleep too. Ryona had already gotten back her feather. Her dream...

_A bright light flashed._

_A city in the middle of the desert._

_The very dark and deserted desert._

_Ruins seen from afar. _

_Inside the walls of the city,_

_A winged shaped ruin._

_Near, a castle._

_Near, a village._

_Grown land, housing nearby._

_Children running, adults laughing._

_A few faces that she remembers._

_Two that she doesn't__. _

_One with black-green hair..._

_And another was blurry..._

_Who were they?_

_Why were they here?_

_Did I know them?_

_Why can't I remember them?_

Visions of her home, and people flashed through her mind, as she slept. Who was that person? That blurry person? She could see the boy, but not the other...

* * *

**WEEE!! Another chapter done! Once again, vote on my poll! Everyone from the tennis teams will appear soon enough. Just vote please! And today is kitty day! YAY!**


	15. The Beast Arrives

**Here's to another revised chapter! ....This seriously is slowing down my updates, lol. But at least it'll be better than before. So, how do you like it so far? Like long ago, I'd tell you to vote...but...it's closed now. You can still tell me who you want though, so I can put in side pairings. Thank you!**

**Here's the chapter.**

* * *

The Life of Echizen Ryona

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. The Beast Arrives .x.x**

_Recap:_

_Who were they?_

_Why were they here?_

_Did I know them?_

_Why can't I remember them?_

_Visions of her home, and people flashed through her mind, as she slept. Who was that person? That blurry person? She could see the boy, but not the other..._

_:End Recap_

I woke up to a white ceiling that didn't seem to be so unfamiliar anymore. I sat up, and pushed the covers away from my face, as a gentle breeze from the open window nearby brushed my green locks away from my face. The bed across the room was empty again, but then the door opened to see Ryo-kun. He told me to call him that, for some reason.

"Morning, Ryo-kun!" I said. He smiled.

"Morning." He said. He walked into the room, wearing a uniform like Ginka's, only slightly different and black. Browsing through the drawer, he finally took out something like what I wore the other day, only it was short-sleeved, and instead of a dress, it had both a shirt and a skirt.

"Ryona, wear this. You have to go to school, but don't worry. Some of my friends will be there." I tilted my head in confusion when I heard thew word school, but my face brightened when I heard that my friends would be there.

"But, you have to wear this, it's called a uniform." He pointed to the clothing that he had just put on the bed.

"Go wash up, and then come back here to put it on. Nanako will help you." I nodded, as I leaped off the bed, and went into the bathroom in the hallway. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and when I went into the room, Nanako-chan was already there. I took off my pajamas, as Nanako took the clothes off the hangers.

"Oh, Ryona-san, wear this first." She gave me a light blue tank-top, as I looked at her in confusion.

"Trust me, I even though you don't remember your memories...you will have to know this. Just wear it, even though your chest is really small." She said. I didn't know exactly what she meant, but I put it on either way. Then, she helped me slip on the white shirt, and tied the blue collar with white double line stripes decorating the edge. The collar extended out to the back as the end reached to my mid-back. It was like a square the shape behind, the double white lines still decorating the edge.

The sleeves were short, and at the end, it was folded upwards once, to show a blue sleeve with the same double white stripes decorating the edge of it. The collar was tied by a red ribbon, in a bow. I put on my white and black necklace, knowing that somehow it held importance to me. I put on white panties, and slipped on the blue skirt, that went up to my mid-thigh...which seemed really short. The clothes I wore were also sort of baggy, but not too much.

"Oh dear...I asked for your size, but it seems that this is the smallest one...You'll have to try and grow into it, okay?"

"Okay." I slipped on some white socks, which I left loose. Then, I put on a blue long-sleeved jacket, and Nanako grabbed another red ribbon and held it together as she tied it into a bow. From the part as to where it was held, it parted open slightly diagonally.

"Oh, right! Come over here. Let me do your hair, okay?" I nodded, as I went over to the vanity. Nanako-chan took out a black brush, and brushed my waist length locks, undoing all the knots, and then she grabbed a white ribbon, as to which she tied it to the left side of my face in a bow, the bow hanging a bit above my ear.

"You look so cute!" Nanako sqealed. I blushed, as we went downstairs together. I felt all eyes on me. The regulars were here today, because they decided to stay over for the night.

"Ryona-chan! You look soooo cute!" The woman known as Rinko complimented me.

"T-thank you.." I said softly, still fidgeting under the males gazes, which only the females in the house noticed.

"Stop staring at her! You're making her nervous!" Rinko and Nanako yelled, as they stopped. But the man known as Nanjirou noticed something. He stood up, pointing to my skirt.

"AH! The skirt is too short for her!" Nanjirou yelled. Ryoma and everyone else noticed that too.

"I got the her size for her, but I guess she still needs to grow a lot more." Nanako sighed. Then, all of a sudden, Mokona jumped into my arms.

"Ryo-chan is cute!" He said, as I giggled softly. They told me sit down, as I ate some toast with butter on it. 10 minutes later, we went outside, after bidding good bye to them. I held Larg in my arms, my beige colored bag worn over my shoulders. Soel was sitting on Ryo-kun's head. Fai and Kurogane were argueing, and Syaoran-kun was trying to break it apart.

We entered the school, with many people looking at us. I looked downwards, as Ryo-kun noticed this and sent death glares toward everyone looking. They stopped immediately, and went back to their business instantly. During class, Ryo-kun told everyone that I was in an accident, so I forgot my memories. They all gasped.

Taking one step closer to me, I took one step closer to Ryoma. Then, by luck, another man came inside the classroom. Everyone went back to their seats, but when he looked at me, I ducked behind Ryo-kun.

"Ryona-san, why are you hiding from me?" He asked. I stayed silent, and Ryo-kun answered for me.

"She just got into a accident, and lost her memories, she has amnesia." He said. The teacher still eyed me.

"But...then where are her injuries?"

"She didn't get hit anywhere else, only her head, so that's why she doesn't have any injuries right now, besides the memory-loss." Ryo-kun explained. I wondered if that was what had really happened.

"Very well, go to your respective seats." We walked over to our seats as the man talked about some random stuff. Then, a long time afterwards, we went on outside as Ryo-kun and I went over to a fenced place. The people there were all males, and they held weird wooden things, and were hitting yellow spherical objects. String, tied together held up by metal poles stood in the center.

"Ryo-kun, what are they doing?" I asked him.

"Ah, they are playing something called tennis. The ones that they are holding are called rackets, and the yellow flying object you see is called a tennis ball." He explained, as I nodded. It looked really fun.

"Ne, can I try?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure, wait, let me get you a racket." He searched through his giant bag, and pulled out two tennis rackets, one blue and another red. Then, from his pocket, he got one tennis ball. We went over to a empty court, and Ryo-kun started to explain to me how to play. We got in our positions.

"You can serve first." He told me.

"Okay!" I started to bounce the ball like he had told me, and then, threw the tennis ball in the air. The racket was in my right hand. For some reason, I knew this feeling. This feeling of tennis...Like I had experianced it before. On reflex, I jumped up and hit the ball smack dab in the center of the racket, making the ball fly toward Ryo-kun, barely missing his face. He had a shock expression on his face.

"Ah! Sorry, Ryo-kun! Are you okay?" I asked him.

"How did you?" He asked. I thought.

"I...don't know. It was like a reflex to me..." I told him. Suddenly, Soel talked up from his position on the bench.

"I think it's your body's memories." He said. We looked at him in confusion.

"Even when you forget your memories mentally, the body memories will always stay. The reflex you talked about must have been since you played tennis before." Larg explained.

"So...I played tennis before?" Ryo-kun nodded at me.

"Can I try go again?" His answer was that he got back in position, showing me that I was going to serve again. I think I hit a normal ball, and he hit it back. Once again, my body moved on reflex, as I ran toward the ball, hitting it to him. It seemed really fast, as he didn't hit it good enough, and it flew up. I jumped up, as I smashed the ball down. Ryo-kun smirked.

"Seems like you are going to get some of your memories back faster." I smiled. From afar, Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, and the regulars were watching.

"Saaa...It seems like that someone is going to be able to remember things a lot more faster." Fai said. They all nodded. 2 hours later, practice ended.

"That was really fun!" I said happily. Larg started talking about how I did as Soel watched the clouds.

"Ah! I remembered something!" Momo shot out suddenly. Everyone turned to him.

"There was something happening at downtown today! I think it was like a festival or something." He said.

"Maybe we should go?" Syaoran said a little afterwards.

"We still need to find Ryona's feathers though gaki." Kurogane turned to me. I was in confusion. Feathers? Was that why I was so attracted to them? He sighed.

"Guess you don't know yet. Your memories are in forms of feathers. Each time you get one, your memories will return back one by one, in no specific order." He explained. I slowly took all of this in. My memories were scattered...That was why I couldn't remember anything.

"It's a pure white feather, with a heart design on it. When you get it, your body will absorb it, and your mind will replay that memory for you. No one can know though." I thought back to the previous one. The blurry image of the boy...I still wondered who was he. I nodded, to show that I understood. Then, I remembered something. I fished for something under my shirt, as everyone was wondering what I was doing. I took out the black and white key.

"Ne, Ryo-kun? What is this?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know. Before you had something like that...except it was blue, and the key's form was a lot more different. We don't know what happened to make it change like that." He explained sadly.

"It's alright, I understand." I tried to lighten his mood.

"What about the festival?" Momo brought up the subject again.

"Maybe we should go. It will help brighten the moods of everyone." Oishi looked around at everyone's faces. They thought about it a bit, and then nodded.

"Good!" Momo yelled.

"A festival...But, to go to a festival, don't you need to wear something nice?" I asked. They looked at me in confusion.

"Nanako-chan showed me a flyer. She told me that if I wanted to go, I could tell her, and she would make us something nice." I told them, as Kurogane picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder, as everyone dashed off for Nanako-chan's house. I blinked twice in confusion as everything happened so fast. Suddenly, Kurogane put me down on the bed. I blinked again, as I realized that we were inside my room. Nanako came inside, with a bunch of kimonos. I stared at all of the brightly colored and decorated yukatas.

"Well, I'm glad that you chose to go!" Nanako chirped happily. The boys all chose theirs.

Ryo-kun's yukata was a bright red one. A bright red yukata, decorated with big white circles, and the top went left over right. The sleeves were long and dangling, covering down to half his hand if he left it down. His pants had the same design as well, and he wore wooden sandles. Syaoran-kun wore a brown yukata, decorated with tiny green leaves, and the top part, the left side went over the right too, as did everyone elses. You could see the white undershirt peeking out, and his pants long with the same design, and his brown wooden sandles clacked against the floor otuside.

Fai-san wore a white yukata, with bright purple sparks decorating the clothing. The yukata went left over right, and he wore white wooden sandles, with matching pants. Kurogane wore a black yukata, the top part going left over right, matching pants. His yukata was decorated with red swirls, and the sleeves were dangling too. Brown wooden sandels covered his feet, and he sensed something was going to happen, so he secretly hid his katana under his kimono, and under it he was wearing his armour. But, he didn't tell anyone.

Tezuka was wearing a plain tan yukata, The yukata as everyone elses, went left over right, and mathing pants. The white undershirt was covered completely, and he wore brown wooden sandels. Sleeves were dangling to down to his wrist. Fuji was wearing a plain bright blue yukata, it went left over right, with matching pants. The sleeves were dangling down to his wrist, and he wore brown wooden sandles.

Inui wore a plain grey yukata, it went left over right, his sleeves dangling down to his wrists, and matching pants. The white undershirt was peeking out, and he wore brown wooden sandles. Taka wore a purple yukata, decorated with sushi, and the yukata went left over right, and his sleeves were dangling down to his wrist. Brown wooden sandels were worn, along with matching pants.

Eiji wore a dark blue yukata, the sides going left over right, and it was decorated with orange fish. He wore brown wooden sandels and his sleeves were dangling down to his wrist, and he wore matching pants. Oishi wore a light green yukata, decorated with blue waves, and it went left over right, his sleeves dangling. He wore matching pants, and was wearing brown wooden sandels.

Momo wore a purple yukata, that went left over right decorated with candy, and his sleeves were dangling. He wore matching pants, and brown wooden sandels. Kaidoh wore a dark forest green yukata, decorated with light green snakes, and it went left over right. His sleeves were long, going down to his wrists, and wore matcing pants. He wore brown wooden sandels.

Soel and Larg were the opposite of each other. Larg was wearing a small kimono tha fit hit, and it went left over right. His sleeves covered up to half-way to his little pink pad underneath his 'hands'. A white obi was tied in the middle, and in the back it was a bow. A smaller obi black obi was tied aroudn him, dangling, and he wore tiny white wooden sandles. Soel wore the opposite. He wore a white kimono that fit him, left over right, and his sleeves also covered a bit over the little pink pad underneath his 'hands.' A black obi was tied as a bow, and another smaller white obi was tied and left dangling with no bow. Soel wore black wooden sandals that fit his 'feet.'

"You all look good! Okay! Ryona-chan! Come over here please! I'm going to help you personally." Nanako-chan shooed out all of the boys in the room.

"I still have no idea why Nanako had to dress you guys." Kurogane grunted, refering to the 'two manju buns.'

I was left inside the room with Nanako-chan after she shooed the boys out. She turned to me, and started to smile. I shivered a bit. I had a feeling that this had happened before...and I didn't like it. She went over to the mass amount of kimonos, and started searching through them. Many of them that she didn't like, she tossed over her shoulder. One of them accidently knocked down a lamp...Nanako-chan payed no heed to it though.

Finally she found the right one for me...It was a bright blue kimono, covered with pure white feathers. The kimono's length went down to my ankles, and the sleeves went down to a little bit below my wrists. A dark blue obi was tied in the back as a giant bow, and a smaller baby blue obi was tied in the middle of it, but wasn't left as a bow, instead it was left dangling, being double knotted. The kimono's sides went left over right, and brown wooden sandals were attached.

"Okay, take off your uniform, and go take a shower before you put this on. We should get there 15 mins. early, so we have hour. I'll go tell them to do something then to wait outside." She said, as I nodded, and went outside into the shower.

"Ryoma-san! Go watch or play a match. It's going to take awhile for me to get Ryona-chan ready, okay?" Nanako told him.

"Hn." They walked down the stairs into the kitchen, into the living room.

I walked inside the room, taking off my uniform, and putting it inside the hamper. I put a white towel around my body, securing it so that it won't fall off. I turned on the water, adjusting it to be a little bit colder than warm. I loved the cold for some reason. I let it fill the tub up to an inch below the top, and put in some bubble mix that Nanako-chan let me use. Karupin came in. She knew a way into the bathroom, in case her master was in there and she wanted to be with him/her.

I welcomed Karupin. The tub was full, and I took off the towel, as I slipped into the cold, bubble bath. It felt nice. With my dry hand, I petted Karupin, as she purred. I poured water from the tub's faucet into a small bucket nearby, and poured it over my dry head. Then, I closed my eyes and dumped my head under the water. 10 seconds later, I came back up. I grabbed for the strawberry scented shampoo, Nanako-chan told me to use, and poured some of the pink-red liquid onto my hand, and lathered my head.

Then, I grabbed the body wash, and scrubbed my body, since I was a bit sweaty from the tennis match I had with Ryo-kun. I sunk into the bubble bath, my head above water, to relax a bit, and then stepped out of the tub. Then, I unplugged the tub, letting the water flow down the drain, and grabbed the stood, and the head shower. It could come out so that I could hold it with my hand and wash my hair. I sat on the stool, put Karupin out of the way, and turned it on, as I washed my body rid of all the soup. The green locks stuck to my body. I then, grabbed a towel. All the towels seemed to go only to my middle thigh for some reason.

I shrugged off the thought, and wrapped it around my body. Then, I wiped the mirror that was covered with fog, and washed my face again. I wiped it, and opened the door and walked out, and went back in into my room, with Karupin trailing behind me. I opened up the door, and Nanako had already gotten everything off the hangers and separated. She handed me my undergarments, and then I put on the long kimono.

She helped me slip it on, as my hands popped out from the long, dangling sleeves. Then, Nanako-chan closed it, the right side, she wrapped it around my body, and the put the left side over it. She grabbed the dark blue obi, and tied it, then, she told me to hold it, as she went around me, and tied the obi as a bow. Then, she took another obi, the white one, and wrapped it again, double knotting it, and then leaving it to dangle. She helped me adjust the kimono to fit.

"There we go! Now, all we need to do is just do your hair." Nanako-chan told me. I walked over to the vanity, and then she grabbed the black brush, and once again brushed it out. She grabbed the white ribbon, and tied it this time in a bun, with some strangs dangling out and my bangs just out too. It took 30 minutes, and I took 10 mins. for my bath. I walked out, with Nanako trailing me, and Karupin too.

"Okay! We're done!" Nananko yelled out from the top of the stairs. Mutterings were heard. We met outside, and with help, Nanako put on my brown wooden sandals.

"Have a safe trip!" She yelled out, as she waved to us.

"Okay!" We yelled back to her, us waving. Larg sat in my arms, and Soel once again sat on Ryo-kun's head. We arrived at the festival, and looked at the bright lights coming from the distract.

"Waah! The lights are so pretty!" I said in amazement.

"It is, isn't it?" Ryo-kun said. I turned to him and nodded happily. In 25 minutes of walking, we finally reached the festival place. Booths filled the place, and at the very back were some bridges, and trees. We walked in, admiring the lights and what they had done.

"Ah! Look! There's the food booths!" Momo yelled out hungrily. We giggled. But we were hungry too, since we didn't eat anything. So, we sat down at the booth, as we ordered something. The food all looked soo yummy.

"Ryo-kun? What are you getting?" I askled him.

"Maybe the Super Deluxe Edition Strawberry Chocolate Parfait." He said. I smiled. The waiter came up to us.

"What are your orders?" He asked us.

"I'll have 1 slice of Chocolate Mousse Cake with White Frosting, 1 slice of Chocolate Swirled Cheesecake, and 1 slice of Strawberry Mousse Filled Angel Cake, a Sundae in a Waffle Cone, a slice of chocolate cake with ice cream, plus a glass of coke, please." I said to the waiter, as he just stared at me. I blinked at him. Then, I realized that everyone staring at me too.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well...I think that's a bit too much food..." The waiter started off.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think that's too much food..." He told me. I looked at him.

"E-er...You know what, nevermind then." He told me, and I just nodded.

"Okay...and you?" He asked everyone else, before turning to Ryoma.

"I'll have the Super Deluxe Edition Strawberry Chocolate Parfait, 1 slice of Chocolate Layer Cake with Whipped Cream Frosting, 1 slice of Mini Sponge Cake with Ice Cream and Berries, and 1 slice of Sponge Cake with Lemon Glaze, and a glass of coke too." Now it was his turn to get stared at.

"What?" They shook their heads. They ordered their sides, and payed. For the others, it was amazing we were able to pay for all of it.

"Wha?! Echizen! You had all this money yet you made us pay for your trips to the burger joint!?" Both Momo and Eiji yelled out. Ryo-kun grinned micheavoulsy and I giggled. I ate all of mines, and gave some to Mokona and Modoki. Then, I ordered some for home for Nanako-chan, Rinko-san, and Nanjirou-san, and for snacks at home. Then, we proceded to the booths.

As we walked by, I saw something...it was a ball. A crystal ball. But inside it...

"Mekkyon." Mokona said out suddenly, as this attracted the attention of Ryo-kun and the others. I ran toward the booth.

"It's there!" Mokona pointed to the booth I was running too. A man was there, attracting the attention of people nearby. Ryo-kun and the others caught up with me soon enough to see.

"Come! Come! A marvelous game! To win! You must crack open this hard ball! And when you do! You will win this very fabulous prize! A brooch! A lovely item for a women! Men! You can use it to win the women! It has shown good use in the power of love! Women! Use it to attract men! Crack the ball and you win! Only 100 yen per try!" He yelled out. A line was already forming. We saw from the outer line, that each person who tried, couldn't even land a hit! Once they hit the ball, they would bounce back, everything in them vibrating. It was hard. I went to the person in charge of the booth.

"Excuse me..." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes? Young lady?" He replied.

"That fe-brooch...Where did you get it from?" I asked him. He thought for a moment, until he got something.

"Ah! I was journeying through the park just yesterday. That's when I saw a spark in the night, and I ran to it. There, I found that. It was already in the ball. When I got it, I thought it was nothing, but none the less, I carried it with me. All of a sudden, women from every corner ran to me demanding me that they give my attention to them. I was happy at first, but then things got out of hand. I couldn't bring it with me or else people would mob me. I thought about doing this. I tried to crack the ball, but the same thing keeps happening." He explained. He watched as every person who tried failed. Then, we heard something.

"Ore-sama will win that brooch!" The man yelled out. We looked to where the voice came from, to see a grey-haired man. I looked at him, and when he looked at me, he started growling.

"Brat! What are you doing here?!" He yelled.

"E-eh?" I asked. He must be talking about Ryo-kun. He stayed back in the crowd earlier.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He yelled.

"Oi! Atobe! You're scaring her! That's not Echizen!" The man turned. A group of men were running to him.

"What do you mean this isn't the brat! It's clearly-oh..." He muttered, staring at my face. He laughed nervously.

"I-I'm sorry miss...What is your-OW!" He yelled, and I stifled a giggle, as Ryo-kun whacked him on the head.

"Monkey King! What do you think you're doing yelling at her?!" He yelled. The man rolled his eyes.

"I mistook her for you, brat." He turned to me again.

"I'm sorry about that miss...Let me start over...Hello there." He said in a gentlemen's voice.

"U-um..H-hello...um...Monkey King?" I said uncertainly.

"We're here to win that brooch." Ryo-kun growled out. I heard Ryo-kun and the others stifle a laugh. Some didn't even bother trying. Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, and many of 'monkey king's' friends bursted out laughing.

"...M-my name is Atobe Keigo, miss. Your name?" He held out my hand, and kissed it. Ryo-kun grew angry.

"Oi! Back off!" Ryo-kun yelled. Atobe-san smirked.

"What? Is she your girlfriend?" He asked. Ryo-kun didn't blush, which was what Atobe had not expected him to do.

"Tell him your name.." I nodded quickly.

"Echizen Ryona." I said, and Atobe-san looked up in shock.

"What...wha?" He asked in a very idioctic manner.

"She's my twin sister Monkey King." Was his simple statement. Atobe-san looked like he was going to blow up. But he calmed himself down somehow.

"Never mind you. I will win that brooch!" He yelled out, as he marched up to the stage, and many made way for him. He grabbed out a gold hammer enforced with metal, and held up the hammer as high as he could, as he brought it down with much force. Nothing happened. Until, Atobe-san started vibrating badly. He couldn't even speak straight.

"Ouch..." Ryo-kun said.

"B-b-b-b-b-be aw-aw-awed a-a-a-at t-t-t-t-t-th-e-e s-s-s-si-si-g-g-ht-ht of-of m-m-my p-p-p-ow-ow-power-r-re-ss-ss...(Be awed at the sight of my poweress.)" And with that, he fell off the stage. Once again people started laughing, except with the exception of the entire crowd. Kurogane pushed through. He held up a sword.

"My turn." He stood up, as everyone quieted down, and swung his sword. The same thing happened, except not too much vibrating for him. Fai-san caught him before he fell of the stage. I looked to the feather. Then, I asked him.

"Ne? Can I try?" I asked him. Everyone looked at me surprise crossing their faces.

"Y-you sure? I-I mean...Look at those guys. They are older than you, and they couldn't even get a hit..." I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" I asked again. He couldn't resist. He sighed in defeat. I mentally cheered.

"Fine, but don't come crying when you start vibrating too." He said, as I walked up on stage. I grabbed the plain hammer. I held it up high, and with much force, I brang down the hammer. Everyone waited for the yell, as they closed their eyes and ears. But it never came, instead when they opened it, they were surprised to see that the ball had cracked, and was now shattering to pieces.

"A-amazing..." The booth person and everyone else stuttered out. I got the feather in my hands.

"Thanks." I said to the booth master. We walked off, leaving behind many shocked people. Luckily, I didn't attract anyone. Back there, Atobe and many others were scheming.

"Echizen Ryona...You will be mine." Was the thought of many, especially the one and only Atobe Keigo. When we got into a secluded area, my body started to absorb the feather.

(A/N: I'm not going to describe her dream every time.) This time...instead of only passing out for almost one day or more, she woke up 10 mins. after. Her memory was over already?

"Ryona...What's wrong?" Ryo-kun asked me, concerned.

"Eh?" I asked him.

"You only passed out for 10 mins. What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. I saw my memories. That's it." I said to him.

"I guess that sometimes it will be like that. Once Sakura-chan did so too." Fai told us. We nodded.

"Why don't we get back to the festival?" I asked. We all nodded, and cheered and went back. But what we saw was not what we expected. The entire place was a mess. Drinks spilled, booths overturned. But what was worst...There was blood. We looked around, but luckily, there was no dead bodies around. That was a relief. We looked around a bit, without making too much noise. That was when we saw something peak out. It was grey hair. Our eyes widened in recongnition.

"Atobe-san..." I whispered out. We turned to the corner, to see a injured Atobe. His body had cuts and bruises, but the biggest wound was the one on his right side. A giant gash was made, and blood was pouring out of it. We ran to him, and helped him up. Ryo-kun checked his pulse, and let out a sigh of relief as we learned that he was not dead. Tezuka-san slung Atobe-san's arm slowly around his neck, and heaved him up.

"Come on, let's go find the others." Fai-san whispered out. We nodded, and tried to stay hidden. Kurogane still had his kimono on though. But, he had already shown that he had his sword with him. Finally, we came to the clearing. There, was everyone. We ran to them. The people who were with Atobe-san ran to us.

"Captain!" They whispered, but yelled out. Tezuka-san put Atobe-san down.

"Don't worry. He's still alive. Does anyone have a first-aid kit?" Ryo-kun asked. A person stood up, and started to tend to his wounds. It seemed that whoever attacked Atobe-san had attacked everyone else. But, Ryo-kun wondered, how did they not hear the screams? Two men came running up to them.

"Ryona-chan!" They yelled/whispered out.

"Fukushi-san! Gouki-san!" I said. They ran up to me.

"Are yo okay?" They asked, and I nodded, giving them a smile. The people who were with Atobe-san seemed to noticed me. They looked towards me.

"Hello." I said, and the tension seemed to have disappeared from our arrival.

"Eh? Who's the new girl?" One of them asked.

"Ah, that's my twin sister." Ryo-kun said.

"EH!? TWIN SISTER!?" They all yelled out. Everyone knew of Ryo-kun I supposed. Then, they all clamped their mouths shut. The tension came back. Everyone became silent, as we knew why. They were coming. Even though we didn't know who 'they' were.

"Everyone, start moving across the bridge for now. A police station should be nearby once you cross the bridge and jump over the fence. Go there, and get help. Move slowly, and as quietly as possible." Ryo-kun said. Everyone obliged, and started to move the wounded ones first. Though, as soon as he said that, something jumped out from the bushes. We couldn't tell what it was. Everyone started screaming. It was probaly the thing that attacked them in the first place. It was a giant monster. Black...bottomless creatures...You could barely see it's form in the night. The only thing as to where you could tell where it was, was it's fiery red peircing eyes. It growled out, as it bared it's white fangs.

"Quick! Get to the fence and get help now!" Ryo-kun yelled. Fai using his magic that Yuuko had returned to him, he leaped into the air and flew over the fence. Then helped people up. He helped the strongest over first, and told them to help, as Fai ran off toward the station. Leaping was okay, but him using magic could be bad. It owould be bad if anyone other than them to find out. Very bad...

The monster charge toward Fai. But failed to do so as he leapt over the fence. Then, he went for...the cilivians...He charge, until he met with metal. Kurogane had tossed off his kimono, now in his black ninja armour. He fought back. Ryona though, stared at the beast. It looked like a...demon from hell...But if it was...then doesn't that mean...it was once human before?!

"Stop!" I yelled to the beast. The beast stop its charge, and stared at me.

"What are you doing?!" Kurogane yelled. I payed no heed to him. I cautiously approached the beast. When I was close enough, I held up the key I had. Hell...Heaven...A scythe...A feather...It made sense...He stopped short, as I held out my hand to him. Then, he growled, as he sprung upwards...ready to attack...

* * *

**CLIFFY!! WEEEE!! Cheers to another chapter. **

**~Midnight Hell**


	16. She Becomes the Angel of Death

**Here's to another revised chapter! ....This seriously is slowing down my updates, lol. But at least it'll be better than before. So, how do you like it so far? Like long ago, I'd tell you to vote...but...it's closed now. You can still tell me who you want though, so I can put in side pairings. Thank you!**

**Here's the chapter.**

* * *

The Life of Echizen Ryona

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. She Becomes the Angel of Death .x.x**

__

Recap:

The monster charge toward Fai. But failed to do so as he leapt over the fence. Then, he went for...the cilivians...He charge, until he met with metal. Kurogane had tossed off his kimono, now in his black ninja armour. He fought back. Ryona though, stared at the beast. It looked like a...demon from hell...But if it was...then doesn't that mean...it was once human before?!

"Stop!" I yelled to the beast. The beast stop its charge, and stared at me.

"What are you doing?!" Kurogane yelled. I payed no heed to him. I cautiously approached the beast. When I was close enough, I held up the key I had. Hell...Heaven...A scythe...A feather...It made sense...He stopped short, as I held out my hand to him. Then, he growled, as he sprung upwards...ready to attack...

_End Recap:_

The beast's claw attacked skin. But...it wasn't mine. Blood that wasn't mine, sprayed over the back of my body. A man stood behind me. He had a sword, and was about to strike me if the creature hadn't done anything to stop him. I stood up quickly, and stepped a few steps back. I gripped the key more firmly. The most astonishing was that the scythe didn't hurt me. If I were to accidentally poke myself, I wouldn't feel a thing. I thought of something...the dream, I remembered it. It was me calling out this key. But..Sakura-onee-chan said that with a new key, needed a new spell to open it. I thought quickly, as the man tried to attack me. I got it. I held out the key.

"The key that hides the power of death and beyond," This got everyone attention. Death? "show your true form before me. I, Ryona, command you under our contract. Release." The key didn't change as much. The key got longer and longer, until it became a staff, a dark, black scythe. The rod of the scythe was a pure black, and the scythe part, was a pale silver color that shined. Near the part as to where the scythe and the rod connected, imprinted were pure white feathers shown on the silver. The key hadn't changed much, but my form did. Now, instead of the kimono that I wore, I stood there wearing something else.

A short, black dress was worn on me. It was a strapped dress, pure black. It stuck my form, and went down to my mid-thighs. It flared out a bit near there, and underneath were white ruffles. A black cloth was wrapped around my left leg, near the middle of my thigh, and it was tied, the knot pointing to the left, and left there dangling, as the excess string went down to my knees, with a smaller white string tied in the middle, dangling with the black. I wore black boots that reached up to 2 inches below my dress, still above my knee. It went 1 inch below the cloth tied around my left leg. Attached..or I don't know..to the heel of the boot, were two pairs of black wings. I wore a black choker, with a dangling black and white wing charm. I had on black fingerless gloves, and a black bracelet worn around my left arm. Around my right arm, I had something on like the one I wore on my left leg. It was dangling too.

My hair had turned a pure white color, and my eyes...Were no longer a golden color. They were now like the red demon eyes in the creature, with white, black, and gold blended in. My skin turned snow white, but the most amazing thing was...the wings. I had white wings, with feathers and everything. Mixed with the white feathers, were a few black. A black hat like a blimp was worn on my head. Around the edge of the blimp like hat, was a white design. It went like this, line dot line dot line. Around the entire hat. Then, to the left side of the hat, attached was metal you could see hanging down, and from there, white silky strings extended down.

(Think about Shino's hat from G.U Hack Rebirth)

I held the scythe in my left hand. I myself was surprised by the changes. The man growled in response.

"Damn...I was supposed to prevent this from happening." He muttered a curse, as he disappeared. But behind, he left over 50 warriors. I got into position. The rest were about to fight until the creature spoke.

"Do not interfere. She can handle this." He said.

"You can speak!?" They yelled. The creature sighed.

"Yes, I spoke. I am a demon from Hell, and I was sent here to stop the person that was him. I didn't mean to attack others. I thought they were him." He sighed again.

"I'll go erase the memories from the others, and replace it with fireworks." Syaoran-kun said, and he disappeared too. Every one of the warriors charged at the same time. I held the scythe close, as I sliced through many. But then, I had an idea. I flew up in the air, as I looked through my cards. I chose one that would seem right.

"SHIELD!" I yelled, as I threw the card in the air. It connected with the scythe, but it's power wouldn't activate. Instead, it fell down, as I looked at it. I picked it up, as I wondered why it wouldn't work. The warriors came charging at me. I tried to dodge as many as I could, but I did get hit.

_'Nande? Why won't it work? Why!?' _I thought, until I remembered a memory during the time when Sakura-onee-sama was training with her own staff, and teaching me.

**_"With a new key, you need a new spell. I remember when I first transformed my key. I couldn't figure it out. Remember this, in case it's your time. And also...you may not know what I mean right now, but, when the time comes, you will have to transform your own set of cards, but. In order for it to work, you must think of a name for your new cards. Remember this, Ryona."_**

I finally realized what it meant.

'_Thankyou, Sakura-onee-sama.'_

I got out the card again, as I got into a spot far away from them and the people. I threw the card up in the air. It started spinning.

"The Card created by Sakura, abandon your old form and reincarnate." I started to lift the staff.

"Under the name of your new master, Ryona...SHIELD...transform into BARRIER!"

A black card with the same shield except in white appeared. It had feathers over the moon, sun, and the stars. In the back was a magic circle, except the largest part was a large, crescent scythe. A large barrier formed only around the dead warriors. They tried to get out, but to no avail. The card Sakura-onee-sama had transformed slowly floated down into the palm of my hand.

Then, I got out another card. I looked at it in shock. It wasn't one of those cards that Sakura-onee-chan told me about. It was another one, and it was already transformed. I shook my head, and threw the card up in the air.

"GATES TO HELL, open!" I shouted, and threw that card into the BARRIER, as my scythe connected with the card. Soon, a giant silver gate appeared. It had two skulls at the top, and each had their arms on it. It opened slowly, to reveal that what was inside...was really hell. Red chains grabbed those that followed, allowing fate to happen, as shadows grabbed those that didn't want to go. But, from above, white chains snatched a few, that were good people.

Slowly, as every single on of the warriors disappeared, the gate once again closed, as it fell back down to the ground sinking. I flew down slowly, and landed on my feet. I heard people running behind me, as I let my form drop, everything about me become normal again. The last thing I remember was Ryo-kun running toward me and a white feather in his hands before blacking out.

"Ryona!" Ryoma yelled, as he catched the falling form. She had a giant gash around her chest, and a warrior that touched her shoulder had left 1st degree burnt marks on Ryona. Her head was bleeding, as the blood started to trickle down over her right eye. Her left leg had a gash, and she had a high fever. He let the body absorb the feather, before rushing off to the hospital, leaving the police alone. The black creature had already disappeared to hell. Though, as they were running, Ryoma started getting slower and slower, until he was breathing heavily.

"Oi! Brat! What's wrong?!" Kurogane asked Ryoma.

"N-nothing..I-" He was cut off short, when he collapsed.

"Echizen!" Momo came over to get his kouhai.

"It seems that since those two are twins, whatever one feels...the other feels too. We have to get them to the hospital quick!" Fai shouted, as he used his magic to teleport them closer to the hospital. Soon, as soon as they barged in, doctors and nurses started to assist them and get them into their rooms to get treated. They treated Ryona first since she was the most injured, and she was the cause of Ryoma's pain currently. Ryoma had fallen unconscious not too long after he collapsed. They called Rinko, Nanjirou, and Nanako, as 10 mins. later they appeared, and the regulars explained what had happened.

"This is bad...The men didn't want Ryona-chan here because they knew that if she was to unlock that power, the person after her could use her power to destroy everything. They didn't want that, so they thought of something else, and that was to kill her." Rinko said.

"Okay, you guys have to make sure to watch her. Her new key and power obviously takes up a lot of power." Nanjirou told them, as they nodded.

"But what did she mean when she said "Power of Death and Beyond?" Oishi asked.

"She probably meant beyond this world...You said that she had a card called "GATES TO HELL?" Nanako asked. They nodded.

"When a giant silver gate opened, what was really in there was really Hell! And there were some white chains that came from above too!" Eiji cried out.

"And, I didn't hear a card called BARRIER before." Ryoma commented.

"She can probably control death now...That means she can also see ghosts. Oh...and by the way...I don't think that you guys concealed yourself good enough..." The trio said at the same time.

"Why?" Kurogane asked.

"That's why." They pointed to the policemen there and the wounded people.

"I swear! I saw that girl! She was scary, and she yelled out Gates To Hell!" One of the police yelled out.

"Yea! She sent all of those warriors off somewhere...It seemed like she was..." Another said.

"Huh?"

"She seems like a normal girl, but she could control death, and she sended people to their right place!"

"She seems like an angel to me though." One said, as many looked in shock at him.

"Why?!" They asked.

"Her angel wings..." They looked off for a moment until they nodded.

"Yea...She seems like..." The police said. Many agreed with their comment.

"Like Death's Angel." Fai spoke, as they all turned to look at him.

"She is not Death itself, but instead, she works for Death. She is Death's Angel. The Angel Of Death." Everyone from there agreed with Fai's comment.

"Seems like Ryona-chan now has a new nickname." Mokona popped out from Fai's backpack.

"Ah." Ryoma says nothing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up to find a plainer, whiter ceiling then the one at home. I tried to sit up, but excruciating pain shot up my sides. I fell back down to the bed. Ryo-kun and the others noticed that I was awake. They ran over to me.

"Ah! Ryona! Are you okay?" Ryo-kun asked me in a worried tone. I nodded. I noticed that I had bandages over my head, my left leg, and on my chest and wrapped around my left arm. I must've looked like a wreck. Ryo-kun seemed to be wincing in pain a bit too. I wondered why.

"Hai." I looked around, to see not much.

"Ryona, can you sit up?" I nodded. Then, I tried to get up, but as soon as I stood up on my feet, I collapsed. Ryo-kun held me up. Okay, we're going to go out. Go change into whatever Nanako-chan gives you." I nod, as Nanako comes in. If I knew Tomoyo-chan before, then Nanako-chan would have been like a replacement for her! Nanako-chan insisted on me wearing what she was going to give me, instead of me wearing something else.

In the end, I lost. I wore a black tank-top, that had on a sky-blue design in the middle of the shirt. 1 large swirl was in the middle of the tank, and around it, wavy lines spread out around from it. Imagine the sun, the swirl the sun, and the wavy lines like wavy heat waves going out from it. At the bottom of the tank, were random dots, squares, decorating the edge. The straps were think for the tank, and was 2 inches thick. Then, after the two inches, it poofed out a bit, flaring. But it didn't go back down on her arms. No, it stayed upwards or downwards, but didn't go back to the arm. The tank was a little short, so it showed my belly button.

The shirt length's went down to a centimeter above my belly button. than, I wore 4 white bangles on my left arm. Nanako-chan made me wear jean shorts, that went down to my mid-thigh, maybe a little bit shorter. The shorts that Nanako-chan made me wear had a belt to go with it. It had a silver buckle, the belt dark-blue. Then, 1 long strap hung on from the hoops.

It hung onto the closest ones in the front, and hung on with clips that she clipped to the belt. It was long, and went around, then clipped on again to another one, the one polar from the first one that I clipped. On that 1 strap, had a few charms, a wing charm, a heart charm, and many more. The short jeans that I wore had on something metal, that then stuck to the jeans. Nanako-chan gave me a white hat to wear, and I wore dark blue 1 inch heels. It only had that one strap over her foot near her toes, as it went downwards toward the base. There was no part of the heel that went up, it was all flat, but the top part went up a bit and curved to my foot. I now stood in inch taller than I originally was. Nanako-chan also added in some snowflake earrings.

(Find the book that says amazing agent Luna with 3 volumes, or either volume 1 or volume 2, the picture for chapter 14)

"Nanako-chan...Isn't this too much?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope!" She chirped. Then, she grabbed a white rubber band, and tied my hair into a side ponytail that went to my left side. The right bangs went on my right side, but the bangs on my left side were put in with the side ponytail. I still had on all the bandages. I placed on the key.

"Okay! We're all done!" Nanako pushed me out. She always overdoes the clothes that I wear.

"N-Nanako-chan!"I yelled. Ryo-kun approached me.

"Nanako?" He asked. I nodded, and he sighed.

"She always overdoes it. Ryona, we're going to train okay? In order to defend yourself, you need to learn how to control your power. So, now we're going to go and try to help you control that power. Also, we have to go help the regulars train, since they can't defend themselves well enough. Follow me." I nodded, as we went outside, and walked to a giant forest. We avoided the thick tall trunks, and finally came to a huge clearing. There in the middle was a large lake. I stared in awe at the place. Also, there was the others. The 'regulars' as Ryo-kun called them were learning how to run real fast and fight back. Learning to dodge good and to rely on their instincts.

"Okay, Ryona, first. We will have to learn how to let you change use the staff without changing. It takes a while, and so, we will focus on only transforming the key." Ryoma told me. I nodded. I focused on only the image of the key...

"Key that hides the power of Death and Beyond. Show your true form before me. I, Ryona, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" I yelled out. The key transformed into the scythe, but my form had also changed. This continued on for 10 mins, until I finally got it. Other times before this I had partially transformed. I closed my eyes from the bright light, as I looked at my form. I hadn't changed! Ryo-kun chuckled.

"Finally got it. After 20 mins." I pouted.

"You try it then." I say. He stepped backwards, as I pointed my very sharp pointed scythe in his direction.

"I take that back..." I giggle.

"Well, now that that is done, we will now focus on your flying, agility, dodging in air, turning, and much more. I groan. I just came out of the hospital! What does he expect me to do? Fly all the way around the world with a cylinder block on my back?

"And if you don't then I will make you fly all the way around the world with a truck on your back, with you using POWER or whatever it is called now." I sweat-dropped. Was he a mind-reader or something?

"And yes, I am a mind-reader." I growled.

"Ryo-kun! Stay out of my thoughts!" I yelled at him, remembering that since were were twins, he sometimes had access to my thought. I charged at him with my scythe in hand.

"W-wait! I didn't mean that! I take that back! Ryona!" He yelled, as he started to run for his life.

"You better!" I yelled. We were having a fun time. A fun time in a long while. We come home at 2 o clock in the morning, everyone exhausted. We collapsed on our beds, as Tezuka-san and the others sleep inside the guest rooms. We were allowed out of the hospital. The next day, we were expected back in school. I groaned again.

The sunlight filtered through the white curtains, and everyone was dashing through the place trying to get ready for school. That was hard, especially with a house full of boys and girls trying to get ready for school that started in 20 mins. and people that took their time.

"Momo-senpai! Hurry up and get out of there!" Ryo-kun yelled. There was a muffled reply, as Momo came hopping out, his toothbrush in his mouth, his uniform on.

"Gah! E-hi-en! Repec yor senmai!" Momo yelled. Ryo-kun just ran into the bathroom, as Momo-senpai went over to the kitchen sink which was thankfully empty, as he used that along with Eiji-kun, Fuji-san, and Inui-san. Tezuka-san had already woken up really early, so he was watching us scramble around.

I had been allowed to use the master bathroom inside of Rinko-san's room. Taka-san, Kaidoh-san, and Oishi-san had went to use the bathroom as soon as Ryo-kun went out. In 15 mins, we were all done, and Nanako-chan had made us toast each, 2 pieces. We ran over to the school, which was a 10 minute walk away...

"Run faster!" Momo-senpai yelled. Everyone was running really fast to make it there, until I thought of something. I took a turn into the forest, and hid behind a tree. Then, I took out the key.

"Key that hides the power of death and beyond. Show your true form before me. I, Ryona, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" I focused all of my power, to make sure that I didn't transform into the Angel of Death. Then, I took out another card.

"The Card created by Sakura, abandon your old form and reincarnate." I started to lift the staff. Though, before I did so, I noticed the name.

"Under the name of your new master, Ryona...DASH...transform into SPEED!" Suddenly, I feel a lot more better and awake, as I run off toward the school. As soon as I reach the school gates, I transform the staff back into a pendant, and run into the classroom. I burst through the doors.

"I made it!" I yelled. As soon as I said that, the door opened, to show it was Ryo-kun. He looked at me surprised.

"Wha-Ryona-You-back-how-before...you used it didn't you." I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it was the only way." I said, as we take our seats, as the sensei comes in. Though, Osakada-san and Ryuuzaki-san keeps on talking to us. Besides that, the day pasts by fairly quickly, as everything goes by fast. Soon enough, it is time for us to go home. We have to go through over the fence in order to avoid many people.

"Ne, Ryo-kun, can we go to the hospital? I want to see if those people are alright." I said. He sighed.

"You never stop caring for others don't you." He says, as I look at him in confusion.

"Eh?" He shook his head.

"Come on, let's go." We got to the hospital, with the regulars trailing behind us, agreeing to go after many complaints and talk. We walked for 20 minutes, and finally reach a large white building with many windows. We walked through the automatic doors, to go to a white desk. Ryo-kun asked me to wait here. He talked a bit, and finally came back.

"So? Echizen? What did she say?" Momo-senpai asked.

"She said that we have to go to floor 8, room 37. Everyone is there luckily, since floor 8 is reserved for people who went through things like that." We nodded, as we go to the silver elevator. Tezuka-san presses a button, that then lights up, and we head up. The door opens, as we go out into a white corridor, and take many turns into many doors that lead into more corridors

(I hate that about hospitals!)

-and finally reach a room with the numbers "837." We open the door, to find a very large room. The room was all white, with a large glass window showing the view of the city. Multiple beds were lined up around the room, all having curtains. Then, the room lead into another one, which was more fancier. It had marble floors, and master bathrooms, the place decorated with plants, and a large glass window too. The beds were soft, the sheets made of silk, the pillows 100 cotton. It was really nice.

"Wow..." I murmured. The place had many people. Finally, I see 2 people who are my friends.

"Ah! Fukushi-kun! Gouki-kun!" I said, but not too loudly. They hear me, as their faces brighten up.

"Princess!" They said. I hugged them, then look at them.

"Princess?" I repeated. They nodded.

"It suits you really well." I smiled. They were really nice. And for a moment, I thought they found out I was really a princess.

"Ne, are you doing alright?" I asked them. They nodded.

"We're being allowed out tomorrow!" They said. I was happy.

"Ah, who's in that room?" I asked them, as I pointed to the large fancy room.

"That is reserved for a person named Atobe Keigo. Remember? The one with the huge wound on his head?" I thought a bit, until the image of a silver-haired man appeared.

"Ah! Him!" They nodded.

"He's super rich. And so, because they wouldn't let him go into any other room, he requested for a separate room inside the same room. Confusing isn't it?" Fukushi sighed and I nodded.

"Can we go visit him?"

"Maybe."

"Ah, Ryona, Echizen is calling for you inside the other room. He says that you can bring your two friends." Tezuka-san said as he comes up to me.

"Okay! Fukushi-kun! Gouki-kun! Let's go." I pull them along.

Tezuka's POV

When we step into the room, Ryona immediantly goes searching for someone. She looked around at the room, greeting many people until she finally finds who she is searching for. I hear the names Gouki and Fukushi. Were'nt they from the team Ginka? I see them chatting a bit, as Ryona smiles. I find myself staring at her.

"Captain. Monkey King says he wants to see us...and Ryona too...Can you go tell her? And you can bring her two friends too." I could tell from Echizen's tone of voice that he was angry that Atobe maybe had taken a liking to his sister.

"Ah." I replied with that and a mere nod, as I walk to her.

"Ah, Ryona, Echizen is calling for you inside the other room. He says that you can bring your two friends." I said, as she nods and smiles. My heart flutters a bit at her smile. Wait. What? She pulls along the two boys by their hands, their faces heating up a bit. In 5 seconds, I find myself glaring at them...Why? I feel a twinge in my chest whenever she is with someone, and my heart flutters whenever I see her...What is this feeling...

(I know, sucky.)

Suddenly, Fuji comes up to me. His smile on his face was there, like always.

"Saaa, our buchou has feelings for our princess, doesn't he?" Fuji said nonchalantly. I glared at him, my face getting a microscopic blush, but Fuji could see it. Luckily, the regulars had already gone in except for us.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Fuji chuckled. He turned to me, his eyes opening revealing his cerealean eyes.

"I know you like her...But that won't stop me."

"Fuji, stop joking around."

"Saaa, but I'm not joking around. I know you like her. But, if you don't make your move yet, then she will be mine." Fuji whispered to me, as he walks into the room, his erious face being replaced with his normal calm facade. I stare at his back...

_'I...like her?' _

Ryona's POV

I walked into the fancy room, to see Ryo-kun and the rest there.

"Ah, Ryona. You're here." Ryo-kun said. I ran over to him.

"Ryo-kun! You remember Fukushi-kun and Gouki-kun, hai?" I showed him the two.

"Ah...Ginka, ne?" They nodded.

"Ah, so why did you want us in here again?" I asked. His left eye twitched.

"A-ah...S-someone wants to meet you..." His tone is stressed, and I wonder why. Suddenly, a silver-haired man appears behind Ryo-kun.

"E-eh?" I mutter, startled. He smiled.

"Hello, my lady." He takes my hand, and kisses it.

"Excuse me...Who are you? Um...wait...I think it was...Monkey King?" The man falls down after that comment, anime style. I see Ryo-kun and others trying to stifle their laughter, except for Momo-senpai and Eiji-kun who burst out right laughing and a few others.

"A-ah...Ryona-cha-BAM" He all of a sudden gets knocked down by Ryo-kun.

"R-Ryo-kun!" He bent down to "Monkey King."

"You have no right to call her "Ryona-chan", Monkey King." He said, and stood back up.

"Well...as I was saying, my name is Atobe Keigo. Nice to meet you." I smiled, and his face heated up.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said.

Fuji's POV

I glared at Atobe, as he kisses Ryona-chan's hand. How dare he? He had no right to kiss her hand! I look around the room, to find Tezuka, Fukushi, and Gouki glaring at him too. It seems like I've got some competition here...Though, I feel relief when Echizen whacks Atobe on the head. Serves him right...Though, as I look around, I feel that I don't have enough time left...

It's time to take some action, ne?

* * *

**Here's to another chapter. Sorry about Tezuka's lame POV. So, currently, I'm just going to make Ryona have the boys that were voted for chase her, until the poll closes, and the people chose 1. Here are the results.**

**Tezuka - 2**

**Fuji - 2**

**Atobe - 2**

**Yukimura - 2**

**Yuuta - 1**

**Sanada - 1**

**Ginka - 1**

**Centric - 1**

**The rest are all 0. Vote for who you choose to be with Ryona! You can go to my profile or say in the review, thanks!**


	17. Rare Windy Days

**Thanks for reading my story and coming this far! Lol, I remember back then when people just stopped reading my story at the first few chapters or so. Glad to know you're still reading! **

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

The Life of Echizen Ryona

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. Rare Windy Days .x.x**

_Recap:_

_I glare at Atobe, as he kisses Ryona-chan's hand. How dare he? He had no right to kiss her hand! I look around the room, to find Tezuka, Fukushi, and Gouki glaring at him too. It seems like I've got some competition here...Though, I feel relief when Echizen whacks Atobe on the head. Serves him right...Though, as I look around, I feel that I don't have enough time left..._

_It's time to take some action, ne?_

_End Recap:_

Ryona's POV

I was confused after Ryo-kun had bonked Atobe-san on the head. I could feel glares, but they weren't directed to me, but instead Atobe-san. Kinda weird. After an hour of nonsense talking, an unexpected pillow fight, a crying Atobe-san, food fight, and the manager telling us to quiet down but not before being pelted with hundreds of ice cream and feathers, making him look like a chicken, we finally went home, bidding goodbye to our new friends. Oh, and...if you're wondering what happened to the manager...let's just say we won't be seeing him ever again at the hospital...Moving on now.

"Man! I loved that visit! Did you see the look on Atobe's face when we started a pillow fight with his "genuine cotton imported from Egypt pillows?" Momo said, as Eiji laughed.

"Yea! But I feel sorry for the manager. He looked like a chicken! And got humiliated because he got fired by Atobe and had to walk through the streets still covered in ice cream and feathers!" Almost everyone bursted out loud. Fuji-san, Kurogane-san, and Fai-san chuckled. Modoki and Mokona were sitting still, but who knew what was going on in their little minds.

"Ah, why don't we stay at Ryo-chan and Ochibi's house tonight?" Eiji-kun asked. For some reason, Ryo-kun looked in horror at him.

"Maa, why don't we? It's not fair that Fai-kun, Syaoran-kun, and Kuro-pin get to stay at our little prince's home, is it?" Fuji-san mused. Kurogane-san fused.

"What the!? One stupid sadist is enough, ya got that?!" Kurogane-san was currently being restrained by Syaoran-kun and Fai-san, but to no avail. Fuji-san hid behind Tezuka-san. I giggled silently from my position, looking at them. The sky though, for some reason was really cloudy and hazy. The once bright full moon was covered by a blanket of gray thick clouds. No one except me noticed it. The wind started to pick up. Then, all of a sudden, a giant mass of cloud slowly whirled it's way to the ground.

My eyes widened. The regulars, Fai-san, Syaoran-kun, and Kurogane-san finally noticed it too, as their eyes became big. Dirt, gravel, and rocks flew around. It sucked in trees, but nearby houses and walking people didn't get sucked in. As if it was aiming for something. Or a few certain people.

"TORNADO!" Ryo-kun yelled out, as the mass of dark gray wind hurled toward us. Passerbys screamed, and animals ran. Trees clinged to the ground for dear life. Although no one noticed, from high above a man was floating, holding a black sphere. It contained something pure white, as he dropped it into the tornado.

"Mekyon." Mokona's eyes snapped open, and everyone knew what this was.

"Ryona's feather is in there!" Ryo-kun yelled out.

"But...how did it even become that?!" Fuji-san yelled over the noise. I got an idea, as I took out the Angel Pendant, as Ryo-kun and the others had nicknamed it when Atobe-san and the others went out a bit.

"The key that hides the power of death and beyond. Reveal your true form before me. I, Ryona command you under our contract. RELEASE!" The pendant transformed into my scythe, but I didn't transform into the Angel of Death.

"Oi! Ryona! Now would be a good time to be Death's Angel!" Ryo-kun said in my ear, so no one else would hear except those close by.

"I can't! I think it is the feather's power! Whoever is using it won't let me!" I yelled at him. They all had a surprised look on their faces.

"We're doomed!" Many yelled.

_'Not yet we are...:' _I thought as I ran faster and ahead, about a few couple hundred yards ahead. Then, I dug into my pocket, looking for the right card. I threw it up into the air, as it spun in the air.

"Card created by Sakura. Create a new guise and make a copy of yourself. Under the name of your new master...Ryona! FLY duplicate yourself into SOAR!" My scythe connected with the card, as it spun even more faster. The card slowly moved to the left, but behind, was a mulit-colored glowing rectangle, the same size of the card. Then, the light diminished all at once, and the cards stopped spinning. There, was the same pink card Sakura-onee-sama had created, and there to the right was my own. It had the name SOAR on it, showing a glowing white bird with gleaming onyx eyes. Behind it, was a pair of wings.

The SAKURA Card, FLY had only the picture of the bird, and instead of a pure white, it was glowing a light green neon color. White strips of flowing cloth covered me all of a sudden, wrapping me in a ball of white. 2 seconds later, it vanished into small sparkles of light, as a pair of white angel wings sprouted out of my back, like Death's Angel's wings, except without the black. It didn't rip my clothes though. The SAKURA Card flew into my pocket. I flew upwards, and then took out another card, and threw it up into the air too.

"Card created by Sakura. Create a new guise and make a copy of yourself. Under the name of your new master...Ryona! MOVE duplicate yourself into TELEPORT!" The exact same happened again, except this time, the SAKURA Card, MOVE, the picture was a pair of glowing light green neon wings, with a small white halo underneath. The black card, TELEPORT had the picture of pure white angels wings and golden/green halo underneath.

A bright light surrounded me, as a small pair of wings appeared over my head, and transported me to the eye of the storm, and the two cards flew into my pocket. There, I saw the cause, and what I was looking for. A black sphere containing my feather was right in the middle! It glowed, trying to get to me, but to no avail. I sighed, already woozy from the amount of magic energy I've lost. I took out one more card, knowing that I wouldn't be able to break the sphere like before.

"Card created by Sakura. Create a new guise and make a copy of yourself. Under the name of your new master...Ryona! SWORD duplicate yourself into BLADE!" The SAKURA Card held a picture of a sword, a silver sword with a round handle. The part where the end of the extended handle connected with the regular handle, was a pink heart, and sprouting from the heart was 1 white wing. My card, instead was a picture of what I held in my hand. It had become a black katana. The handle was a shiny white, with a pair of angel wings imprinted on one side of the handle. Silver strips of cloth went around the handle in a criss-cross motion and the blade of the katana was a stainless steel black.

It went straight, the one sharp edge of the katana slowly slanted upwards, then connected with the other edge, created a sharp point like many other katanas did. The blade on one side had my name engraved in, and on the other side was blue stars, silver snowflakes, and white feathers lined close together at the edge. I flew about a few yards before I got sucked into the tornado. I held BLADE over my head, and brang it down with full force, cutting the sphere in half. The feather was free, as it flew into my chest. Memories from the past came flooding into my head. The tornado disappeared, and there I was, flying downward at an alarming speed, a necklace in my hand, was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

Ryoma was looking around for Ryona, which wasn't hard since he knew that the tornado had disappeared and that was where Ryona had gone off too. He was quite surprised when he saw his twin sister falling toward the ground.

"RYONA!" Scratch that, he was angry and surprised. He had felt the magical presence of 3 SAKURA Cards. Ryoma ran over to his sister so fast that he looked like a red, white, and black blur. He safely caught Ryona, and, everyone else like the regulars and those from Tsubasa rushed up to them. The rest were still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Hold on, I'll take care of them." Fai said, as he took out his staff, chanted a few words, and immediately erased this event from their minds. Then, Mokona sucked them up, as they transported to Ryoma's home. Nanako greeted them cheerfully, but stopped abruptly when she noticed who was being carried and unconscious.

"Oh my...Place her in the room to rest. The rest of you can go stay inside of the guest rooms." Nanako ordered, as everyone complied. Ryoma set down Ryona on the bed, as he watched her sleep. Then, he looked down to her hands, to see that she clutched 3 cards. His hands glowed a reddish color, as it flew into his hand, and 3 as well, from her pocket. He examined them closely. FLY, SOAR, MOVE, TELEPORT, SWORD, BLADE, the cards read. 3 were black and 3 were pink. His eyes narrowed. Once again, his hands glowed green, as he held his hand out to the wall. Suddenly, a part in the wall opened, like a door, and out flew 2 books. One was pink, the other black.

The pink book, was a nice light shade of pink, and it was a pretty thick book if you didn't count the fact that it had no pages in it. Near the center a few centimeters below it, was a bright golden sun with wavy rays surrounding it, spreaded outwards. To the left side of the book, a few inches below the sun, was a golden sun as well, except it had more rays that went out straight, instead of wavy. In each of the rays, half of it was shaded in black, sometimes to the left, sometimes to the right. To the right side of the book a few inches below the wavy sun too, was a golden crescent moon, that faced the left, half of the crescent moon shaded in black. Then, as the bottom of the book, was about 1/3 of the sun, rays only, outlined in black, but the inside was the same shade of pink.

At the top of the book it had a golden star, that also had it points shaded in black at either the right of left side of the point. Then, to both sides, were some white wings, the left wing of the pair went to the left, and the right wing of the pair went to the right. Underneath it, were tiny golden stars, and above the large star, was the words SAKURA written in big, bold, black English capital letters. At the corners of the front cover, were golden binds, that framed the corner it was at, then curved a bit inward toward the center of the book, and rounded around like an oval, connecting with the other side.

In the middle of each gold bind, a perfect circle part of the bind was taken out. The latch that held the book together, sort of like a lock, was a gold triangle shown on the front cover. Then, connecting to the back of the cover, was a strong, sturdy piece of fabric, which was as long as the width of the book, and at the end was a white wing. It connected together with the gold triangle. Even though it looked like anyone could open it, it needed magic.

The black book was almost like it. It's front cover instead, was a shiny silver, also the same thickness as the pink book, or the SAKURA book. Near the same position of the sun, a pure white feather was shown. To the left of that sign, was a black sun, part of the rays being shaded in gold. At the bottom of the feather, was a pink star. And to the right of the sign, was a white crescent moon outlined in black. Then, at the bottom of the silver book, was the same sign as the pink book. The inside was silver though. Above, was a scythe, the rod being a shiny black, and the metal being a shiny white/silver color.

To the left and right side, was a pair of pure white wings. The left wing went to the left side of the scythe, and the right wing went to the right side of the scythe. Below, were pure white feathers, and at the top was the words, RYONA in big, bold, black English capital letters. At the corners of the cover, were black shiny binds, that were the exact same like the SAKURA book except for the color. The latch that held the book together was the same, except the triangle was black, and the cloth was also black. The wing was pure white as well, except this time it had a bright blue jewel.

Ryoma sighed.

"It...did survive. But...how? When Sakura-onee-sama died, shouldn't these cards have died with her? What the hell is happening here?" Ryoma wondered. He was going to get to the bottom of this, as he placed the cards in their respective places, and then placed them back in their hiding spots. Nanako came in, to change Ryona back into her sleeping pajamas, and Ryoma walked into the bathroom, going to take a long bath. Half an hour later, everyone was asleep, no one aware of the pair of eyes watching them from the distance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Oh, and I'll be leaving for an entire week, so that means no computer...and yea...Oh, and here are the results. I'm going to add up both reviews and poll, so if you want your choice really badly and see it's losing...then put in both review and poll, but I'll only put your name in twice, one for the poll, and two for the review. Thanks!**

**Fuji - 4**

**Tezuka - 3**

**Yukimura - 3**

**Atobe - 3**

**Shishido - 1**

**Gakuto - 1**

**Ohtori - 1**

**Hiyoshi - 1**

**Yuuta - 1**

**Sengoku - 1**

**Sanada - 1**

**Ginka - 1**

**OC - 1**

**Centric - 1**

**Looks like Fuji is winning! And Tezuka, Yukimura, and Atobe are runner-ups. Hurry and cast your vote before it ends!**

**Oh, and please wish a happy birthday to my kitty. She is now 1 year old. XD**


	18. A Dinner Catastrophe

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for a long time. HSA testing and science too...Um, polls done now. The results are at the end! If you still want me to put in a side pairing before the main pairing comes up, tell me in a review. **

* * *

The Life of Echizen Ryona

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. A Dinner Catastrophe .x.x**

_Recap:_

_Ryoma sighed._

_"It...did survive. But...how? When Sakura-onee-sama died, shouldn't these cards have died with her? What the hell is happening here?" Ryoma wondered. He was going to get to the bottom of this, as he placed the cards in their respective places, and then placed them back in their hiding spots. Nanako came in, to change Ryona back into her sleeping pajamas, and Ryoma walked into the bathroom, going to take a long bath. Half an hour later, everyone was asleep, no one aware of the pair of eyes watching them from the distance._

_End Recap:_

"Ah!" I cried out, dodging another flying basketball. I stared at the translucent being across the room, floating balls around him, as it prepared to fire another round.

"Ah... did it _have _to be basketballs?" I whined. I jumped upwards then, dodging a basketball which left a dent in the floor. I glanced nervously at it.

"Did Ryoma-onii-san have to have a match today?" The being stared at me, taking this chance, and sent a basketball flying at me. My eyes widened, and it made contact with my stomach. I flew down onto the ground, and was immediately glad that the entire school had left to go to the match. I estimated that I had 20 minutes before they would come back. Lots of time.

"I knew I should've stayed back at the garden instead of coming back here to wait for them." I muttered under her breath, gripping the black scythe. Then, a thought hit me.

"I know!" I searched through my school skirt's pockets, and pulled out the two cards I would need. Then, I threw up the first card, which was black.

"Protect me from these powerful blasts...BARRIER!" A giant, multi-glowing shield surrounded me, and the basketballs bounced off. Then, I threw the second card which was pink.

"Card created by Sakura. Create a new guise and make a copy of yourself. Under the name of your new master...Ryona! ARROW duplicate yourself into QUARREL!" The card suddenly transformed into a black card, and a silver arrow and bow appeared in my hands. The BARRIER card disappeared, and I stood there, waiting for the attacks. It came all at once. The very next second, I jumped upwards, and aiming carefully, I was able to hit every single one of the basketballs, which popped.

The being looked around seeing that it had no more things to use. I smirked, and ran at it, and with a powerfully charged arrow, and I hit it dead on in the chest. The being let out a painful wail, vanishing into small glitters which were swept away magically. A white feather appeared, and flew into my chest. My body floated a bit, before finally, I was put back down on the ground, and I opened her eyes. I sighed in relief.

"I guess now I can handle the feather's power...But that means that then I have to reminisce the memories during sleep." I took a look around the place, and dug into my pocket. I took out a Ryona Card, and threw it up in the air.

"Erase the damages from this room and recreate how it was before...GENERATE!" A magical light appeared, swirling around the room, and when it vanished all at once, the room was back to normal. I twirled the scythe before resting it on my shoulder, and I smiled at my magic.

"I hope onii-sama is happy at my progress!" I said out loud happily, and the scythe disappeared, and reformed around my neck as a necklace. Then, I walked out the room, before closing the door. I walked down to the cherry blossom pathway in the school, and sat down underneath the largest one. I then, took out my school bag, and took out the black book, and opened it. The cards flew up, dancing around me.

"I can't believe how many cards are already transformed." I muttered happily, as I said their past names and their current names.

"ARROW-QUARREL, CREATE-GENERATE, DASH-SPEED, ERASE-DISAPPEAR, FIGHT-BRAWL, FIREY-BLAZE, FLOAT-LEVITATE, FLY-SOAR, JUMP-EVADE, LOCK-SEAL, MIRROR-REFLECTION, MOVE-TELEPORT, SHIELD-BARRIER, SHADOW-CLOAK, SHOT-DISCHARGE, SILENT-MUTE, GATES TO HELL, HEAVEN'S LIGHT, HEAVEN'S CHAIN, HELL'S DARKNESS, HELL'S CHAIN, SCALE OF SINS, SCALE OF TRUTH, HELL SUMMON, and HEAVEN SUMMON. That's really a lot of cards..." I muttered.

"Though, I still need a lot more." I closed the book as soon as the cards flew back into the book. Then, I stood up, determination shining in my eyes.

"I'll make sure to transform them all!" I yelled out. I heard buses squealing just then, and I ran to the front gates.

"Onii-san!" I ran to embrace my brother, when he walked out.

"Ooof!" Ryoma muttered out, stumbling back just a bit.

"Guess what, Onii-san? I was able to transform another card!" I said proudly. My schoolmates all smiled, or shook their heads. They always thought I was pretending and that it was something that came from my amnesia, so now it was okay to announce it. I just couldn't show them it. Ryoma smiled proudly at me.

"Great job, so now you can transform the cards and have the feathers go into you without you passing out?" Ryoma said teasingly, and I pouted, playfully hitting his chest with my fist.

"Meanie!" School went on by normally, if you count an Atobe-san coming to my school and literally showering me with roses of all different kinds, and Ginka coming to watch us play...Then yea, that's normal.

"Ow!" I immediately put my pointer finger in my mouth, hoping to stop the blood. Ryoma became murderous.

"Monkey King! Look at what you did to Ryona!" He shouted out. Atobe cowered.

"But Ore-sama was just giving her some roses! Besides, I told them to make sure that they were without thorns!"

"Cut your excuses!" Ryoma yelled out, as he advanced on Atobe.

"No! Not the face! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shook my head at their antics, and I pulled my finger out, and silently dug through my bag to find a box of bandages. This had happened quite a lot recently. A hand was put in front of me, as I took it gratefully.

"Thank you, Fuji-kun." I said gratefully, as he pulled me out of the roses. He had grown taller, so he was maybe about 4 inches taller than me, as he carried me out from the bundle of roses. Fuji smiled at me.

"No problem, Ryo-chan." I hopped down from his arms, and dusted off the dust and petals from my skirt. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Fuji-kun! I got a great idea. Why don't we go eat out? All of us. We haven't done that in a long time!" I shouted cheerfully, as Ryoma and Atobe stopped what they were doing.

"Maybe we should. All this...you-know, is starting to tire me out a bit. Ryona's gradually getting back her memories, and lots of cards are transformed. Might as well." Atobe-kun looked at Ryoma strangely. He wasn't told of this either. Only Seigaku tennis team knew about it and our family. I looked to my side, to see Tezuka-san.

"Tezuka-san! Do you want to join us to go eat out tonight?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised.

"A-ah, sure." He said quietly, as I smiled. I turned to onii-san.

"Onii-san! Tezuka-san is coming with us too!" I shouted, as Ryoma smirked for some reason. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Onii-san, why are you smirking?" I asked him, as he looked at me, and replaced the smirk with a grin.

"Nothing, Ryona." I brushed the thought aside, and then I told Fuji-kun to tell Seigaku regulars we were all going to eat out today. He nodded, walking calmly off to tell them. I bid Tezuka-san and Atobe-san goodbye, than grabbed Ryoma's hand.

"Come on! Nanako-chan is going to help us!" I shouted, Ryoma flying behind me.

"Huh? Wha-No!" I giggled. Nanako-chan had made me like this after awhile, but Ryoma-onii-san says that I acted like this before, so I shouldn't worry.

Hours passed...amd Nanako tried the tuxedos of doom (Ryoma had nicknamed them himself) on Ryoma. It was a formal dinner, which I had told Fuji-kun, and the rest. It was going to be at Risoukyou, a very neat restaurant that Atobe-san owned. Finally, about 30 minutes before the meeting time, we were all set.

Onii-san was wearing a red and white tuxedo, the normal kind. His tail white jacket with red color was unbuttoned. He wore white shoes with red laces, and his hair was neatly combed down. A red flower was gently put into his left pocket of the jacket.

I wore a light green dress, and much to Ryo-kun's displeasure, it was only held by 2-3 inch light green straps, instead of the sleeve dresses he said I should wear. The dress wasn't too tight, nor was it too baggy. Another thing onii-san hated about the dress, was that it didn't expand out or anything, but instead just flew down, though it did tighten just a bit at my waist. Though, onii-san hated the most was that it wasn't full length. Instead, it went down to 2 inches above my knees, where it flowed like a skirt. In the back was all covered, and I wore light green gloves, that went to my elbows.

I stepped my feet into the 1 inch light green heels, where the heels were flat, and was grateful for that. In order to keep it on my feet, light yellow/green strings wrapped in a criss-cross motion around my legs, up to 2 inches below my knees. At my waist, was a pale, white rose, and around my neck was a black slightly loose choker. A silver bracelet dangled against my left wrist, and my hair was let down, but straightened.

"Nanako-chan, you were planning this all along, weren't you?" I whined. Nanako-chan laughed, and I came down the stairs.

"Yup! Now, hurry on over. Atobe-san is here to pick you up, along with the other Seigaku regulars." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Does the restaurant have to be ruled by Monkey King?" Ryoma asked, and Nanako laughed, shaking her head.

"Just relax Ryoma. Nothing will happen. Just have a good time, okay? Oh, Ryona, don't forget to take your cards." I nodded, as I grabbed the long strapped black purse, Nanako-chan had bought for me, slipping in my cards and my key. I waved goodbye to Nanako-chan, and Karupin. Soel and Larg had gone back to Clow, while Nanjirou-san and Rinko-chan had gone out somewhere.

I walked into the limo, as everyone complimented each others tuxedos, and for me, dresses. 20 minutes later, we arrived at Risoukyou, to see the entire Hyotei tennis reuglars...and every other school regulars. Ryoma-onii-san twitched.

"Why is everyone here? Care to explain...Monkey King?" Ryoma turned around to face him.

"Well...They somehow found out...And got everyone else to come...Do you mind a bit of some company?" Atobe asked as calmly as he could. I put a hand on Ryo's shoulder, and he calmed down a bit. A boy with red hair popped his bubblegum.

"This is your twin sister? Man, Echizen. She looks a lot like you." He muttered out.

"Well, that's why we're twins." Ryoma-onii-san stated. From there...everything went out of control....

* * *

**What do you think happened to Atobe's restaurant? Find out in the next chapter! **

**By the way....The stories were also reviewed by some of my friends at school, so you may not seem them in polls or the reviews either.**

**Here are the results....**

**Tezuka - 12**

**Fuji - 11 (ooohhh, so close!)**

**Yukimura - 7**

**Atobe - 6**

**So, Tezuka will be the one Ryona falls in love with, but there will be Fuji, Yukimura, and Atobe fighting over Ryona. **

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**~Midnight Hell~**

**x or x**

**~NinaSakura45~**


	19. Everything Went Wrong

**Time for some important information...**

**I will stop updating this story after one more chapter, making this story have a total of 20 chapters. Same goes for "Double Life of Echizen Ryoma." This is because I need to work on my latest stories, and they only have 8 chapters. I promise that I will continue doing updating the stories, and will continue after my two latest stories reach chapter 20. Then, I will steadily continue to update all 4 at an even pace. Sorry about this short notice. Hope you're not angry.**

**Well, here's the new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The Life of Echizen Ryona

Disclaimer : I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Prince of Tennis.

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

**x.x. Everything Went Wrong .x.x**

_Recap:_

_"Why is everyone here? Care to explain...Monkey King?" Ryoma turned around to face him._

_"Well...They somehow found out...And got everyone else to come...Do you mind a bit of some company?" Atobe asked as calmly as he could. I put a hand on Ryo's shoulder, and he calmed down a bit. A boy with red hair popped his bubblegum._

_"This is your twin sister? Man, Echizen. She looks a lot like you." He muttered out._

_"Well, that's why we're twins." Ryoma-onii-san stated. From there...everything went out of control...._

_End Recap:_

"Ryona, pass me the ketchup." Ryoma said, when the french fries came. He didn't really like western foods much, but he wanted to eat something. I stared at him in confusion.

"Uuumm...Okay." I said, staring at the bottles...I stared at the two next to the window. Both were red. I remember hearing that the two...um sauces were...I shook the head out of my though, and reached for one.

"Here you go onii-san." I said, nd he took it from me. Thanking me, he started to pour it over the fries. I noticed a chunk of red in it.

"Onii-san, is ketchup supposed to have chunks of red things in it?" I asked. Ryoma looked at me.

"No, why?"

"Cuz, your ketchup has red things in it." I said, but he had already taken a bite. His eyes widened.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Ryoma yelled, trying to fan down the scorching taste.

"RYONA!" He yelled at me, while I frantically looked around for some ice-cold water. I could already feel the hotness coming to my mouth too.

"RYONA! HURRY UP!" I snapped.

"JUST DOWN IT WITH KETCHUP!" I screamed at him, while he grabbed the other bottle, and poured it into his mouth. But his head became even more red, as I started to feel the taste. We turned to hear Fuji-kun chuckling.

"FUJI-SENPAI/KUN!" We both yelled out, and he started laughing. The waiter quickly got us glasses of water, and we drank it in one gulp. We glared at the chuckling teen.

"What was IN that sauce?!" Onii-san yelled out.

"Oh, just some chili sauce, mixed with hot sauce and some wasabi." Ryoma turned pale, quickly wondering how he managed to get out alive from tasting it. Eiji-kun turned to us.

"Hey, ochibi and ochibi-chan. Can we have some ketchup?" He obviously didn't hear anything. Ryoma got this evil glint in his eye.

"Sure, Kikumaru-sempai." He handed him the bottle of the dangerous mixed spices. Kikumaru stuffed a bunch of fries in his mouth, and then dumped practically half the bottle into his mouth. Ryoma was trying to stifle his laughter, as Eiji-kun's eyes started to water. He bursted up, shouting.

"HOT! HOT!" He yelled jumping up and down. Suddenly, he opened his mouth, and then fire bursted out. Everyone stared in shock.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Almost everyone in the restuarant yelled.

"OCHIBI!" Eiji-kun yelled. Ryoma-onii-san then bursted into full blown laughter.

Seconds later, the restaurant collapsed, and planks of metal and wood were then flown from their places, as heads popped out.

"NOOOOO!!! MY RESTAURANT!" Atobe wailed, clutching the remains in his hands. Ryoma-onii-san scoffed.

"You should be worrying about your head." He said, and Atobe stared at him in confusion.

"What?" I stifled my laughter.

"U-um...y-your h-head...i-it's..." Atobe glared, before looking up.

"HELP! ORE-SAMA'S HEAD IS ON FIRE! KABAJI! GET SOME WATER!" Momo-kun and Eiji-kun laughed, but Atobe quickly turned on them, before looking to Eiji mainly.

"You! You're the reason Ore-sama's head is on fire!"

_Flashback not too long ago_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"HOT! HOT!" He yelled jumping up and down. Suddenly, he opened his mouth, and then fire bursted out. Everyone stared in shock._

_"WHAT THE HECK!" They all yelled._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Atobe screamed out...because he was right in front of Eiji. _

_"OCHIBI!" Eiji-kun yelled. Ryoma-onii-san then bursted into full blown laughter._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Then the restaurant collapsed._

_End Flashback_

"Oh right...We didn't hear you scream because Ochibi was busy laughing and I was busy screaming at Ochibi." Eiji pondered the thought. Fuji poked him.

"You should start running now." Eiji stared at him, before feeling the ominous aura. He turned to stare at Atobe. The fire was already put out, but fire was blaring from behind him. Eiji stared running like the speed of light.

"KIKUMARU EIJI! GET BACK HERE!" Atobe screamed out, and he chased the running human-neko. Tezuka shook his head.

"Okay...This is enough drama for the night." Gakuto said, as they quickly got out of the rubble, and left, going back to their homes, and being able to get out before the police came here. Unfortunately for Eiji, he had to run around all night....

"Nya? Hey...OI! WHERE'D EVERYONE GO!?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I laid in my bed, subconsciously fingering the pendant around my neck. There hadn't been much signs of any events or magic flowing around lately. I sat up on my bed, and walked to the window. A light breeze gently caressed my face, and my tinted green locks flowed. I stared out at the stars, and smiled lightly, at the moon. Suddenly, I yawned, and stared at the digital clock.

"Uwah? 10 o'clock...EH!? THERE'S A TENNIS MATCH TOMORROW AND ONII-SAN SAID I HAVE TO COME!" I yelled out suddenly, as I scrambled over to my bed, and turned off the lights with magic. Then, I made sure that the clock had the alarm set, and I instantly fell asleep, unconsciously chanting out SLUMBER.

Next Morning....

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-BAM!**

I groaned, and slammed my first down on the poor, defenseless alarm clock. I opened up one eye, to look over at the clock. 9 o'clock...Supposed to be there at 10 o'clock..I groaned, when I realized I set the alarm clock for half an hour earlier. I sighed, sitting up, and yawned.

"Might as well get ready." I said, throwing the covers off of me, and went into the bathroom. Taking a quick bath, I brushed my teeth and my hair, before going through my closet. My eyes scanned the numerous amount of clothes, and even thought I never really cared, Nanako-san would make me wear something else that I didn't like. My eyes landed on something, and I took it out. It was the clothing from Clow. I fingered the fabric, wondering if it still fit me, before putting it back in. I couldn't wear that. It would stand out too much, and people would be wondering where I got it from. I looked out the window, to see a nice and sunny day.

I went with a dark blue short-sleeved jacket with a hood, that was unzipped over a tank top that matched my hair. Then, I wore a white skirt that went down to right above my knees, and white shoes with blue stripes. I quickly grabbed my beige bag, and put in my sky blue racket, plus a few tennis balls. My fingers glowed black, as the a part of the wall slid open, and the black book flew into the open bag. I took my necklace, tying it around me neck, and left the bag open as I slung it over my shoulder. Running down the hallway, I stopped into my twin's room. He was snoring...and he had to be at the Gardens in..I don't know..._15 minutes?! _

I smirked, as I signaled for Soel and Larg, and Karupin who were sleeping in the room to cover their ears. I then proceeded to tip-toe right next to Ryo, and crouched down. I tucked a stray lock behind my ear, as I took a giant gulp of air, and moved next to his ear.

"RYOMA-ONII-SAN! WAKE UP!" I yelled, and Ryoma-onii-san sprang up, shivering, his face pale. I started laughing immediately, but ran out of the room as onii-san started launching pillows at me. Then, I poked my head into the room.

"You know, you only have 10 more minutes to get ready for that tennis tournament." I said, then ran out of the house, Larg and Soel following me behind. I took a piece of toast from Nanako-san that she offered me, saying thanks. I got out of the house just in time...

"GAH! RYONA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stared out at the sky, walking through the streets. Larg sat in my arms, and Soel sat on top of my head. They acted like normal stuffed animals, which was quite fun. Even once, when a child walked by and tried to steal Larg, Larg scared the child by popping his eyes open, and chanting in our language. Yea...scared is a understatement. The child ran as if hell was chasing him and all the demons combined with pitchforks and guns...

And trust me, I know what that feels like.

I looked over to my right, and recognized a few people.

"Tezuka-san! Fuji-kun! Kurogane-san! Fai-san!" I shouted, waving, as they turned and smiled at me.

"Morning, Ryona!" Fai-san greeted me back, and I walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and Fai-san frowned.

"Saa...It seems like these people here want us to play a dice game..We suspect that it's from Seigaku's next opponent trying to delay us." I frowned. I looked behind him, to see a few really tanned boys, smirking and holding two dice.

"Come on, or are you scared?" The boys taunted, amd Kurogane-san growled. One of them smirked, when they noticed me.

"Hey, how about you, girlie?" He said, pointing to me. I blinked, and blinked again. I pointed to myself.

"Me?" I asked, and they nodded.

"If you can beat me, we'll let you go." I frowned, but sat down anyhow.

"What are the rules?" I asked.

"It's simple, based off from a legend. Two dice here. You have to roll them and if you can get a higher score than what we've got, you win." I nodded.

"What's the highest?" He chuckled.

"11. You have to get 12." I nodded, as I took the dice in my hand, and gave it a good shake. Then I let it go, as it rolled. 6 spots...6 spots...12? The men were staring, open mouth, gaping at the outcome. Fai-san smiled, patting my head.

"N-no way...It's probably just a fluke!" The man declared, handing me the dice again. And I rolled 12 again. He gave it to me again. 12. Again. 12. 10 more times...All 12.

"GAAAHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRL! ALL YOU EVER GET IS JUST 12!" He yelled out loud, and we took this moment to escape.

"Ne, Ryo-chan. Seems like you've gotten Saku's good luck, eh?" I blushed a bit at the comment, and Fai-san pulled us faster. 5 more minutes left. Onii-san was probably already at the courts. We ran over to the meeting place, and met up with the rest of the tennis team. Ryo was scowling.

"And you tell me to get here early." I giggled.

"Sorry, we were late. Someone held us up." Fai-san said, as Ryoma-onii-san nodded. Seems like he already knew about them coming here after awhile of being gone. I pouted.

"You knew about them coming back and didn't tell me?" I whined, as Ryo-onii-san patted my head.

"Is Syaoran-kun coming back at least?" I asked, and onii-san chuckled.

"Yea, he's coming back next week." I brightened up, enthusiastic about him coming back over here to Japan. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Tezuka-san frowning, and I shake the thought away. Must've been my imagination.

"Will Seigaku come and register for their upcoming tennis matches?" The speaker crackles on, as Tezuka nods to the team. They leave us, and Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and me find seats at the courts where they are playing for their first matches.

But little did I know that something would happen...Something that would reveal me literally...and truly as.....

The Angel of Death.

**

* * *

**

**Yay! Another chapter done! Review, and thanks for reading!**

_**Next time...**_

_**"Do your best, onii-san!"**_

_**"Mada mada dane."**_

_**"Who...are you?"**_

_**"Do you really want to know what happened to your onee-chan?"**_

_**"What did you do to Sakura-onee-chan?!"**_

_**"You don't belong here."**_

_**"A princess among commoners? Was that a joke!?"**_

_**"No..."**_

_**"W-what's happening to her!"**_

_**"Stop..."**_

_**"H-hey! I can't breathe!"**_

_**"Leave me alone!"**_

_**"GAH!" **_

_**"Ryona...What have you done?"**_

_**"Good bye....Forever."**_

**Just to tell you, this is just a brief overview of what I'm planning to do, the plot might be changed since I haven't actually started on the next chapter XD**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**

**~Midnight Hell**

***Meow =3**


	20. You Went Too Far, Now It's Too Late

**Hiya again! Okay, I've got good news and bad news. Good news is I got another chapter out and I'm at chapter 20! Bad news is I'm at chapter 20 and I have to stop updating. Forgive me, but yea...had to. Hopefully this chapter will be long enough and good enough. Here's the new chapter!**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

The Life of Ryona Echizen

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis or Tsubasa Chronicles.

Summary:

A girl raised to be a beautiful princess. A girl raised to lead a kingdom. But how can that girl live when she holds a mysterious power within her? Her twin, goes away at a young age, to another land. Years later, they have both matured, and are ready to take hold of the kingdom. But a evil force locked away long time ago is awakening again, and goes after the princess, revealing secrets, and shattering precious memories. Follow Ryona, twin of Ryoma into her life as she walks the path her sister took, and solve the mystery of her 'dead' sister. Along the way, Ryona will lose and gain memories, reveal kept secrets, find new powers, and maybe even unlock the locked memories of her best friend...and true love.

Crossover with Prince of Tennis and Chronicle of Wings.

_Recap:_

_"Sorry, we were late. Someone held us up." Fai-san said, as Ryoma-onii-san nodded. Seems like he already knew about them coming here after awhile of being gone. I pouted._

_"You knew about them coming back and didn't tell me?" I whined, as Ryo-onii-san patted my head._

_"Is Syaoran-kun coming back at least?" I asked, and onii-san chuckled._

_"Yea, he's coming back next week." I brighten up, enthusiastic about him coming back over here to Japan. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Tezuka-san frowning, and I shake the thought away. Must've been my imagination._

_"Will Seigaku come and register for their upcoming tennis matches?" The speaker crackles on, as Tezuka nods to the team. They leave us, and Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and me find seats at the courts where they are playing for their first matches._

_But little did I know that something would happen...Something that would reveal me literally...and truly as....._

_The Angel of Death._

_:End Recap_

**x.x. You Went Too Far, Now It's Too Late .x.x**

We took the front row seat near the fences, watching as another team lined up on the other side of the court.

"Do you best, onii-san!" I say as Ryoma walks by and he smiled. Seigaku lined up on the other side of the court, facing towards the other team... What was their name? Oh, right. It was the Shimeiku tennis team. They glared at us.

_'Wow... they're pretty nice...' _I heard Ryoma say to me telepathically and I couldn't help but agree at his comment and the sarcasm that was in his voice.

_"Doubles 2 match will begin shortly. Will the rest of the regulars please exit the tennis court?" _The speaker announced and Seigaku left Kaidoh-sempai and Inui-sempai on the courts with two other men....

"Hey, aren't they the men who asked me to play that dice game with them?" I ask in confusion and I hear Fuji-sempai laugh.

"Saa.... Seems that they wanted to try and make us forfeit the match by being late..." Fuji-sempai says and I frown. I nudge onii-san.

"Is that true?" I ask but he just shrugs.

"How should I know?" Ryoma says. The referee nods as the players get into position.

"Disoku-Fosuke pair to serve!" The referee yells and the tan men smirk at each other. I see their mouths moving.

"This will be a piece of cake." I say suddenly and the regulars turn to me. Eiji-kun looks at me curiously.

"Eh?"

"That's what the men said over there." I say, pointing to the regulars from Shimeiku.

"How did you know that, Ryona-chan?" Oishi-sempai asks and I blink.

"I... don't know..." I murmured. Ryoma chuckles.

"She can lip-read. It's something we got from our other brother. He always annoyed our older sister whenever he knew where she was going to go." Ryoma says. Five minutes later, I cough to hide my amused smile.

The first game was already to Seigaku and within twenty minutes, Seigaku had won the first match.

How they even got into the tennis matches, I have no clue.

"Mada mada dane..." I hear onii-san say and I have to silently agree with him.

~0~0~0~0~

I walk over to congratulate onii-san and the regulars on their victory as they walked out of the court.

"Onii-san, congratulations." I say and smile.

"Thanks." Ryoma says, smiling warmly. I feel the stares already, most of them coming from girls. I still don't know why, and it got irritating after a point, but Ryoma managed to help me get over it.

"I'm going to get you some Ponta. Be right back!" I shout and on my way there, I fish out a 100 yen coin. I slow to a stop in front of the vending machine and let the coin slide in. Hearing a clang, I push scanned the choices and push a button.

I smile as the grape Ponta comes rolling down and I bend down to pick it up. However, just as I was about to walk back to Ryoma, I halt in my tracks. I see Ryoma freeze too and then I threw myself to the ground, just as a wave of black came flying right above my head.

"Ryona!" I hear onii-san yell and I grimace at the dull pain. Quickly getting up, I ran to Ryoma. But before I could get far, something wrapped around my ankle and I fell head first.

"O-ow..." I mutter and rub his aching head. Looking over my shoulder, I see that the black magic had manisfested into something that resembled a octopus's arm and had a tight grip on my ankle. It slowly squeezes harder and tighter and begins to pull me into a black void which had suddenly appeared.

My eyes widened. I quickly grabbed my pendant and sliced it in half, the 'arm' shriveling and retreating back. I immediately ran over to onii-san and the rest of the regulars, my brain finally registering the screams I was hearing.

"You alright?" Ryoma asks and I nod.

"Your ankle..." Fuji-sempai says and we both look down to see a shady imprint on my ankle. I wince as Ryoma bends down to touch it.

"This isn't good..." Ryoma murmurs and looks around. Everyone was panicking while security was trying to get everyone to safety. All of the tennis teams like Rikkaidai, Hyotei, and Ginka came rushing over. Atobe-san nearly screeched.

"What is that!?" He yells. He points to the black void and I open my mouth to answer but shuts it as soon as I hear a terrified scream. I turn abruptly and see that the void has these tendrils spurting from it, thrashing and flying around.

One of them pulls in the nearest thing. A child.

"Hiroki!" A woman screams and we watch in horror as the child disappears. I look around, desparately searching for a place to hide. But the void begins pulling it everything. Trees, boards, signs... And the changing rooms were on the other side of the courts.

I grab Ryoma-onii-san's arm and he looks at me. I smile sadly.

"Sorry for this." I say and run out and stop, right in front of the void.

"Ryona, wait!" But it's too late now. Suddenly, a sphere flows out from the void and hovers above it. It begins to form into the shape of a human, a man. He smiled eerily at me, and held a sword, the blade gleeming under the light

"Why hello... Princess..." The man says and I held my stance, even though his words had made my insides freeze. Princess? Does he know... about me? Something about him was not right. Definitely not right.

"Who... are you?" I ask him and he merely chuckles, laughing to himself.

"Me? You should know, Princess." The man says. I bit my lip to stop myself from yelling. "My name is Fei Wong Reed. Your sister knew me back when she was about your age." My eyes widen in surprise.

"You know my onee-sama?" I ask in surprise and he laughed. Reed suddenly points his arm at me and magic suddenly shoots out at me from underneath him. I managed to dodge most of them but some of them gave me a couple of scratches.

I flew in the air, dodging magic that came barreling at me like a train. The man clapped. "Wonderful, you progressed much faster than your sister did and gathered twice as much feathers as well. Absolutely wonderous... Soon, it will all begin." Reed says and I growled at him. He shook his head, 'tsk'ing.

"Temper, child. I mean, wouldn't you be angry if your family knew that your sister did not actually die?" I gasp and turn to onii-san.

"I-is... is that true, onii-san?" I ask and begin to feel tears prick at the corner or my eyes. Ryoma looked away guiltily.

Reed laughed. "Do you really want to know what happened to your sister?" Reed asks me and my throat tightened. I tried to gulp down the lump that had formed in my throat, but it just wouldn't disappear.

"W-what did y-you do to S-Sakura-onee-sama?" I ask, my voice shaky. I hate how my voice sounded at that moment.

"Why... don't you ask her yourself?" Reed says and my eyes widen. Behind him, a ghostly form of onee-sama floats in the air, trapped within a sphere.

"Sakura-onee-sama!" I yell and Sakura looks at me, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry... Ryona." Sakura whispers. My heart tightens. Her voice... I didn't hear it for so long...

I miss her voice.

I hear gasps behind me but I ignore them. I somehow knew that Kurogane-san and Fai-san had taken out their sword and staff respectively and Larg and Soel had 'come to life' as someone had said.

"Come, Princess of Clow Kingdom... Take back your sister's soul and return her to her body." I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped and without a second thought, the pendant in my hands was glowing. I vaguely heard Ryoma shouting.

"Key that hides the power of death and beyond. Show your true form before me. I, Ryona, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" I yell and the pendant began to transform into the scythe. I didn't plan on making myself become Death's Angel.

Instead of throwing up the black card, I just held it and tapped the card lightly with the scythe.

"SORA!" I yell but was suprised when I took notice of my wings. They were no longer white, but instead black... Pure black and dark, and radiating with evil.

I hear Fei Wong Reed chuckling and my head snaps to him.

"What?" I ask. I was surprised when my voice turned out harsh and cold.

"You fell right into my trap..." Fei Wong mutters. "People, do you know who she is? She is the Angel of Death... A princess... Imagine, a princess living among commoners?" Shock is clearly on my face when I hear people whispering, some even agreeing to his words.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask but he just continues.

"She is a princess! Imagine how she has been looking down on you..." This time, people were begin to agree, more louder than before. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I clutch my scythe closer to me and then fish out another card from my pocket.

"HELL'S SUMMON!" I yell and suddenly, a bunch of gleaming red eyes appear in the forest behind. Fei Wong begins to look a bit worried, as the red eyes began to advance. They turned into black wolves, bigger than normal wolves usually are. And they're radiating sheer power off of their skin.

Fei Wond Reed looks at me. "Y-you... you're no orindary girl..." Then, his lips curve upward. "Just like your sister... you will become of great use in the future. Say good bye to your sister." Sakura-onee-sama begins to fade and I panick.

"NO!" I yell but it's too late. They were already gone. I sink down to the cement floor and the wolves disappear just like that. Onii-san rushes up to me.

"Ryona! Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I nod, still staring at where onee-sama had once been. I turn around and see everyone staring at me. Their stares begin to become a bit too much.

"Y-you're.... you're the Angel of D-Death?" I turn to see Fukushi staring at me. My scythe had gone back into its pendant form but the wings were still there.

"I-I'm sorry..." I say, choking. "I couldn't tell you because you would get into this mess too..." But surprising me completely, was their look of pure hatred, anger, and betrayal in their eyes.

"W-we... we trusted you! You're a princess?! What are we to you? Your servants?!" Gouki yells and I stare at them, shock filling my mind. I shake my head.

"N-no, that's not it-"

"Was it a joke? A joke between you and your precious, rich kingdom? To live among the commoners, and then make a fool of us?!" Ginka begans to yell, cutting me off and my eyes widen. People begin to join in and onii-san gets angry,

"QUIT IT!" Ryoma yells but someone threw a rock at him. He catches it and then breaks it into dust, growling. The man who threw the stone gulps but then quickly grows angry.

"So, you're a prince? How about you get some wokr done and not be the lazy prince you are?!" I couldn't stand it. Tremendous pain surged through my head and I clutch it in pain. I fall to my knees, tears begining to form.

"Yeah, that's right! Fall to your knees! A prince or princess here means nothing to us!" Another man yells. Pain hits me in all directions and suddenly I feel my scythe reappearing in my hands. Everyone stops yelling as they turn to stare at me.

"Stop!" I scream and red appears in my vision.

"W-what's happening to her!" A woman cries and I feel something moving underneath me. I creak open one eye and people gasp. My eyes are suddenly red but turn back into their golden color with another blink.

A black void had appeared underneath me but I wasn't getting sucked into it. Neither was Ryoma-onii-san. My hatred and terror are suddenly directed at the man who threw the stones at us and yelled at us. The black void was suddenly directed towards him as well.

And then I see it. The thin, faint line tracing around the man's neck.

"H-hey! I-I can't... breathe..." The man whispers and his eyes grow wide in terror. People began to tug on the invisible thing but it won't budge. Why won't it budge?

"Izumo... What's the matter?!" A woman screams but the man won't answer. He's too focused on trying to get the thing off of his neck.

"T-there's something around his neck!" A man yells.

"H-help..." Izumo gaspes. A woman throws her hands to her mouth.

"He can't breathe!"

"Witch, stop!" The wife of the man screams and touches me. I flinch and scramble away from her.

"Leave me alone!" I scream and close my eyes. Unconsciously, I wish for everything to be all over.

It's over soon enough.

"AHHHHH!" The man screams in pain. Silence... and then...

**_SPLAT!_**

The distinctive sound of something rolling was heard and warm liquid splashed all over me. I trembled and people gasped. I hear everyone backing away from me and all I can feel is terror. They're afraid of me... Why....?

No... I couldn't have...

My eyes open... a-and... I see blood... Blood _everywhere_. My eyes trail up the river of blood as my mind and heart scream to stop. But I can't.

My eyes won't stop. They won't let me.

And there.... I see it...

His head and the body...

**_Separate from each other._**

I resist the urge to throw up as I look at it. Fai-san and Kurogane-san... They had probably seen this before...

So did Syaoran-kun.

I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight, my trembling hands now clutching my head, the scythe gone and so are my wings. The shadows trail back to me and disappear.

The blood stained the cement, and his wife. It stained the fencing... But most of all....

**_It stained me._**

The head rolled and swayed, yet there was nothing. It was as if God was looking down on me. Looking down on me... Not a single noise. The silence was deafening.

I could only then think one thing.

I, Echizen Ryona, princess of the Clow Kingdom... had just killed someone.....

But, as soon as I shook my head, the spell was broken. Just like that.

"You... you.... you witch! You killed my husband!" The woman screeches. People were throwing insults and yelling, cursing at me. Others were hiding their children from the gruesome sight. Reporters who had somehow heard about this so quickly were taking pictures.

I couldn't take it.

I stood up shakily, the blood still splattering my clothes, and I turned to my friends... only to see them looking at me with disgust in their eyes. My eyes widen.

"N-no..." I whisper and onii-san glares at me. Fai-san puts a hand on Ryoma's shoulder but he shrugs it away, instead choosing to glare at me.

"Ryona... what have you done?" Ryoma asks but not in a concerned tone... No... He spat it out... out with disgust and at me... his twin...

I couldn't take his look. I couldn't take their stares... And even though I didn't know it, the one that hurt me the most was...

Tezuka-sempai's stare...

He stared at me like I was a monster. I don't know why it affected me so... The others had killed before.... Was it just because I was a princess? Was that it? Was a princess not allowed to kill? Not allowed for her hands to be stained with blood?

Oh god... I was talking like something mad...

But... onee-sama had also killed before... Hadn't she?

Yes, she had.

But no one had done anything bad to her.

Not like what they did to me.

I did the only thing I could think of. Flee.

And that's what I did.

I ran. I fled. Whatever you think.

I ran as far as I could, people screaming at me to come back. Behind, I visualized onii-san finally realizing what he had done. He screamed at me to come back, his screams muffled out by the reporters and police.

But I didn't come back.

No, they had taken it too far this time... Too far...

They went too far and hurt me beyond repair.

Not physically, but emotionally.

They were my friends... my family...

Keyword : **_were_**

Now... I just didn't feel safe. Not with **_them._**

I ran far. I don't know how far. People stared at me as I ran by. Some of them caught on as they heard sirens and tried to catch me.

But I was too fast.

Maybe I was just scared. Maybe I just didn't want to be here. I don't know.

Suddenly, I found myself at the beach. I smiled lightly.

The beach to wash away my sins.

Would it? Could it? Should it?

Yes, it should, as I walked into the water. And... someone had answered my prayers. I walked into the water as it reached and sloshed next to me knees. I went in further even still until the water swished dangerously close to me skirt...

"Ryona!" I turn towards my onii-san and smiled as he began to pant from the long run. He was staring at me, eyes pricking with tears.

"R-Ryona..." I don't know what controlled me to do so but I reached my hand out, as the water suddenly pulled away from the shore. But I still kept my place. People were screaming now.

"The current!" A woman cries.

"It's going to wash her away!" Momo and Eiji yell. And then I knew....

Whoever was watching over me didn't want me to suffer. He or she had answered my prayers and was taking me somewhere...

Somewhere faraway....

Ryoma ran into the water and I just kept my hand reached out, still smiling.

"Good bye.... forever." I said out loud, loud enough for everyone to hear as the giant wave crashed onto me, pulling me under. Ryoma was stuck under too. He swam out to me but the current pulled me away.

It was too late.

_'It's too late now... onii-san... Too late...'_

Now what's a girl to do with still only half of her memories, only her heart guiding her?

Who knows....

I don't for sure.

* * *

**Yay! Done! Hope you like it, and sorry it was kinda short...But, well...yea...But now bad news. I won't be updating for awhile, though I can't wait 'till I do again. Same thing for my other stories, except for the Naruto and Kingdom Hearts one. Speaking of Kingdom Hearts, the scene 'bout Ryona and Ryoma was kinda like the one for Sora and Riku, lol. Kinda altered it though, but it should fit in. Sorry, kinda made Ryoma kinda OOC, and the killing thing...So...yea...Anyhow, wait for the next chapter!....If you can wait that long.**

**Happy soon-to-be Holidays!**

**Midnight Hell~**

**x or x**

**NinaSakura45~**


	21. PERNAMENT HIATUS

Hey there. By reading the title of this, I'm pretty sure you already know what I'm going to say, huh?

Yeah, sorry, it's every writer and reader's worst nightmare.

I'm going on a **HIATUS**.

And I think it's going to be pernament.

I'm sorry, I know you probably all hate me for this. I hate myself too. Especially since it's been two freaking years since I last updated any of my stories. This hiatus will probably be pernament, and it's going for all of my stories. Basically, what that means is Midnight Hell is no longer a writer. She is just a reader on this website.

I'm sorry it has to come to this, but lately, I've just become too stressed out with life. I've lost the motivation to write. Ironic, considering I'm in a GT English class. Anyways, one of the reasons why I'm quitting is because of normal teenage stuff, I guess... y'know, high school, parents, family, friends, homework, drama... the usual. But the irritating part is my family already has my future planned out for me, including the classes I'll be taking for me sophmore, junior, and senior years, the colleges I'll be applying to, and the job I'll be taking. That is the most stressing thing I've ever had to deal with, and, yeah, I'm only in my first year of high school. And I want to be able to handle life without any more added stresses.

If some of you can't do the math, that means I've been writing since I was in, what, like fifth grade? Yeah. I had _horrible_ writing skills back then xD

I'm guessing back then I wrote for fun. Now I can't seem to find the motivation to write anymore. Believe me, I want to continue them so badly and just finish up the stories. I actually have some plots planned out, like my Zelda story and my Kingdom Hearts story. But when I try to write them, it comes out jumbled and messed up. Character dialogue is screwed, descriptions are either over or under detailed, and it just isn't working for me right now. And even if I start writing again, there's a huge chance I'll just fall back into another writer's block.

Maybe, just maybe, I might continue. But don't count on it. I know my reasons don't sound very good, and I'm sorry. But I just can't write. I want to be able to relax and enjoy what I have of my teenage years without having someone telling me I'll fail in life if I don't study now. (If you're wondering, I'm practically taking all honors classes, and am already signed up for future sophmore honors classes, so I'm not some delinquet =P)

I feel so bad doing this. I love my readers and the people who've helped me with writing. Actually, this website is one of the reasons why I'm doing so well in my English/Reading classes. And I know how it feels when a writer stops writing their stories. It's a horrible feeling, like a huge hole. Yet I can't help it.

I apologize. If someone wants, I guess you can use some of my ideas. Or continue my stories. If you want to, just PM me when you finish uploading it. I'd love to read it. At most, I'll just be using this account for reading other stories and getting notices when they update, or to review.

So, sorry.

And good bye.

~Midnight Hell

**HIATUS  
...maybe pernament.**

(Went into effect on March 14, 2011)


End file.
